Brothers Divided
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Everyone knows how much Daryl changed and grew when he was out of his big brothers shadow but what about Merle. Why didn't he return to the camp after escaping the rooftop and what happened before he met the Governor's group. Merle/OC Rated M for everything Gore, Racial slurs and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I decided that there's not a lot of Merle stories so I thought I'd try and write one. I know my grammar isn't perfect so please forgive me.**

**Just a warning there is a lot of racism from the start.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The sun was high in the sky over Atlanta giving off a merciless heat. Merle Dixon was handcuffed to a metal pipe on top of the mall, the heat was driving him half mad and the dust covered his large bear like body and sat in the back of his throat making him cough and wheeze. It could have been the stifling heat or it could have been the drugs but Merle heard footsteps, he crooked his head to see his baby brother waking over to him. Merle squinted he looked no older than ten. Merle gave the kid a crooked smile and then frowned his brother was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Tell me a story big brother." The small dark haired boy sat down on the dusty ground opposite him. The boy wore loose fitting hand me down clothes and had a bruised eye, another gift from their old man no doubt.

Merle chuckled his baby brother always loved his stories. "'Kay baby brother how's about I tell you about the time I knocked that good for nothin' non-com's teeth out." Merle laugh was more like a rattle now and he coughed up the dust lodged in his throat. "Well he comes up to me tryin' to tell me what to do. Can you imagine that brother a nigger tryin' to tell me what to do? Those types shouldn't even be in the military unless we're usin' 'em as human shields " Merle started coughing again and released a large wheeze Merle had now become completely delirious. "He was built like a tank but was no match for ya big bro. So he walks up to me shootin' off his big yap and I told him I don't answer to no sorry assed coon." Merle looked over at his brother sitting crossed legged he looked like he had gained more bruises and blood was now seeping through his over sized top. "He comes up to me and gets right up in my face." Merle shook his head and smiled. "Starts spittin' at me yellin' what you say to me Dixon?" Merle laughed again his grey eyes looking up at the sun that was frying every inch of his body. "So I said that's right. You heard me, bitch. You got a problem? Bring it on if you're man enough, Or take it up the chain if you're a pussy. You heard me, you pussy-ass noncom bitch. You ain't deaf. Take it up the damn chain of command or you can kiss my lily-white ass." Merle leant his body back against the pipe and laughed. "That's right. That's what I said. You heard me. And then this idiot, he takes a swing, You know, and well..." Another wheezy laugh escaped Merle's body. "Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when I punched out his front teeth. Yeah, five of 'em. Pow! Pow! Just like that. Huh. Oh my God. 16 months in the stockade... Oh, that's what them teeth cost me. Ah, that was... that was hard time, but by God, it was worth every minute of it. Just to see that prick spit his teeth out on the ground." Merle closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle from his chapped lips. "Yes sir, worth every minute."

A small gust of wind blew across the rooftop and Merle's eyes flicked open and his brother was gone. Merle moved his right chained hand and for a split second his brain gave him a moment of clarity and he realised where he was. Alone trapped on the roof slowly dying he pulled at the handcuffs like a rabbit caught in a snare. "Oh no. No no! No no! No no! God! God! No no! God! Jesus! No no, merciful Christ! No no. No no. God, help me! God! God! Jesus, please! Jesus, please. Help me! Come on now! Help me..." Merle gave a whine and twisted his body placing his feet on the metal pipe trying to break free pulling with all the strength he could muster. Then he heard a noise it was the all too familiar sound of clashing teeth and groaning, walkers were trying to push through the door. Their hideous faces pushed between the chained door, their claw like hands reaching out for him and Merle even thought for a split second that their groans sounded like they were calling out his name. Merle wasn't sure if he was delirious from exposure or if the disgusting geeks clawing for him were real but there was no way in hell Merle was going to sit around waiting for an answer. He pulled feverishly again against his bonds until Merle realised just how futile the action was. "Ohh, Jesus, Jesus, help." Merle sobbed and moved onto all fours. Merle realised he was going to die here and it was punishment for the way he'd lived his life, for the times he had let down his brother. Merle started to bang his head on the dusty roof top and sobbed again. "No, Jesus. Jesus. No no no no no no. Please. I didn't behave, I know. I know I'm being punished. I know. I... Oh, I deserve it. I deserve it. I've been bad. Help me now. Show me the way. Go on, tell me what to do. Tell me. Tell me. God!" Merle banged his head against the ground again and gave a grunt. Merle knew there was no help coming not from Jesus and not from anywhere else. Merle's eyes fell on the hacksaw lying nearby and his survival instinct kicked in. Rolling on to his back Merle grabbed his belt and started whipping it towards the hacksaw. "That's okay. Never you mind, silly Christ boy. I ain't begged you before. I ain't gonna start begging now. I ain't gonna beg you now! Don't you worry about me begging you ever! I'll never beg you! I ain't gonna beg you! I never begged you before. Oh shit. No!" Merle's belt hit the hacksaw and he pulled it towards him. "C'mon c'mon." Merle muttered pulling the hacksaw closer and closer until it was in reaching distance. Merle grabbed the hacksaw in his left and started trying to saw through the handcuffs.

* * *

Merle had been sawing on the chain for what felt like hours his hand now had blisters forming it. Merle dropped his head and sat for a few minutes he knew there was only on option left, cut off his hand. He placed the hacksaw on the ground and grabbed his belt tying it around his arm to use as a tourniquet. "Don't wanna go bleedin' out now." He muttered to himself. Merle knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to saw through his bone, he knew he'd have to break his wrist first to make the grisly job easier. Merle positioned his body to face the metal pipe he was cuffed to then he placed his wrist firmly against the metal piping. Gritting his teeth Merle pulled back his leg and with all his full weight kicked his wrist until the sound of cracking bone was heard. "Fuck!" Merle growled through the pain. "Those sons of bitches are gonna pay." He snarled. Merle grabbed the hacksaw in his left hand and pulled the handcuff down as low as it would go to reveal a deep bloody line that looped his wrist from where he had been struggling to escape, he placed the saw on the bloody line and gave a large huff and gritted his teeth. Merle pulled the saw back and gave an animalistic grunt and howl as the pain shot up his arm. "C'mon now." Merle panted through the searing pain. "You ain't no pussy you gotta survive, teach them sons of bitches a lesson." Merle grunted working the saw back and forth each stroke bringing more pain. Sweat gathered on Merle's brow and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood he could taste blood in his mouth, it took a few more hard strokes and his hand hit the floor with a thud. Merle looked down at his amputated hand lying in a puddle of blood and his face twisted in anger, he was going to make them all pay every last one who left him to die.

Merle pulled himself to his feet his body trembled through blood loss and heat exposure but he knew he had to push through it, he needed to stop the bleeding. Merle placed his gun over his shoulder and looked around for something that could be used as a silent weapon. He started rummaging through the abandoned tool box and picked out a large wrench, he swung it back and forth in his left hand and decided it would have to do. Merle made his way into the building blood dripped from his amputated stump, he moved quickly and cautiously down a flight of metal stairs the wrench held tightly in his good hand. Merle moved through rooms as fast as his body would allow him; he knew he had to stop the bleeding. He ended up in what looked liked a reception area where two walkers were stumbling around and Merle smashed both their skulls in with the wrench and then dropped the weapon on the floor in exhaustion. Merle lent on the reception desk and steadied himself taking in deep breaths, killing the two geeks had taken its toll on the burly redneck. Merle could hear the sound of shuffling footsteps coming towards him and moved quickly through the double doors that were just to the side of the large desk. More blood dripped from his wound and he knew he needed to act fast.

It didn't take much longer for Merle to find the kitchen area. He moved over to the oven and lit it, he then placed his gun on one of the counters and looked around for something he could use to cauterise the stump. Merle picked up something that reassembled an old metal iron. "That'll do." He muttered to himself placing it next to the dancing flames of the oven. He then quickly untied his belt from his arm and placed his arm firmly on the counter in front of him blood started to trickle on to the counter. Merle picked up the sheet of metal in his left hand holding it over the flames waiting for it to become red hot. Then with out a second thought Merle placed the sheet of metal directly on his open wound, the smell of burning flesh filled the air and Merle gritted his teeth tightly knowing any form of noise could end up brining the geeks down on him. Merle pulled the metal away from the wound and gave a pained snort, his body was shaking in pain but he had no time to recover as groans echoed through the building. "Fuck." Merle muttered under his breath. He picked up his gun and walked over to the window using the butt of his gun to smash open the small window that led to the fire escape. Merle looked out of the window there was a slight drop but he had two choices jump or get eaten by walkers. Merle moved his legs out of the widow so he was sitting on the windowsill; he shuffled forward slightly adjusting his position ready for the jump. Broken glass dug into the back of his legs causing Merle to wince in pain, he took a deep breath then he jumped. Merle landed on his feet with a heavy thud the metal stairs shook and Merle took a few minutes to get himself together. After adjusting his gun on his shoulder Merle pulled out his pistol from his waistband and moved down the fire escape and in to the alleyway. He was pretty sure Daryl would have noticed him missing now and started all sorts of trouble; Merle just hoped he got back to camp in time to join in with the fun.

* * *

Merle took his time moving through the alleyways trying to avoid walkers. His arm was in blistering pain, he felt dizzy, tired and his mouth was drier than a desert the only thing keeping him moving was the thought of taking out that pig and nigger when he got back. Four figures in the distance caught Merle's eye and he stooped down low behind an abandoned car. As the figures moved closer Merle realised he knew them, it was that damn pig and his nigger boyfriend, Merle scowled as he saw his baby brother pulling along some spic kid. What the fuck was Daryl doing? If the rolls were reversed Merle would have shot both the men in the face and spat on their lifeless bodies. Merle noticed the police officer had a bag of guns slung over his shoulder. Maybe his brother was planning to steal them and then take care of the scum, he watched the four men enter an old abandoned building and once they entered Merle jogged over to the building and knelt down under one if the boarded up windows listening to as much as the conversation as he could. Merle's face fell into a twisted snarl, from the scraps of conversation he could hear they were trying to save the damn chink and they were willing to give away guns. Merle felt numb inside he had raised his brother and always taught him kin came first and now here Daryl was saving some damn china mans life and letting his own brother die. Merle stood up his anger had just grown by tenfold he looked at his missing hand and clenched his jaw as far as Merle was concerned Daryl, his only living family had just chosen a group of strangers over him. His brother was a traitor.

Merle jogged off towards the old railroad track his anger pushing him forward. He came to the mesh fencing that led to the outskirts and squeezed his body through the gap an evil smile spread across his face as he saw the abandoned white van. "You love your group so much baby brother!" Merle yelled wildly. "Then I'm gonna make them pay for what you and your friends have done." Merle cackled like a madman as he stood alone by the abandoned van ready to cause a hell load of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thank you Emberka-2012 and piratejessieswaby for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Merle sat in the van for a few moments. Anger and betrayal ran through his body, he slammed his fist against the steering wheel and let out a pain howl. How could Daryl do this to him? They were brothers. Merle gave a large snort and started the engine of the van. "Paybacks a bitch little brother." Merle muttered grinning evilly. He had a plan.

Merle drove down the streets of Atlanta and honked his horn drawing as much attention as he could to himself. Walkers stumbled towards him grabbing hold of the van, he started driving slowly. Merle's plan was to lead the walkers as close to the camp as he could, he'd only have to get them to the outskirts of the woods then the smell of cooking and the noise of camp would draw the disgusting creatures the rest of the way. Merle chuckled to himself he'd love to see the men's faces as they returned to camp to see it torn to shreds by walkers. As he drove slowly down the road with the herd stumbling behind him Merle looked down at his missing hand and gave an angered yell, he sounded like a wounded animal he couldn't wait to wreak vengeance on everyone who had betrayed him.

The journey to the edge of the woods took a good hour he couldn't go to fast or the walkers would lose interest in the vehicle. Merle stopped the van giving the geeks enough time to catch up with him; as soon as they were close enough Merle sped off down the road and turned the corner leaving the walkers stumbling in over each other in the middle of the road. Merle stopped the van once again and grabbed his gun from the passenger's seat he jumped out of the van and started walking slowly and silently back around the corner. He wanted to make sure his plan was working and it was. Noises in the woods had caught the herd's attention and they started dragging their rotting bodies into the dark woods. Merle smiled to himself feeling happy that his evil plan had worked. "Let's see you bastards cope with that." Merle snarled. He walked back to the waiting van and jumped in. Merle gave a heavy sigh and drove down the road now he needed supplies.

* * *

Merle pulled up outside a deserted gas station. Dried blood had stained the concrete floor and cars were scattered around the pumps obviously they'd been abandoned, their owners long gone. He checked the pumps, each one was as empty as the last but then he didn't expect to find anything in them gas was worth its weight in gold nowadays.

Merle picked up a metal pole that was lying on the floor near his feet; he didn't want to waste ammunition that he may need later on. Moving closer to the small building Merle noticed the windows were smashed, bloody foot prints led into the shop and a groan could be heard from inside. Merle clenched the metal pole tightly in his hand and entered the small store he could see the large figure moving around towards the back of the store. Merle bent down low moving quickly down the aisle he stood inches away from the monster now. The walker wore a uniform with a name badge covered in blood, his face was pale and waxy there was a large chunk missing from his neck, his blonde hair was matted and covered in blood. Merle lifted the metal pole and brought it down on the man's head, by the third blow the walker hit the floor and blood started pooling under its dead body. Merle moved around too the cashier's desk and grabbed a couple of bags, then he started moving around the small ransacked store gathering any supplies he could. The job took a while he had to hold the bag on his right arm and place the supplies into the bag with his left hand. Merle snorted in frustration as every now and then the bag would slip off his arm or swing uncontrollably making it difficult to place his loot in. Finally the job was done and Merle left the gas station. He climbed into the van and opened a bottle of water, he greedily drank it. Water had never tasted so good he threw the empty bottle to one side and rummaged in the bag pulling out a candy bar; he shoved it in his mouth and chewed it quickly. Merle gave a small groan of pleasure he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hungry. A walker stumbled down the road and started making its way towards Merle; he gave a wide grin and started the vehicle revving its engine loudly. The van shot off down the road hitting the walker at full speed sending it hurling in the air like a rag doll, Merle laughed. "Dumb fuck!" He yelled as he watched the walker in his rear view mirror trying to get to its feet.

* * *

Merle had spent the night sleeping in the van. He had woken early his stomach gurgled in hunger. Merle decided that he'd head to Fort Benning. He knew he wasn't going to be able to survive by himself and the supplies that he'd scavenged yesterday were already running low, so Fort Benning seemed like a safe bet.

Merle had been driving for a couple of hours his stomach groaned in hunger again, he glanced down to the bag beside him. The plastic carrier was basically empty all it held now was a bottle of water and two tins of soup. Merle looked back up to the road and a small figure sitting on the side of the road caught his eye. His first thought was that it was a walker but as he drove closer he noticed it was a girl she must have been no older then twelve. The girl's short bobbed sandy blonde hair glistened in the sunlight; she sat with a shotgun on her lap and a black Ziploc bag at her side. "It's your lucky day Dixon." Merle muttered to himself. Merle knew the small girl would be no competition for him; he could easily take her gun and supplies and then leave her by the side of the road. A flash of guilt hit Merle when he thought about leaving a defenceless kid to look after herself but he quickly shook of the feeling. "Man up, everyone for themselves." Merle muttered as pulled up too the young girl and turned off the van's engine.

Merle jumped out of the van grabbing his gun and strode over to the girl his grey eyes flickered menacingly as he massive body loomed over her blocking out the sunlight. "Well hey girl. What's a young girl like you doing out here alone?" He looked at the small girl she had dirt smeared across her face and her jeans were ripped at the knees but other than being slightly dirty she look healthy.

The girl looked up at Merle her large brown eyes reminded Merle of a stray dog Daryl brought home once. Merle had pretended to hate that mutt but he'd secretly feed it scraps off food and pet it when Daryl had gone to bed, he didn't want his brother to see he was weak their old man had taught them loving things was a weakness. The girl gave a smile and crossed her ankles together adjusting the shotgun on her small lap. She then looked a Merle's stump. "How did you do that?" She asked cocking her head to the side. The question took Merle by surprise he was expecting this little girl to be scared of him but she seemed relaxed. She wasn't even bothered by the gun Merle held in his hand.

Merle snarled at her. "Ain't none of your business." Merle pointed his gun at the girl. "Now give me ya stuff and everythin' will be okay girl." Merle's facial expression changed into a look of confusion as the girl just started smiling at him. "What ya smilin' at pipsqueak?" Merle pushed the gun at the girl trying to scare her.

The girl carried on smiling. "At that." The girl pointed behind Merle and before he could turn he felt a searing pain hit the back of his head. Merle let out a yell and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You're all lovely people.**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby, LopezG, L.S. Wasp and kathleensmiles you're all wonderful.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Merle sat crossed legged on the floor in front of an old television. He picked at the bits of burnt scrambled eggs on his plate, the meal wasn't perfect but then how many six year olds could cook a meal on their own. Merle's mom had just given birth to his brother, she'd named him Daryl. Merle had been to see him; he'd even got to hold him for a while. The little baby had squirmed and looked up at him with large blue eyes, it was then that Merle knew he was going to protect his baby brother. He wasn't going to suffer like him and his ma._

_Merle was now on his own in an empty house. His old man had gone out to welcome the baby into the world, apparently that meant going to the local bar and drinking. Heavy shuffling footsteps approached the door and Merle panicked, he grabbed his plate and dashed to the kitchen, whilst rushing to the kitchen Merle tripped over his own feet and the plate hit the floor smashing into several pieces. Merle's eyes grew wide in fear and his heart started racing. "No no no no." Merle whimpered quietly trying to pick up the broken plate but it was too late. _

_A large shovel like hand grabbed Merle by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him into the air. "What ya doin' boy?" Merle's father's face was close to his. The overpowering smell of whiskey and cigarettes hit Merle._

_Merle squirmed trying to free himself from the huge man's grasp. "I'm...I'm sorry it was an accident." Merle spluttered._

_The huge man snarled. "I'm sorry." He mocked his son and threw him to the floor; Merle's back landed on the broken plate. The shards of broken crockery dug into the young boys back. "Real men don't say their sorry boy." The evil man snarled his cold grey eyes flickered with hate. "You ain't nothin' but scum!" He took off his belt and kicked his son causing Merle to roll onto his stomach, broken plate dug deep into Merle's chest and stomach making him whimper in pain. His father raised the belt high in the air and brought it down on Merle's back. "You were born scum son." The belt whipped Merle's skin again, the pain was unbearable. "You'll die scum." The vile man whipped the defenseless child harder, the belt cutting deep into his skin. Merle's body shook in pain. The man bent down close to Merle's ear. "And there ain't one person who will morn ya son. Not one." The man stood and kicked Merle in the ribs. Merle gritted his teeth he knew better than to cry in front of his old man. "Now clear this mess up and fetch me a beer." Merle watched his father sway into the dirty living room and sink into the sofa. He pulled himself to his feet; his bloody and beaten body shook violently. Merle started to clear away the broken crockery and a silent tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away. No way his baby brother would suffer like this, he'd protect him Merle silently vowed._

Merle let out a pained grunt and groan. He rolled on to his back not knowing what hurt more his head or his right arm. "Damn little bitch." Merle moaned pulling himself in to a sitting position he's thoughts fell to his brother and he felt a knot of guilt deep in his stomach. Merle grunted and pushed the feeling as deep down as he could. Merle looked around; it was dark now he must have been unconscious for hours he was lucky a walker hadn't found him. Pulling himself to his feet Merle looked around, his van was gone. "Fuckin' bitch!" Merle spat. "Weapons." He muttered looking around. The girl had picked him clean his riffle, his hand gun and even his knife had been taken. "Damn fuckin' kid just you wait." Merle started walking down the road his anger once again driving him forward. "You betta run girl cause when I find ya I'm gonna choke the life out of your scrawny body." Merle barked into the night.

* * *

The sun had just started to rise. Merle had walked down the abandoned road for hours. His feet ached and it felt like blisters had started to form on the bottom of them. Merle had managed to avoid a couple of walkers by sticking to the shadows but he knew it was a matter of time before he needed weapons and supplies.

Merle turned the corner and it looked like fate was finally smiling down on him. On the side of the road sat a black Cadillac Escalade, Merle moved over to the vehicle and looked in through the window. A large bag sat on the back and what seemed to be a dead body sat in the driver's seat, Merle gave a firm tap on the driver's window and the corpse sprang to life, it snarled and scratched at the window. Merle knew getting the walker out of the car and killing it wasn't going to be easy, he looked around and walked to the trunk of the car hoping to find something he could use in there. Merle opened the trunk and he gave a large grin. An array of tools were stored in the back of the vehicle Merle picked up a large tire iron. "Lucks changin'." Merle muttered as he picked up a tire iron.

Merle walked back to the driver's door, he placed the tire iron in the waistband of his jeans whilst he carefully opened the door. The walkers tumbled out of the car and on to the floor. Merle pulled the tire iron from his waistband and slammed it repeatedly down on the walker's head crushing its skull; he took all his anger and frustration out on the foul creature. Once he was sure the walker was dead Merle went to examine the bag on the back seat, he unzipped the bag and he threw his head back and gave a laugh. "Finally things are goin' ol' Merle's way." The bag held guns, four of them, two shot guns, one rifle and a handgun. Merle placed the handgun in his waistband and picked up the bag placing it on the passenger's seat; he then started the car and sped off.

Merle had driven a few miles down the road when a familiar sight came into view, the stolen white van. A large grin spread across Merle's face. "Got you now bitch." Merle snarled stopping the car. Merle grabbed a shotgun from the bag and slowly moved towards the van.

The white van was empty and there was no sign of the girl. Merle was pretty sure she couldn't have got far. "I'm commin' for you girl." Merle shouted. "Ol' Merles gonna hunt you down!" Merle walked back to his car.

He sat in the seat for a few seconds and something felt wrong. Merle looked down at the seat beside him. The bag of guns was missing. "What the fuck." Merle's eyes grew wide.

Just as Merle turned around the young girl jumped up from the back seat holding a gun to Merle's head. "Hi." The young girl smiled.

Merle grunted he clenched his fist. He really hated this kid. Merle turned his head as a woman entered the car and sat next to him. The woman looked like she was in her thirties; she had long sandy blonde hair. She was well built but Merle noticed unlike the kid in the back the woman looked like she hadn't seen a good meal in a while her collar bone visibly stood out, her eyes were large and brown. Merle grunted as the woman held a gun to Merle's head but it wasn't any gun, it was Merle's gun. The bitch was going to kill him with his own gun. "Good job sweetie." The woman smiled warmly at the girl in the back her southern accent was soft and warm. Merle looked at the woman's bony hands. He noticed she wore a wedding ring it glistened in the sunlight but seemed to be ill fitting the only thing stopping the ring from leaving her finger was the woman's knuckle. The woman prodded the gun at Merle. "Get out." She instructed.

Merle gave a husky chuckle. "I ain't leavin' you're gonna have to shot me bitch."

The woman scowled. "What do you just call me?" The woman almost sounded offended by Merle's words. "It makes sense to be polite to a lady who's got a gun."

The comment made Merle give a small snort. This woman had stolen from him and now she wanted him to be polite. "It ain't polite to hit a man when he ain't lookin'" Merle looked the woman up and down. "And it ain't polite to shoot a man with his own damn gun." Merle snarled.

The woman glared at Merle. "Get out or I'll shoot you." The woman pushed the gun roughly at Merle.

There was no way in hell Merle was letting this bitch steal his stuff again. Merle's eyes flicked back too the girl in the back. "Does the pipsqueak even know how to use that?" Merle snarled. He thought maybe he could overpower the woman if the child couldn't use a gun.

The girl frowned and placed the shotgun out of the sunroof releasing a single shot. She then pulled the gun back in to the vehicle and pointed it back to Merle. "Answer your question." The girl snapped. "And you shouldn't go throwin' names around you're the idiot whose been outsmarted by a thirteen year old twice." The girl smirked and Merle's anger started to build, he really wanted to give this kid a beating.

Merle sat still looking at both the girls he knew he wasn't going to win this. The blonde woman looked deadly serious about shooting him and if she didn't he was pretty sure the kid would. Merle opened the door and glared at the woman. "You listen here you bitch. I'm gonna find you both and when you least expect it I'm gonna kill both your sorry asses!" Merle's thought his words had the desired affect because the woman's deep brown eyes grew wide with fear.

Merle went to get out of the car and the woman shot forward grabbing the burly man's top yanking him back into the car. "Shut the door and drive." The panicked woman screamed.

Merle turned his head in the direction the woman was staring. A herd of walkers had started to pour out of the woods. "Fuck." Merle yelled. He slammed the door shut and started the car driving down the road at high speed. Merle gave a little smirk at the woman who still had the gun pointed at him. "Well woman guess you like ol' Merle more than you thought maybe you wanna keep me around to keep you company in the lonely nights huh." Merle cackled.

The woman snorted. "Don't get comfortable. No one deserves to be torn apart by those freaks." The woman squinted. "It doesn't mean you'll be staying long."

Merle gave a half smile. "Say what you want girl you've caught Merle fever and it ain't polite for a lady to snort." The girl in the back gave a laugh at Merle. "Well at least on of you appreciate Merle's humour." Merle gave a quick glance at the girl in the back. She was a pretty thing her sandy blonde hair had been cut into a messy layered bob and Merle couldn't help but give a small smile as she laughed causing her whole face to light up. Laughter was something Merle never really had in his life, even before the apocalypse.

The woman was trying hard not to smile, her lips gave a small twitch but she managed to stop herself. "Don't get to excited she'll laugh at anythin'" The woman lowered the gun a little and looked at Merle.

Merle took a quick look at the woman he knew there was no way to get the gun off the woman with out taking his hand off the steering wheel so for now Merle was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you LSWasp, piratejessieswaby and Emberka-2012.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

The drive had been silent so far and the woman still had the gun pointed firmly at Merle, he was impressed that her bony arm had held up this long. Finally the woman broke the silence. "Did you get bit?" She asked quickly.

Merle took a quick glance at the woman and just let out a snort. "Well sugartits not that it's your business but no."

The woman gave Merle a look of disgust. "You call me that again and I'll drop your sorry ass on the side of the road."

Merle's face twisted in to a vicious snarl. "Well you ain't told me your name."

The woman lowered her gun slightly. "I'm Belle and that's Anya, my daughter." Merle looked in the mirror at Anya who just gave him a smile. She sat crossed legged on the back seat writing something in a small pink book.

The car gave out a large clunking sound and started lurching forward. "Shit." Merle griped. "We're out of gas." The car gave out large groan of life and spluttered to a halt.

Belle jumped out of the car and climbed on the roof scoping out the surrounding area. Merle swivelled to look at the strange child in the back. "Hey girl what ya doin?" Merle eyed up the shotgun that had been carelessly placed beside her.

Anya raised her eyebrow and looked at Merle. "You know you shouldn't act like you care if you wanna make a play for the gun go ahead but don't act like you give a damn." Anya placed the small pink book back in her bag and picked up the gun.

Merle's face grew cold and stone like. "You know kids like you need their ass whoopin'" Merle snarled.

Anya looked at Merle she gave him a small frown. "Like to see ya do it with one hand." She muttered quietly under her breath. She slid out of the car and sat on the side of the road pulling her legs up to her chest.

Merle knew he had a gun tucked in his waistband he could take out both the troublesome girls in one go. Merle got out of the car and Belle jumped down gracefully landing by his side. "There's a small barn we could stay the night." Belle tilted her head and looked at Merle. "What do you think?"

Merle looked at little shocked. "You askin' my opinion now woman?" Merle pulled his gun from his waistband and pointed it at Belle. Anya jumped up pointing her gun at Merle.

Belle looked at Merle and then to her daughter. "Look we can stand here all day until someone falls asleep or we can call a truce." Belle kept her tone low.

Merle gave a husky laugh. "Why should I trust you? I mean you bitches screwed me over twice." Merle wasn't going to trust these two anytime soon.

Belle rubbed her face she was tired and hungry. "We're just tryin' to survive." Her tone became stern. "Now we can either work together or die alone."

Merle lowered his gun and Anya mirrored his movement. "Fine." Merle moved into Belle's personal space, pushing his face as close to hers as he could. "But I'm tellin' ya you try anythin' and I'll take you both out with out a second thought."

Belle pushed herself forward. "Right back at ya." She walked over to Anya and placed the bag on her shoulder then Belle wrapped her arm firmly around her daughter. "So the barn." Belle nodded in the direction and started to walk across a large field.

* * *

The trio walked across the large field, the sun setting made the sky light up with a beautiful orange glow it looked like the sky itself was on fire. Merle had noticed Belle had kept to the same pace as him her hand would twitch on her gun if he made sudden movements. "So honey bunch where are you and the pest headin'?" Anya was ahead of the couple the child kept looking back every so often with a look of annoyance at the slower adults.

Belle gave a slight smile. "Well I prefer that to sugartits. We're heading to Fort Benning." Belle turned her head to look at Merle. "What about you?"

Merle gave a soft grunt. "Same." He looked down at his missing hand and felt a surge of anger hit him again. He knew he would never make the long journey alone but Merle hated relying on other people. He had never needed help before and didn't want it now but if he wanted to survive Merle knew it would be safer to travel in a group. "Well I think you're right, we should call a truce and work together. Best for both of us I reckon."

Belle gave a slight nod, having someone to watch her and Anya's back is just what she needed. The walkers didn't tire like they did and Fort Benning was still miles away. "Sounds good." Belle gave Merle a soft smile. "On one condition. When we stop you let me clean up your arm and bandage it up. I don't want it to get infected." Merle gave a small nod he wasn't sure if he wanted someone he didn't know tending his wound.

It wasn't long before the three of them reached the old barn. Merle opened the barn door and the girls moved in with their guns drawn. The barn was dark and cold but on the plus side it was completely empty. Belle pulled the bag off her shoulder and placed it on the ground. "Do you think we'd be safer staying in the hayloft?" She asked turning to Merle.

Merle looked above them; the hayloft would be safer for them to spend the night since walkers had trouble climbing. "Sounds good I'll go check up there." Merle walked over to the large wooden ladder. At first Merle found it difficult to climb the ladder but after he climbed the first few rungs he got the hang of it quickly. Merle would place his nub on one rung whilst placing his hand on the rung above and pull his body up. Once on the top Merle looked around, apart from a mass amount of hay the loft was empty. "It's all good." Merle shouted down.

The two girls climbed up and looked around. "This will do for the night." Belle smiled placing the bag down she looked at Merle. "Right first I'll sort out your wound and then I'll make dinner." Belle knelt on the floor and pulled out a small first aid kit, she patted the ground next to her and Merle sat. Belle started looking at the wound she grabbed a bottle of water and cleaned away the dried blood and dirt. "It doesn't look infected." Belle said she gently placed some antiseptic cream on the wound and Merle winced. "Sorry." Belle muttered softly, she picked up a clean bandage and wrapped the nub.

Anya plonked her body next to Merle her lanky legs sprawled out next to his large muscular ones. "That's nothin'." Anya raised one of her eyebrows at Merle and started rolling up her shirt sleeve. "Check this out." Anya pointed out a large scar that ran the width of her elbow. "I fell out of a tree last year and my whole bone came right through my skin and everythin'" Anya proudly pointed at her scar smiling at Merle.

Merle couldn't help but return the girls smile. Belle stood up. "Yep she didn't even cry. She just cursed a lot." Belle ruffled her daughter's hair and then started to climb down the ladder. "I'll go start a fire and make dinner."

* * *

Merle and Belle sat outside around a small low burning fire pit. Anya had gone up to the hayloft to sleep and Merle could see how Belle was so scrawny. There hadn't been a lot of food but Belle had made sure that both he and Anya ate first and she had the smallest portion. Belle shivered and Merle threw an old blanket at her and grunted. "Put it over yourself don't need ya catchin' cold." Belle placed the blanket over her shoulders. "So you got someone watin' for ya at Fort Benning?" Merle was looking at Belle's wedding ring the flames made it shine in the darkness.

Belle yawned and gave a small nod. "My husband. He's a captain in the army, he was called away to help deal with the outbreak. He told me that if we were to get overrun to head for Fort Benning and he'd meet us there." Belle pulled the blanket tighter around her. "We've been together since high school." Belle wiped away a small tear and then composed herself.

Merle shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, he didn't know how to cope with the woman's emotions, and he cleared his throat. "I'll take the first watch you need to sleep." Belle stood up and nodded she walked into the barn she was exhausted. Merle watched her walk away and doused the fire; he made sure it was completely dead before making his way into the barn and up to the hayloft. Merle looked at Belle who had curled her body around Anya's protectively Merle grabbed a blanket and draped it over the sleeping bodies. He then picked up his gun and slumped his body against the barn wall. The barn was silent and Merle found his head flooded with thoughts of Daryl and the promise he made to his brother the day he was born. Merle had promised to protect his brother and not let him suffer but he'd failed him. Guilt knotted in his stomach and anger flashed through his body. "No." Merle grumbled. "It was your own fault baby brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any rights to the Walking dead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to LSWasp, piratejessieswaby and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Belle yawned and stretched, for a few blissful moments she'd forgotten where she was. Belle sat up and looked around her the old barn was silent and empty. Belle panicked, Merle and Anya were both gone and so were the guns. Belle jumped to her feet her heart started racing if Merle had hurt Anya she'd kill him. Belle rushed down the ladder and ran to the barn door, her mind raced with thoughts of what the strange man could be doing with her baby girl.

Belle skidded to a halt as she saw the two figures standing outside around a small fire pit. Merle stood holding his palm up to Anya. "C'mon now girl you can do better than that." Anya balled up her fists and started swinging them at Merle's hand. Merle gave a husky laugh. "That's it girl drive ya body in to it."

Belle smiled. "Morning." Merle and Anya both looked at Belle. "What's going on here?"

Anya gave a giant smile. "Merle's teachin' me how to throw a punch."

Belle ruffled Anya's hair and Anya frowned, she hated her mom doing that it made her feel like a small child. "So what's the plan of action?" Belle asked Merle.

Merle ran his hand through his short hair. "Walk a few miles 'till we find a small town and get some supplies together." Merle nodded to the black bag that lay near the fire pit. "Ain't much left in there."

Belle gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah we sort of hoped you had supplies when we..." Belle bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"Attacked me and left me for dead." Merle added gruffly. Anya had sat down on the floor and crossed her legs; she pulled her little pink book out of the bag and placed it on her lap, her pencil moved quickly across the page. "What the hell are you doin' kid?" Merle snapped.

Anya scowled and shoved the book back in the bag and handed the bag to Belle. "None of your business." Anya snapped back. Merle glared at the girl. It seemed she had a temper that matched his.

Belle pulled the bag over her shoulder and just shrugged at Merle. "Let's get a move on." Belle gave him a gentle nudge and Merle grunted and started walking.

* * *

The journey was going smoothly so far they had exchanged polite conversation and Merle had even made Belle laugh. Merle decided he liked Belle better when she laughed; she seemed to get a certain spark in her eyes that made her face light up.

The trio reached a small town. The streets seemed deserted but that didn't mean they were safe, cars laid scattered in the street and a few of the vehicles were overturned. The shops seemed ransacked and silent. Merle wasn't sure how many supplies they'd be able to gain but a little was better than nothing at all.

Belle gripped her gun tightly she was getting nervous both her and Anya had survived this long by staying away from towns. Belle had figured any place that had a lot of people before the outbreak would be crawling with walkers after it, so it seemed logical that they should avoid any town or built up area. Merle moved fearlessly towards a small grocery store Anya looked at her mom and then looked at Merle she walked forward to join the man. "Anya be careful." Belle hissed moving forward slowly.

Merle walked into the store his eyes darted around his surrounding. The store was a complete wreck dust covered all the surfaces and dried blood had ingrained itself into the floor. Anya was right behind Merle like a shadow, Belle slipped in behind them. A deep groan came from inside the store and Belle raised her gun. "Easy there princess." Merle placed his hand gun in his waist band. "You fire that thing in here and you'll bring a herd of the mother fuckers to us." Merle hissed. Belle lowered the gun and placed the bag on the ground she opened it and pulled out a baseball bat. Merle took the baseball bat off her and moved slowly down the aisle. Merle crept up behind the walker and smashed it in the head with the bat. He then grabbed two bags off the shelf and passed them to the girls. "Fill 'em up." Merle instructed.

Belle moved down one aisle and Anya decided to stick with Merle. Anya looked up at him and tilted her head slightly. "So you got a family?" She asked.

Merle frowned and threw a few tins of beans into the bag. "You sure are a nosey thing." Merle looked at Anya and she just shrugged.

Anya threw more tins in to the bag. "It's called bein' inquisitive." Anya looked at Merle. "My daddy used to say that there's no such thing as a stupid question only stupid people afraid to ask"

Merle couldn't help notice that the girl said the word "used" whilst talking about her dad. "So your ol' man's at Fort Benning?" Merle was starting to think he was being played again.

Anya's smile faded from her face. "Mom thinks he's still alive...but he was a good man, he'd put himself last it didn't matter if he got hurt." Anya played with the label on the tin she was holding. "I just don't think he made it, he'd come back for us nothin' would stop him findin' us."

Merle found himself feeling sorry for the small girl, in that moment she looked so small and lost. "I got a brother." Merle replied. "But it was his friends that forced me to cut off my hand." Anya looked at Merle her eyes wide in shook. "Don't worry I took my revenge."

Belle had turned the corner with a bag full of groceries. She looked at Merle and shook her head. "They say he who seeks revenge should dig two graves."

Merle frowned and pointed his large finger at Belle. "My baby brother got what he deserves, you don't go against kin. It ain't right." Merle didn't like being judged by someone who didn't know him or his brother.

Belle took the bag off Anya and shrugged. "Just sayin'."

Merle stormed off down the aisle. "Yeah well don't!"

As they left the store Anya looked around. "I bet we could use one of these cars." Anya started looking inside the abandoned cars; she peered through the window of an old blue truck. A bunch of keys sat in the ignition. "This one." Anya yelled.

Anya leant against the old truck and she felt something grab her ankles. Anya looked down and half a walker had its disgusting rotting hand wrapped around her ankle, it was using the other hand to pull itself from under the truck, its jaws gnashed together and it gave a rattling groan. Anya released a petrified scream causing Merle and Belle to sprint forward.

Belle raised her gun and took a shot missing the walker completely. Merle pulled his gun from his waistband and hit the rotting corpse right in the head. "Mom." Anya sobbed as Belle pulled her into a tight embrace.

Belle released her daughter and threw her arms around Merle hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much." Belle whispered softly kissing Merle on the cheek.

Merle blushed slightly. "Ain't nothin'." Merle placed his gun back in his waistband. "You girls are gonna be the death of me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal and kadieliz**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_"Where you at boy!" The all too familiar sound of Merle's father's voice boomed around the house. "You betta get out here son or they'll be hell t' pay ya hear you little fucker!" Merle climbed out of his bed and looked over at his brother making sure the drunken old man hadn't woke him up._

_Daryl yawned and opened his eyes a little. "What's goin' on?" Daryl asked groggily._

_Merle pulled an old dirty blanket over Daryl. "Shhh he'll hear ya. Now you stay up hear baby brother, no matter what you hear?" Merle said firmly. Merle knew if Daryl stayed upstairs he could save his brother a beating. Daryl yawned again and slowly nodded his sleepy head. Merle gave Daryl a lopsided smile and slowly made his way downstairs. _

_At ten years old Merle's body was now growing quickly he had become awkward and lanky. Merle would often trip over his own feet making his old man burst into fits of anger. "Where you at boy?" The voice boomed again. Merle's father stood swaying in the hallway he held a belt in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "You ain't nothin' but a waste of space boy." The man slurred and shuffled towards Merle. "No wonder your mama left you and your fuckin' waste of skin brother." Merle felt his fists clench at the mention of his Ma. Merle had been at school one day and when he came home Daryl was locked in the cupboard under the sink and she was gone. Their old man had said she left but Merle wasn't stupid, he knew the reason Daryl was in that cupboard was because his Ma had put him there. She'd always stick the children in the small cupboard when their old man came home drunk to spare her boys a beating. _

_"Shut up!" Merle yelled. The words that flew out of his mouth shock both him and his father._

_His father swayed closer to him. "Wha did ya say son." The old man was now right in Merle's face his breath was hot and stank of liquor._

_Merle pulled away from the brute. "N-n-nothin' I'm sorry."_

_The old man gave a bark like laugh. "Sorry...sorry is for girls and pussies. How many time do I got to tell ya?" The whiskey bottle made contact with Merle's head and the boy hit the floor. The belt then made contact with Merle's back the blows tore his skin from his body._

_"Big brother?" A small voice came from the top of the staircase and the beating stopped. "What's goin' on?" Daryl's voice was small and low, Merle blinked away the tears that filled his eyes. He'd told Daryl to stay in bed the damn kid should have stayed put. _

_"Get down here boy come see your Pa." Their dad called to Daryl, he still held the belt firmly in his hand blood glistened on the belt buckle. Daryl moved slowly down the stairs his eyes were clamped on Merle. "Come on son." The old man's tone was low and menacing. All Merle wanted to do was scream at Daryl and tell him to run but the stupid kid kept walking towards the twisted man. Daryl reached the bottom step and their father grabbed the small boy. Daryl squirmed and their old man punched the boy in the stomach making Daryl cry out in pain. Merle pulled himself to his feet and the vile man kicked Merle back to the floor. "You want your brothers beating' boy?" He father snarled. "If ya don't stay down dog!"_

_Merle laid on the floor blood trickled down his back and his body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to help Daryl but he couldn't survive another beating. Merle covered his ears as his brothers cries rang through the house. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Merle curled his body into a tiny ball and lay sobbing on the dirty wooden floor._

The car jerked and Merle woke up he felt something heavy on his side, he looked down to see Anya sleeping. Her body was tucked tightly into his. Merle sat up straight and the girl woke. "I ain't your pillow." Merle muttered. Merle would happily teach the kid to throw a punch, he'd even teach her to shoot since her mom obviously couldn't hit the broad side of a barn but Merle would never willing cuddle anyone, he wasn't a pussy. Dixon's don't cuddle that was for girls and pussies. Merle looked at Belle. "What the hell you playin' at? Your drivin' is about as good as your aim woman." Merle griped.

Belle ignored Merle and just gave a small smile. "There's a farm house we can spend the night. All have a good sleep." Belle's smile broadened. "I could even use the stove to cook." Merle gave a small smile at how easily pleased the woman was.

Belle grabbed a gun and jumped out of the truck. She slowly moved to the old dusty window of the house. Looking inside she could see a single dead body sitting in an old dusty arm chair with half of his head missing, the man had obviously shot himself in the head. "I think we're okay." Belle whispered.

Merle and Anya jumped out of the truck and made their way to the old house. "Go on then woman." Merle said gruffly. "It's your idea; you go in first and make sure the place is clear." Merle wasn't trying to sound mean but then again he didn't much care how he sounded. Merle just wanted to draw the line now, there was no way in hell he'd be playing the protector for these two. As far as Merle was concerned you were only as strong as your weakest link and he intended to toughen his weak link up.

Belle opened the door and the first thing too hit her was the smell. The air smelt stale and the smell of death lingered in the air burning her nostril, she gagged a little but composed herself quickly. Belle moved in to the living room first where the dead body sat. The corpse had half its face missing and maggots and blowflies were making a meal of the dead man. Belle gagged again and placed the back of her hand against her nose trying to block out the overpowering stench. Belle moved slowly room by room until she was sure it was safe. Belle knew what Merle was doing he was pushing her, trying to make her toughen up and in away she was glad. Belle was the youngest of four she had three older brothers who had looked after her all her life and then she'd married Jake and he'd taken over the roll of her protector. It had made Belle weak and in this new world the weak would die.

Belle walked back down the stairs. "All clear." She called to the others. "Just need to get rid of the body."

Merle walked in to the living room and placed his gun down. "I'll give you a hand." The comment made Anya giggle and Merle looked at her. "You want your ass whoopin' girl?"

Anya covered her mouth trying to hide the smile; she moved over to Merle's side and grabbed one of the dead man's hands. "I'll help. It's like team building." Merle grunted and grabbed the other arm in his hand and Belle took the feet. It took all of Belle's efforts not to throw up whilst carrying the rotting body out of the house; the only thing stopping her was Merle's constant staring. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to be sick so he could put her down but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing any weakness.

* * *

Belle had found a CD player in the kitchen and she was pleasantly surprised to find that the batteries inside were still working, she pressed play and started dinner. Merle listened to Belle humming along to the radio and looked out the front window checking for any stray walkers. "Can I ask you somethin'?" Anya entered the room and stood beside Merle.

"Just did twerp." Merle answered smugly.

Anya laughed Merle had only been with them for a few days but she liked him. "Can you teach me to shot properly?" Anya asked hopefully.

The question had stunned Merle for a few seconds; no one had ever asked Merle to teach them anything. Merle had taught Daryl to track and hunt but that was the only person who'd wanted to learn anything from him. "Sure don't see why not." Merle looked at Anya; the girl wore the largest grin on her face Merle had ever seen. "We'll do it tomorrow before movin' on. Set up some bottles and shit on the fence and give you a quick lesson."

Anya threw her arms around Merle's waist. Merle felt uncomfortable he wasn't used to being hugged; he wasn't sure how he felt about it. His father's words echoed in his head_. "Love is for girls you love somethin' means you're weak." _Merle roughly pushed Anya off him and walked away.

* * *

Merle had dragged the girls out of bed at first light. Belle and Anya stood yawning in the damp grass whilst Merle set up cans and bottles on the fence post. "Now you ain't got time to be princesses. We need to do this quick and move on before we attract attention. You got it?"

Both girls nodded and Merle started barking instructions at them. Anya was catching on quickly nine times out of ten she'd hit her target but Belle was struggling. "Ya need to get that killer instinct goin' woman." Merle barked. "Ain't no good bein' all lady like out here girl." Belle tried again and missed Merle stomped over to her and positioned his body behind hers. He kicked Belle's legs slightly apart so she had the right stance, then he placed his right arm tightly around her waist. Merle roughly grabbed her hand holding the gun in his left hand, he placed his head close to hers and his warm breath hit Belle's ear. "Now squeeze the trigger gently and breathe as you release the bullet, be gentle but firm." Merle's body moved closer to hers and butterflies filled Belle's stomach, she shook off the inappropriate feelings. She was married for god sakes now was not the time to be getting a crush. Belle fired the gun and hit the target. "There you go honey bunch." Merle hooted slapping Belle firmly on the backside.

A walker stumbled out of the woods and across the field Merle grabbed his gun from his waistband but before he could take aim Anya let out a shot and it took the walker down. Anya pumped her fist in the air in celebration. Merle gave a surprised huff and nodded to the van. "Time to move on I think."

The group sat in the van and Belle smiled at Merle. She bent close to him placing a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "Thank you. I wish I could teach you something." She cocked her head to the side. "You want me to drive?"

Merle raised an eyebrow. "You kiddin' you drive like an Asian." Anya howled in laugher and Belle gave a small pout and folded her arms, she poked her tongue out at Merle. "Best put that away woman or I'll bite it." Belle gave Merle a nudge and he sped off down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, Straight Edge Queen and Audreyevans.5.**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

The heavens opened and rain bounced off the sidewalk. Merle's heavy boots stomped against the ground as he jogged down the road, water splashed up his pants as he ran through a muddy puddle. Merle gave a look back to make sure the walkers were still following him. There were four in all, the rotting limp bodies snarled as they stumbled towards him Merle rounded the corner and gave a whistle. Belle and Anya joined Merle's side both had baseball bats gripped tightly in their hands, Anya handed Merle a bat and he nodded in thanks. As the walkers moved closer Belle jumped forward brining her bat firmly down on its head, Anya and Merle joined in. Belle moved on to another walker bringing her bat repeatedly down until the crack of a skull could be heard.

They stood and surveyed their work, the four lifeless corpses lay on the floor their blood mixing in with the rain. "God damn woman you went all Xena on their asses." Merle chuckled.

Belle gave a smile. "Well I'm learning from the best." She playfully nudged Merle with her hip and placed her bat over her shoulder.

Anya placed a rucksack on her back and kicked up a puddle. "I'm pretty sure it's child labour forcing me to carry this stuff." The girl moaned at the pair.

Merle pushed her forward with his bat. "Just move shorty. If it wasn't for me acting as a distraction we wouldn't have got that food."

Anya readjusted the bag on her back. "That's only 'cause you're the fattest and the walkers would rather chow down on you than me." Anya replied pouting at Merle.

Merle gave Anya a sharp clip around the back of the head. "It's muscle girl not fat and don't you forget it."

The group jogged back to the waiting truck and jumped in. Merle has been traveling with the girls for just over a week and although it wasn't his ideal scenario it wasn't as bad as he initially thought. Merle was getting on well with the girls; they followed Merle's instructions and had learnt to toughen up quickly because Merle had no time for mollycoddling or pep talks. They'd spend their days either traveling or scavenging and then they find somewhere to bunker down for the night.

The group were getting closer and closer to Fort Benning and with every passing mile Belle seemed to become lighter. The way Belle searched for her husband always brought Merle's guilt bubbling to the surface, part of him knew that leading the walkers to camp was wrong but Daryl hadn't been there so he wasn't in danger. Merle kept trying to silence his conscience by telling himself it was Daryl's fault for siding with the damn pig that had chained him to the roof and left him to die like an animal in a trap.

Belle looked at Merle sitting in the drivers seat he looked lost in thought, he looked sad. Belle gently rubbed the top of Merle's arm making him jump and pull away. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Merle looked at the woman her eyes were filled with sympathy. Merle glared at her, Merle Dixon didn't want or need sympathy from anyone. "Fine my only problem is you stickin' your nose into my business." Merle growled. Belle just sighed she was used to Merle's angry outbursts and tended to just ignore them, he was like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Merle started the truck and pulled off.

Anya played with a small hole in her jeans she wanted to break the silence with out annoying Merle. "Hey Merle" Anya watched Merle's face to make sure it was safe to continue. "Will you teach me how to hunt?" Anya had always been a tomboy and her father had been away a lot with the army. So for the first time in her life she was enjoying having someone to teach her new things.

Merle clenched his jaw and kept his eyes firmly ahead. He like Anya she was a quick kid with a hot head, she reminded him a lot of Daryl but Merle didn't want to become to close to her after all she was some other man's kid and some other man's problem. "I guess if we get time." Merle mumbled.

Merle hadn't seen a building or house for a while and it was due to start getting dark, he pulled the truck over on the side of the road. "We'll camp out t'night." Merle ordered. He jumped out of the van and started passing the bags to the girls. "C'mon get a move on." Both the girls followed silently behind Merle neither wanting to speak.

The group started to set up camp when the cracking of a branch made all three of them reach for their weapons. Merle moved quickly but silently behind a tree he placed his finger to his lips at both girls. Belle moved towards Merle her eyes squinted into the darkness. A groan was heard and a walker stumbled forward Merle moved from behind the tree and rammed his knife deep into the walkers eye socket, he kicked the trunk of the walkers body sending it falling to the ground and releasing his knife.

* * *

Merle had taken the night watch, they had managed to scavenge enough supplies to last them a few day so he figured he could sleep in the morning if Belle drove. He was sitting on a log when a slight rustling behind him made Merle jump up and spin around; he gripped his knife tight in his hand. Belle stood in front of him she held one of her hands up and carried a blanket in the other. Merle lowered his knife and gave an annoyed grunt. "What the fuck you doin' woman? I could've stabbed ya." Merle was annoyed by Belle's stupidity.

"I'm sorry. I thought you may be cold." Belle held out the blanket and Merle snatched it from her hand, he sat back down and Belle sat beside him she placed her head on his shoulder. Merle didn't really like the closeness of her the only time he wanted to be close to a woman was when he was screwing them but he didn't move her.

Belle wrapped her arms tightly around his right arm trying to steal Merle's body heat. Merle glanced down at Belle. "What's with you and your kid always gotta be touchy feely?" Merle groaned.

Belle gave a small smile and rubbed her face against the fabric of his shirt. "Just want to keep warm that's all." Belle muttered into his arm.

Merle gave a small husky laugh. "Fuckin' will keep us warm sweet ass." Merle gave Belle a dirty grin. "How about a quickie whilst the half pint is tucked up in bed?"

Belle laughed she was getting used to Merle's filthy sense of humour. Belle looked up a Merle and gave him a cheeky grin. "Well first things first Mr Dixon, I'm a married woman and secondly." Belle placed her face close to his her warm breath gently hit his ear. "I don't do quickies, I take my sweet time and I do it right." Belle placed a soft kiss on Merle's cheek. Merle sat there speechless whilst Belle stood up and moved back to her sleeping daughter.

A grin spread across Merle's face as he realised that Belle may not be the good southern girl he first thought. "Ol' Merle would love a piece of that ass." Merle muttered to himself.

* * *

As soon as the sun started rising Merle woke the girls he wanted to get an early start. Anya had gone to get some fire wood to keep the fire pit going and Belle had started to prepare breakfast.

Merle plonked his body next to Belle's. He watched her fighting with a can of beans; she scowled and pouted at the tin. Merle snatched the can from her hands and opened it for her. "What sort of woman can't open a can of beans?" Merle muttered.

Belle poked her tongue out like a child. "You better be nice otherwise I won't feed you." Belle poked his broad chest playfully.

Merle stood up. "Well is that so missy." Merle's eyes shone with mischief and Belle jumped to her feet. Merle made a grab for Belle but the nimble woman dodged him. "You betta run cause I'm gonna whoop your ass for you." Merle grabbed for Belle again but it was like trying to catch smoke.

Belle laughed and moved around the fire pit. Merle grabbed Belle holding her arm tightly in his hand he pulled her to him. Belle's body hit Merle's muscular chest and she laughed again. Belle's laughter was cut short by the sickening sound of Anya screaming for help. Merle released Belle and the couple ran off in the direction of the scream. Belle was petrified of what she'd find her heart was racing and she started to feel sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to kadieliz, Emberka-2012 and Straight Edge Queen.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Merle and Belle ran through the woods branches and barbs whipped Belle's skin as she ran. When Merle first saw Anya with a body on top of hers he though it was a walker attack and tried to block the view from Belle but then the figure straddling the girl spoke. "You betta shut up girl or I'll slit your throat." The man growled.

Merle noticed another man standing a few feet away with a gun. "Hurry up Matt that little bitch screams will have brought the lame brains down on us!"

Belle felt sick when she realised what the men were trying to attempt. Her daughter was just a child and these disgusting vile men were trying to rape her baby. Belle didn't hesitate; she raised her gun not caring if every walker in the world heard the shot. Belle shot the man holding the gun it missed his head and severed his throat, crimson blood spewed over the man on top of her daughter.

Merle ran at the man straddling Anya he raised his leg and kicked the man off the child. Belle ran to Anya pulling her daughter close to her she tried to soothe the crying girl. Merle sat on the vile man placing all his weight on his chest. "Not nice is it?" Merle snarled. "A giant sweaty bastard learin' over ya, not knowin' what's gonna happen next."

The man underneath Merle swallowed and started to panic. "Hey man I'm sorry I didn't realise she belonged to you brother." The man gave a nervous laugh and Merle punched the man. "Look...please I'm sorry I was only playing." Merle turned his head looking at Anya her face was muddy and tear stained; she had a swollen lip and a bruised eye.

Merle clenched his jaw tightly, anger coursed through his body and he was overcome with the need to protect the girl. Anya was a child and he hadn't been able to protect his brother but times had changed, Merle was bigger and stronger now. He was unstoppable. "Well that's okay brother." Merle gave a husky laugh and shook his head. "You was just playin'" Merle patted the man's chest and the pinned man let out another nervous laugh. Merle's laughter stopped, his face became hard and his eyes became cold. Merle pulled his gun from his waistband and forced it into the man's mouth, the man struggled under Merle's weight. "Now don't worry brother." Merle's tone was almost playful. "I'm only playin'" Merle spat on the man and pulled the trigger killing the man. Merle stood up and placed his gun back in his waistband he looked at the girls sitting in the dirt. "You two betta get up and start movin' before the geeks come." Just as Merle finished the sentence a low moan came from behind them. Belle pulled Anya to her feet and the girls ran.

Anya sat in the truck with her legs pulled to her chest whilst Merle and Belle loaded the truck quickly. "You didn't think twice 'bout killin' that man." Merle looked at Belle her large brown eyes were fighting back tears.

"He tried to hurt my girl he deserved it. It was..." Belle was interrupted by Merle.

"Revenge." Merle said bluntly. "Well don't they say he who seeks revenge should dig two graves?" Merle gave a smirk.

Belle squinted at Merle as he used her own words against her. "Yeah and I did." Belle hissed. "One for the sick fuck who tried to rape my daughter and one for the man who was gonna let it happen." Belle jumped into the truck and pulled her daughter tight to her body.

* * *

Merle pulled the van up to a gas station. "There's not going to be any gas left." Belle whispered trying not to wake Anya.

Anya had finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Every so often her body would tense up and she'd whimper. "We're gonna stop here rest and make plans." Merle instructed. The group had left the campsite so quickly they hadn't even checked a map and Merle had been up all night he needed to sleep. "Is there a problem?" Merle asked gruffly.

Belle played with Anya's hair. "No." Belle then kissed her daughters head and looked at Merle. "Do you want me to go in first?" Merle shook his head and slipped out of the truck.

The inside of the gas station was empty just as Merle thought it may have been. The shelves had been ransacked and all that remained was a damp derelict smell. Merle moved swiftly through the store making sure there weren't any nasty surprises, as he walked back down the raided aisle a man jumped out and pointed a gun to Merle's head. "Give me you gun and all your shit!" The man spat at Merle.

Merle just gave the man a slight smirk. "Fuck you." Merle growled.

The man pushed the gun tightly to Merle's temple. "I ain't fucking joking. I'll decorate this place with your brains and..." The man stopped talking and his eyes became wide when he felt cold metal pressed against the back of his head.

"Well sugar you shoot him and I'm gonna shoot you." Belle tightened her grip on the trigger. "Now we can see who has the quickest trigger finger or you can just lower your gun." The man lowered his gun. "Where you from?" Belle asked the malnourished looking man, she didn't lower her gun she didn't trust the man.

The man stared blankly at Belle for a few moments and then answered. "Fort Benning."

The words made Belle's heart jump. "What's it like there?" She asked she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

The man shook his head. "All gone, it's overrun the freaks are everywhere." Belle gave a small gasp and lowered her gun. If everything was gone that meant Jake was dead and all the searching had been in vain. As soon as the gun was lowered and Belle was distracted the man pulled out a knife and rushed at Belle. Merle pulled his own knife out and jumped on the man; their bodies tumbled and wrestled on the floor. Merle easily overpowered the man and drove his knife through the man's eye; the man's body gave a few final twitches and then stopped moving.

Belle's face crumpled in pain and fear she let out a large sob and fell to her knees. "What am I gonna tell Anya?" Belle looked at Merle her large eyes filled with sorrow.

Merle stood up and towered over Belle. "Get a grip woman the kid needs ya. Now ain't a time to breakdown." Merle walked back to the truck where Anya sat with a gun gripped tightly in her hands. When Anya saw Merle approaching she opened the door and let her legs swing out of the vehicle. Anya's eye and lip were still swollen and Merle had noticed bruises starting to form around her neck, it made him angry she was just a kid. "C'mon girl we're stayin' here t'night."

* * *

Merle had spent the afternoon sleeping or pretending to so he could avoid being around the girls. Belle told Anya about Fort Benning and the girls had spent the day weeping for Jake. The way they carried on it was as if the man was a superhero or some sort of god.

As night broke Merle took over on watch shift and Belle and Anya slept. Merle sat by the doors his damaged arm rested on his lap. Anya appeared beside the large man and sat next to him, she looked so lost and scared the look didn't suit her. "You should be sleepin' girl." Merle whispered huskily.

Anya pulled her legs to her chest and played with the hole in her jeans. It seemed to be something she did when she was nervous or thinking, the hole had gotten bigger since the day they first met. "So what now?" Anya asked not looking at Merle.

Merle shrugged. "Dunno. Find you and your Ma a safe place to stay."

Anya carried on playing with the hole. "We could carry on traveling with you." She said slowly.

Merle gave a light snort. "Don't need to be draggin' your asses around with me. Ol' Merle's fine on his own." Merle didn't want the girls with him for too long they were already making him feel thing that he didn't want to feel. They were making him weak.

Anya gave a slight sniff and looked at Merle. "You could stay with us."

Merle looked down at Anya. "I ain't gonna be your new daddy so piss off and quit pesterin' me kid." Merle felt guilty for being so harsh but he didn't want to become soft. He needed to stay tough in this world.

Anya looked hurt she liked Merle she knew he was rough around the edges but at the same time she knew he was a good man. Anya stood up and walked over to her sleeping mother she rummaged through the black bag and picked out a small pink book. Anya slowly walked back to Merle and handed it too him. "I ain't lookin' for a new daddy I'm just lookin' for a friend." Anya turned away from Merle and curled up next to Belle and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to Emberka-2012 and Straight Edge Queen. You are lovely people and your reviews make me work harder.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Merle sat flicking through the small pink book that he'd seen Anya scribbling in. The small book seemed to be a list of laws and rules for surviving the apocalyptic world complete with cartoon drawings. Merle gave a small smile the girl seemed talented. Most of the rules were common sense like.

_Rule one. Always make sure you destroy the brain._

Some of the rules Merle had learnt the hard way.

_Rule twelve. Always watch your back._

Merle rubbed the back of his head remembering how important that rule was. Some off the rules made Merle laugh.

_Rule five. Never set a freak on fire. You just get one pissed off fire ball coming at you!_

It was the last rule in the small book that brought a lump to Merle's throat.

_Rule twenty. Always make sure you make friends with a kickass unstoppable person._

Underneath the rule a picture of Merle had been drawn. Merle got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anya thought of Merle as a friend. Merle knew then and there he needed to find a safe place to leave these girls and get away from them as quick as possible.

* * *

Sadness hung in the air the next morning. Anya had become quiet and distant, not even Merle's crude jokes brought a smile to her face. Belle just silently got everything together ready to leave.

Belle looked at Merle. "Where now?" She tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. Belle felt lost and empty but Merle was right Anya needed her Belle knew she had to become tougher for her daughter but the loss of her husband made her feel numb.

Merle yawned and stretched his body out. "Find somewhere safe for you girls I guess."

Anya stood up and strode off towards the exit. She hated the thought of Merle abandoning her and her mom, just like her dad had done. As she reached the door she turned around and ran back to the couple. "We have big trouble. Like big, big trouble." Merle and Belle ran towards the door a herd of at least twenty walkers were making their way towards them. The walkers had already reached the truck making escape seemingly impossible.

Merle looked at the small herd he knew there was no way they'd be able to take out all of the walkers. "Fuck." Merle groaned under his breath.

Belle looked at the herd and then to the dead body of the man that Merle had killed last night slumped on the floor. "I have a plan." Belle started to drag the body towards the door Merle looked at Belle struggling with the weight of the body. "We use this body as a lure for the walkers, whilst they're chowing down on this guy we can make a move to the truck taking down any stragglers."

Merle gave Belle an impressed smile. "Well baby doll ain't you a smart cookie." Merle grabbed the body in his good hand.

Belle chucked the truck keys to Anya. "Whilst they're distracted you jump in the van and get ready okay." Anya gave a nod and Belle grabbed the dead man's feat.

Belle and Merle dragged the corpse outside Anya covered them shooting any walkers that came to close. As the walkers left the truck and made their way towards Belle and Merle Anya sprinted towards the truck dodging a few rotting hands that made a grab for her.

Belle and Merle backed away quickly from the body both pulled out guns. A few walkers knelt down and started to devour the dead man whilst a couple felt they wanted a fresher meal.

Anya started the old truck, she'd never driven before and first time nerves got the better of her as the truck gave a heavy lurch forward. "Crap." Anya muttered taking a deep breath she placed her foot on the gas and the truck flew forward taking down any walkers that crossed its path. Anya drove towards Belle and Merle causing both of them to jump out of the way or risk getting run over.

Merle shot a couple more walkers giving Belle time to enter the vehicle. Belle returned the favour by placing her body out of the sunroof and taking down as many walkers as she could, Merle jumped in and Anya placed the truck into reverse making it shoot backward. The movement of the truck made Belle lose her footing and she fell back into the truck landing roughly on top of Merle. "Watch my face." Merle yelled as Belle waved her gun around trying to move her body on to the seat next to him.

Belle gave an unladylike grunt. "Shut up you baby, its empty." Belle finally got herself seated and looked at Anya. "You wanna slow down speed demon?" Anya was now driving at high speed her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration. "Number one cause of deaths is traffic accidents." Belle grumbled.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Uh...no. I think you'll find number one cause of deaths is being eaten by walkers." Anya used her stroppy sarcastic teenager tone on her mother.

Merle gave a bark like laugh. "You ain't a bad driver for a girl kid. You drive a hell of a lot better than your Ma." Belle gave Merle a deep dig in the ribs and Merle laughed louder.

Belle looked over at Merle his normal stony expression had changed the man looked happy and light, almost like a naughty child. "You know you can't leave us yet." Belle said playing with the ends of her hair.

Merle stopped laughing and looked at Belle. "And why's that?" Merle asked gruffly.

"Because you said you'd teach Anya to hunt." Belle gave a sweet smile. "Please it would be a help to us if one of us knew how to hunt."

Merle huffed every time he tried to put a distance between him and the girls he'd find himself being pulled back to them as if there was some sort of invisible tether keeping them together. "Fine but you're skinin' and guttin' whatever we catch woman." Belle smiled. She'd found an unlikely friend in Merle Dixon and she wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

* * *

Anya had kept to the dirt tracks and side roads just as Merle told her to. The dirt track the group were currently traveling down seemed endless but their patients was soon rewarded. At the end of the old beaten dirt road sat a small log cabin, endless woods sat behind the cabin and large open land sat in front of the beautiful building. It looked like something from a fairy tale. "Let's check it out." Belle's tone was filled with excitement.

The three of them climbed out of the truck. "No guns." Merle instructed. "No noise."

Merle led the group he slowly pushed open the door and it let out and eerie creak. Merle entered the house and dust danced in the dim light. Belle moved upstairs with a baseball bat in her hand and Anya moved slowly into the kitchen.

Belle stood on the upstairs landing; it was a small space with one dirty window that faced out into the woods. Belle stood and looked at the three closed doors, she moved cautiously to the first door. "What's behind door number one?" Belle muttered to herself. She pushed open the door and held her breath; to Belle's surprise room was empty. A large double bed sat in the room, all the furniture looked like it had been hand carved from oak and a floor length mirror stood in the corner of the room. Belle caught her appearance in the mirror and frowned, she used to be beautiful and curvy. A proper southern flower but now she was nothing more than a gaunt skeletal figure with dark bags under her eyes. Belle sighed and left the room making her way to door number two. Again there was no need for a cautious entrance. Belle stood in the bathroom of the house it was small and neat, she opened the medicine cabinet to find it fully stocked. "This is too good to be true." Belle thought to herself.

Merle walked upstairs and joined Belle in the bathroom. "Nothin' downstairs there's a cellar full of booze." Merle gave a grin. "We can get shitfaced drunk."

Belle rubbed the top of Merle's right arm gently. For the first time Merle didn't tense his arm or pull away from Belle. "Just one more room." Belle opened the third door. It led into another bedroom, this bedroom was larger than the first and two dead bodies lay on the bed. Belle slowly moved closer her foot hit a gun that sat on the floor; she picked it up and handed it to Merle. Belle looked at the couple both were old with grey hair and wrinkled faces. The woman had a neat bullet hole in her head; the man however had half the top of his head missing. The man had obviously shot his wife first and then killed himself. Belle felt a deep sadness inside her yet it was somehow morbidly romantic they died together in their own bed.

* * *

The two bodies were removed from the bedroom and burnt outside. Belle had flipped the mattress and she'd decided to take that room, whilst Anya took the other room. Merle had said that he'd take the sofa because he didn't intended to be staying long.

Anya sat next to Merle and pulled out her pink book. "What's the new rule then girl?" Merle asked leaning towards Anya trying to read as she wrote.

Anya smiled. "Rule twenty one. Never waste a dead body, it makes great bait." Merle gave a laugh and patted Anya on the back. Anya closed the book and looked at Merle. The girl looked tired and miserable. "Can we hunt tomorrow?" Anya asked softly.

Merle nodded. "Sure ain't no time like the present." Merle wanted to get the hunting lessons over with as soon as possible. The quicker Anya learnt to hunt the quicker Merle could leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thanks for reading ad reviewing.**

**Thanks too Emberka-2012 and Straight Edge Queen.**

**Straight Edge Queen you're so lucky we're a week behind you in the UK I can't wait until Merle returns. There's going to be trouble for sure.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

In one week Merle had taught Anya how to track and hunt, the girl never failed to impress Merle. Anya's quick wit and her light feet made her an excellent hunter. Merle had started to teach Anya all about snares and traps and yet again she was quick and eager too learn.

Merle and Anya were now making their way through the woods collecting their prey from the snares they laid the day before. Merle had a rope looped around his body with three rabbits tied to it. "Last one to collect girl and then home." Merle traipsed through the undergrowth with Anya hot on his heels. They approached the small clearing where they'd placed the last snare and Merle's face twisted in pure frustration. A dirty stinking rotting walker was bent over making a meal out of his catch. Anger coursed through Merle's body but it was Anya who seemed more upset at that sight.

Anya grabbed Merle's knife from its sheath and walked over to the walker and gave it a firm boot in the backside sending the rotting beast tumbling to the floor. Anya gave the walker another kick the beast gave a disgusting groan and rolled onto its back. "That's mine." Anya yelled driving the knife deep into the walker's eye hitting its brain. Anya pulled the knife out and kicked it in the stomach. Anya was pissed off both her and Merle had spent hours tracking the rabbits and laying snares to catch them, she hated these creatures and the virus they carried they'd ripped her life apart and now they'd stolen her dinner. "Look at it." Anya pointed to the torn apart carcass of the rabbit. "All torn apart by that...that...sick fuck!"

Merle walked over to Anya and took his knife off her. He shook away the excess blood and wiped the blade clean. "C'mon kid let's go home." Anya watched Merle disappear into the woods and gave a grin. Merle had said home, it was the first time he'd ever said that before. Anya ran after Merle.

* * *

Belle sat on the front porch in an old rocking chair sewing a pair of Merle's socks. A shrill whistle made Belle look up to see Merle and Anya bounding towards her. Belle stood up to greet her brave hunters. "Mom we got rabbit." Anya called pointed to the rope looped around Merle's large body.

Belle walked towards the pair and Merle handed her the rabbits. Merle smiled at Belle he couldn't help but notice the difference a week had made too the woman. A few good meals and decent night sleep had made Belle sparkle. Belle had put weight back on and it had gone to all the right places, she seemed happier as well and Merle liked it. "Well I could get used to bein' greeted by a sweet ass every time I come home." Merle gave Belle a smirk and pinched her butt.

Belle swatted at Merle. "Hands off Dixon." Belle smiled. "I'll start gutting and skinning the dinner." Anya looked at the couple and raised her eyebrows, when Merle was around her mom didn't seem so sad, she didn't seem to miss her dad so much. "And you young lady get clean before dinner." Belle waggled her finger at Anya who was caped head to toe in dirt.

Anya pouted and looked at Merle for some form of help. "But mom Merle's dirty too." Anya protested.

Belle gave her daughter a gentle push towards the door. "Yes and I'm not Merle's mom am I?"

* * *

Dinner was a rabbit stew and each and every morsel had been devoured. Merle leant back in his chair his right arm moved behind his head, he rubbed his stomach with his left hand and let out a huge yawn. As Merle sat up straight in the chair he winced.

Anya caught the pained expression in the man's face. "You okay?" Anya asked removing the bowl from in front of Merle.

"Fine." Merle rolled his shoulder back and forth. "Just a stiff muscle."

Anya placed the bowls in the sink and looked at Belle. "Mom you used to massage dads bad shoulder all the time can't you help Merle?"

Belle gave a slight blush and Merle laughed. "Was that the only stiff muscle you used to massage honey bun?" Anya looked confused and Belle felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "C'mon now girl I know you ain't shy."

Anya looked at her mother with slight confusion. "Mom just sort him out it's his good arm." Anya's whiny tone made Belle throw her head back and groan.

"Fine." Belle gave in. "Take off your top." Merle grinned and stood up removing his shirt. Belle's eyes fell to the scars that were all over Merle's chest, they all looked old but they still made Belle's stomach churn. How could anyone do something so vile to another human? Belle turned the kitchen chair around. "Sit." Merle did as he was told. He sat on the chair his chest rested against the back of the chair. Belle noticed more scars covering Merle's back and she ran her finger down one long large scar. Belle wanted to hug the man and tell him how wonderful he was but she knew it would just end in him yelling at her.

Merle raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on the top of the chair. "C'mon woman I'm watin' here." Merle closed his eyes and then felt Belle's soft firm hands start working. Belle kneaded and rubbed the shoulder making Merle release a small soft groan, his shoulder muscle started to soften and Merle felt his body relaxing. "Ohhh god woman that's good." Merle moaned as Belle kneaded deeper.

Belle gently moved Merle's shoulder and gave it a couple more gentle rubs. "There we go. You feel better." Belle ran her fingers across the back of Merle's neck.

Merle tilted his head towards Belle, he gave her a soft look that Belle had never seen the man use before. "It's all good now. Everything's good." Merle muttered.

Anya looked at Merle and Belle and gave a sly smile and forced a yawn. "Well I'm super tired so I'm gonna go to bed." Anya stood up and kissed her mom and then gave Merle a quick hug before he could protest to it. "Night." Anya called as she left the kitchen.

Belle gave Merle a smile. "So...you wanna get drunk?" Belle reached into the cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of Southern Comfort.

Merle stood up and grabbed the bottle off Belle. "Now you're talkin'" Merle unscrewed the top and took a large swig.

* * *

Merle and Belle sat on the couch. Belle had her legs draped over Merle and she passed the nearly empty bottle back to him. "You know what." Belle slurred pulling her body slightly towards Merle. "I really didn't like you when we first met."

Merle gave a wheezy laugh and pointed his large finger at Belle. "Yeah and I thought you were a class A stuck up bitch." Both Belle and Merle laughed.

Belle pulled her body up and knelt on the couch she swayed slightly and Merle steadied her with his handless arm. "No...no...listen. Anya wanted you to stay cause you reminded her of poncho."

Merle looked confused. "I'm a poncho?" Merle burped loudly making Belle cackle.

"Nooooo." Belle lurched forward her sandy blonde hair shone in the dim light. "Poncho was our three legged cat." Belle placed her palms on Merle's chest and splayed her fingers. Merle laughed and Belle was mesmerised by the rise and fall of his giant chest. "I miss him." Belle whispered sadly and tears started to fall as she thought about Jake.

Merle grabbed Belle's wrist. "I know but he's gone." Belle raised her head and a tear ran down her cheek. Merle moved his hand to her face and wiped away the tear. "Ain't no use cryin' over the dead girl." Merle whispered.

Belle nodded and placed her forehead on Merle's, she let her lips dance above his for a few second and then they made contact. The kiss was light and soft unlike any kiss Merle had received before. Belle gave a soft moan and broke the kiss her large brown eyes looked into his grey ones. Neither of them moved for a second then Belle became pale her eyes grew wide and her body heaved forward and she vomited all over Merle.

Merle shot up sending Belle spilling to the floor. "I'm sorry." Belle giggled as she laid star fished on the floor.

Merle was about to start screaming and shouting but it would have been useless as Bell had passed out on the floor. Merle walked into the kitchen and wiped his chest off with a cloth. He then went back into the living room and threw Belle over his shoulder and started to climb the stairs with her. Merle gently placed her in the bed and left the room, before going back downstairs Merle quickly checked in on Anya the teenage girl was sleeping soundly. Merle gave a small smile and went back to his couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks too kadieliz, Emberka-2012 and Straight Edge Queen. You're all lovely thank you. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Belle woke up and a sharp pain shot through her head, her mouth was drier than a desert and it tasted like vomit. Memories of the previous night flooded Belle's head and she covered her face with her hands. She'd cried over her dead husband, kissed Merle and then the cherry on top of the cake she threw up over the poor man. Belle gave a small whine, she didn't want to go and face him. Belle just wanted the ground to swallow her up. She slowly pulled herself out of her bed the room started to spin. Belle ran to the bathroom only just making the toilet, Belle heaved. "Oh dear Lord." Belle groaned. She turned around to see Merle standing in the doorway.

Merle's large frame nearly filled the width of the door he stood with his arms folded and had a smirk on his face. "What's wrong woman. Can't handle your drink?" Merle gave a husky laugh.

Belle could feel her cheeks burning she covered her face with her hands. "I...am...so...sorry." Belle spread her fingers allowing one of her eyes to peep out to look at Merle. "Sorry." Belle whispered.

Merle gave Belle a smile. "Its okay baby doll but next time you throw up on me I betta get more than a kiss." Merle walked towards the toilet. "Now I gotta piss. So move or you're gonna get wet." Belle reached up too Merle and he pulled her to her feet. Belle landed tight into his chest, both of them just stood looking at each other. Merle made the first move this time he roughly placed his hand behind Belle's head and kissed her. Belle let her body melt into his, as Merle's tongue explored Belle's mouth Belle gave a tiny groan. Merle slid his hand down her back and it rested firmly on her butt.

"Mom." Anya threw the door open and Merle and Belle quickly pulled away from each other. "Uh." Anya looked at the couple and smiled slightly. "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to come huntin' with Merle and me?"

Belle looked at her daughter and then back to Merle. "Sure. I'll just get ready." Anya nodded and walked out of the bathroom smiling. Anya knew there was no chance of Merle leaving now.

Belle went to leave the bathroom and Merle grabbed her wrist. "Honey bunch." Merle pulled Belle to him and nuzzled his face close to her ear.

"Yes." Belle answered rubbing the back of Merle's head softly.

"Brush ya teeth or chew some gum, you taste disgustin'" Merle laughed and Belle playfully swatted the giant man.

"You cheeky son of a bitch." Belle laughed swatting at Merle again.

Belle went to leave and Merle gave her a firm slap on the butt. "You betta keep up on the hunt woman." Merle called after her.

Merle watched Belle disappear into her room. Merle wasn't sure what feelings the woman stirred in him but he did know that he liked them and he knew at this point in time he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The threesome moved through the woods Anya was out in front, she'd bend low to the floor every so often to check the trail. Belle watched her daughter move gracefully between the trees, she looked like she belonged in the woods. "Thank you." Belle whispered so not to distract her daughter. "You've done a fantastic job with her." Belle knew first hand how hard it could be to teach Anya things. Anya would only learn what she wanted too and even then she'd give people a lot of attitude.

Merle shrugged. "Ain't nothin' to do with me it's all the kid." Merle never took his eyes off Anya making sure she didn't wonder off to far.

Anya stopped and whistled too Merle she signalled for him to go left and Merle moved silently. A deer stood grazing quietly Anya raised her shotgun a fired striking the animal dead. Anya grinned at Merle and Merle gave her a firm pat on the back. Pride flowed through Merle's body. "Nice one girl." Merle watched Anya examine her kill. "Wanna help me carry it?" Merle ruffled Anya's hair before Anya could respond a gun went off and a bullet flew past Merle's head. Merle looked at Belle; she had her gun pointed at him. "What the fuck?" Merle looked behind him to see a walker lying dead on the floor with a bullet hole right between the eyes.

"Nice shot mom!" Anya smiled she hugged her mom Belle smiled at Merle.

Merle returned the smile and nodded. Belle had changed a lot in a short amount of time and it was thanks to him. "I'll help carry that back." Belle nodded at the deer and placed her gun in her waistband. "But I'm not gutting it by myself."

The three of them carried the deer through the woods and Anya started laughing. Merle tilted his head back and gave her a quick look. "What you laughin' at?"

Anya smiled her large natural genuine smile. "I was just remembering the first time mom and dad took me camping."

Belle gave Anya a stern look. "Don't you dare missy." Belle warned firmly.

Merle was now intrigued by what had happened on the camping trip. "Why don't ya share the story?" Merle smiled at Belle and yet again Belle started going red.

Anya smirked. "So we went camping in the woods and we're roastin' marshmallows over a campfire and mom's not paying attention she's too busy talkin' to dad about some stuff." Anya gave a small giggle. "So she pulls the marshmallow out and it's on fire, like a big marshmallow fireball. Mom starts screamin' and wavin' the stick around and the marshmallow flies through the air and lands on the tent." Merle started laughing with Anya. "The tent catches fire and we end up goin' home"

Merle looked at Belle. "What the hell is your problem woman?" Merle laughed he was starting to wonder how someone so clumsy had survived so long. Belle pouted and scowled there was no way for her to win the argument so silence was they only answer.

* * *

Dinner was over and Belle again had outdone herself again. Merle lay on the couch his feet were on Belle's lap and the woman was rubbing his them. Anya pulled a face of disgust. "That is so gross." Anya scrunched up her nose and poked out her tongue.

Merle let out a yawn. "Shut up and go back to readin' girl." Merle snuggled into the couch and gave a contented sigh; for once in his life Merle was happy.

Anya smiled and carried on reading. Belle looked at her daughter. "What you reading sweetie?"

Anya held up the book. "Little women it's really go..."

Before the sentence was finish the door was kicked open and a group of men flew into the house. "On your knees." One tall dark haired man yelled pointing a gun at the three of them.

Merle was deciding if he could take on the group of men when a tall lanky dark haired boy grabbed Anya. "Do as we say or I'll kill her." The young boy seemed twitchy as if he didn't really know what he was doing and Merle knew that made the young boy more dangerous than the others. A twitchy trigger finger would end in nothing but trouble and heartache.

Belle pushed Merle's feet off of her lap and dropped to the floor. "Okay don't hurt her." Belle pleaded.

Merle growled and got on his knees to. "You betta watch out boy." Merle snarled at the lanky boy.

A heavy set man walked off into the hallway. "Boss three in here but that's all."

A large pair off boots came clunking into the house and a handsome burly dark haired man stood in front of the group. Anya's mouth dropped open and Belle let out a large gasp. "Jake." Belle whispered as her husband stood over her with a bloody machete in his hand. Merle felt his stomach knot and his heart sink he knew he shouldn't have gotten close to the girls and now he was going to pay the price, the girls were going to leave him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to L.S. Wasp, Straight Edge Queen and Emberka-2012 for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Belle looked up at her husband a mixture of feelings swept through her, she was happy to see Jake safe but she was also scared. There was something different about her husband his once warm eyes were now cold and dead. It seemed like an eternity passed before Jake spoke. "Let the girls up." Belle and Anya got to their feet. Jake walked over to Merle. "You on the other hand are of no worth to me." Jake lifted his machete and Anya ran in front of Merle whilst Belle grabbed Jake's arm. Jake glared at his wife's hands wrapped around his large forearm. Jake frowned at the way Belle had quickly jumped too Merle's defence. He roughly pulled his arm away. "Replaced me so soon my dear?" Jake snarled.

Belle looked shocked by her husband's new attitude. "I thought you were dead." Belle bluntly replied. "Now we can go and talk about this if you like or we can stand here and bicker. It's up to you."

Jake's lips twitched into a snarl and his eyes held a look of hatred in them. Belle had never seen the look before but Merle had many of times. That was the look of someone about to hand out a beating if they were pushed anymore. Merle stood up and Jake turned his attention back to Merle both men seemed to be sizing each other up. Jake turned his head to look at the dark haired man with him. "Dave make sure no one leaves. My wife and I need to talk." Jake almost spat the word wife.

Jake walked out of the living room closely followed by Belle as the couple entered the kitchen Jake grabbed his wife's wrist and pushed her body tight against the kitchen wall. "First let me make it clear sweetheart don't you ever show me up in front of my men again. Secondly your redneck pet goes." Jake didn't want anyone threating his position as leader of his group.

Belle tried to push herself free but Jake was stronger than she was. "What's happened to you? Do you know how long I searched for you?" Belle felt tears sting her eyes.

Jake released his wife and looked her up and down. He ran his hands through his short black hair his hazel eyes stared at Belle and for a second it looked like her Jake had returned. "They're all dead." Jake's voice was small. "I couldn't save them my men, my friends." Jake's voice stated to rise. "You don't know what it's like; you've not seen what I've seen." Jake's face hardened. "And then I find you and you start whining at me just like you always do. I've been doing what I need to so I can survive and you've been fucking a one handed redneck!"

Belle shook her head. "How can you even say that? I searched for you I thought you were dead and if you throw Merle out then you're gonna lose both me and Anya."

Jake grabbed Belle's face in his hand and started to squeeze it roughly. "I've really had enough of you Belle. All you ever did was moan and whine at me and then you got knocked up so I had to marry you. I bet that kid isn't even mine."

Those last words were the final straw for Belle she stamped on Jakes foot causing him to yell. "How can you say that? Anya is your daughter there's never been anyone but you." Belle screamed.

Jake grabbed Belle and pushed her back too the kitchen wall. "You slut. I'm surprised you even managed to keep the girl alive. You're a worse mom than you are a wife." Jake let go of Belle, she couldn't believe her husband would say such a thing. Belle started to cry. "Oh here come the water works. You're staying with me and that damn redneck is going." Jake placed his face close to Belle's his eyes burning with pure rage. "That's final."

* * *

Anya had kept close to Merle she could hear her parent's raised voices and then the shouting stopped. Jake walked into the room and looked at his daughter. "Anya go to your mother." Anya looked at Merle and Jake exploded. "Don't you dare look at him for permission I'm your god damn father." Anya jumped she'd never heard her father raise his voice in her life. When Anya didn't move Jake grabbed her and pulled her by the scruff of her neck. Merle went to move towards Anya and the man Jake had called Dave placed a gun to his head. Jake dragged his daughter and threw her into the kitchen where Belle sat on the floor nursing a bleeding nose.

"Mom!" Anya called out, she ran too her mother's side and looked at her father. "I wish you had died!" Anya cried.

Jake went to grab his daughter but Belle was quicker than him, she pounced on Jake and the couple fell to the floor. "You don't touch my daughter!" Belle screeched like a banshee whilst swinging her fists wildly at Jake.

It didn't take Jake long to overpower Belle. He pinned her to the floor and looked down at her with a sick sneer on her face. "Where did this fire in your belly come from?" Jake gave a mocking laugh as his wife struggled underneath him. "Now tell him to leave or I'll kill him." A single tear rolled down Belle's cheek and Jake grabbed Belle's face and kissed her roughly. The kiss that Belle once craved now did nothing but make her gag. Jake climbed off Belle and pulled her to her feet. He nodded to Anya and the three of them made a slow walk to the living room. "Now make it convincing or I'll kill him." Jake snarled.

Belle wiped her eyes. "You used to be a good man. I used to love you." Belle whispered spitefully.

Jake gave a nasty laugh. "And you used to be pretty looking. I guess we all got screwed over." Jake gave Belle a heavy handed shove and she entered that front room.

Belle looked at Merle who was now standing with his arms folded. "Merle can I have a word with you." Belle nodded towards the kitchen.

Merle went to leave the room but Jake blocked the door. "You can tell him here." Jake placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. "No need to make a song and dance about it."

Belle clenched her jaw at the feeling of her husband's hand on her shoulder, it made her fell sick. "Merle...I think you should go." Belle couldn't bring herself to look at Merle. "We'll give you supplies."

Merle couldn't believe what he was hearing he stomped towards Belle he felt angry and rejected. Merle had finally let someone in and they had just used him and thrown him away. "I didn't wanna stay anyways, the only reason I was stayin' was to get my leg over and now your ol' mans back I won't be gettin' any." Merle snorted and picked up his gun. "I'll get my shit and go." If Merle had taken a second look at Belle he'd have seen tears streaming down her face.

Anya looked at her father the man she once loved had become a vile and twisted monster. Anya moved into the front room and picked up her pink journal. Jake looked at Anya. "What are you doing?" Jake snapped.

Anya knelt on the floor with her back to her father. "I'm just gettin' Merle's stuff." Anya picked up the book and Merle's socks that sat on the floor and ran into the hallway. Merle was already at the door. "Merle." Anya called out. Merle turned around and Jake watched his daughter like a hawk. "You forgot these." Anya handed Merle the book and the socks. Merle wore a look of confusion on his face.

Jake walked over to Anya and pulled her away from Merle. "Time to go redneck." Jake snarled. Merle wanted to punch the man out but he knew there was little point too it Belle had made her choice and Merle knew Dixon's weren't made for love. Jake watched Merle leave and turned to his men. "Tony, Dave, Randall bring the group here. We have a new home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks too L.S. Wasp, Emberka-2012, Straight Edge Queen and LeanneDaseyLover.**

**Straight Edge Queen you were completely right I loved the episode it was amazing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

By the time night fell Jake's group had taken over the house. Tents were scattered across the front lawn and small fire pits burnt lowly in the darkness. A group of men sat in the living room with Jake laughing and drinking. A young girl pretty blonde girl handed Jake another bottle of whiskey she couldn't have been much older than seventeen. Jake rewarded her with a firm slap on the backside making the young girl giggle.

Belle stood in the kitchen with Anya watching strangers walk in and out of her house, taking her stuff. The tall boy Jake had called Randall swayed drunkenly in to the room he smiled at Anya and the girl just scowled and sat down at the table.

"Hi there." Randall smiled swaying from side to side. "You wanna a drink." Randall offered the bottle to Anya.

Anya scowled. "Uh...hello I'm like thirteen." Anya snorted. She placed her hand on her chin she was getting tired but she had to stay awake for when Merle returned. Anya had every hope Merle would return for them all he had to do was open her book and then he'd rush in and save them.

Randall bent low to Anya his breath was so heavy with alcohol Anya could have got drunk off the fumes. "Well the thing is age don't mean nothin' now. You know what I mean." Randall touched Anya's face her whole body tensed up.

Belle grabbed a carving knife and pointed it at Randall. "You stay the hell away from my girl you hear?" Belle spat.

Randall stood back in shock he nearly dropped his bottle of whiskey. "Whoa I'm just messin'." Randall took a quick look at Anya and went back to the front room.

Belle still had a firm grip on the carving knife she looked at Anya who was shaking slightly. Belle grunted and Anya looked at her mother the grunt sounded almost Merle like. "You're staying in my room tonight." Belle pointed the knife at Anya. "Now come on let's go."

The girls made their way to the room both were exhausted from the day's events and both missed Merle's presence. Belle placed the knife under her pillow, she'd never killed before and never wanted to but she needed to protect herself.

Anya sat on the bed and watched her mother. "Mom has dad gone crazy?" Anya asked pulling her legs up to her chest. Anya was trying to figure out why her father had become so mean and cold.

Belle gave a weak smile and then found herself laughing. She didn't know why. Now really wasn't a laughing time but then she never had been good with tense moments, she tended to get bouts of nervous laughter at funerals. Belle pulled herself back together. "Yes he has sweetie." Belle looked at her wedding ring and started to wonder if Jake ever did love her and Anya. Belle sighed and rubbed her face wearily.

The door flew open making both girls jump. Jake stood in the doorway. "Anya go wait downstairs. I need to talk to your mother."

Anya looked at Belle. "Go on sweetie." Belle nodded towards the door. "It's okay."

Anya left the room and Belle stood with her arms folded staring at the man who used to be her husband. Jake closed the door and walked towards Belle. "Randall told me you threatened him." Jake's voice was nothing more than a cruel hiss.

Belle snorted in disgust. "The man was trying to get your girl drunk and it was probably so he could try and sleep her." Belle raised her hands. "She's a kid Jake."

Jake walked towards Belle and grabbed her wrists. "It's about time she learnt. There's no such thing as kids anymore. Not in this world." Belle looked disgusted in Jake she pulled her hands free and pushed past her husband. "Don't think about leaving me Belle." Jake turned his head to look at Belle who stood still with her back turned and her hand on the doorknob. "I'll hunt you down I'll take you back and make you pay."

Belle lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Why keep me if you don't love me?" Belle whispered.

Jake walked towards Belle and spun her body to face him; he placed his full weight against her body. "Because you're mine." He lifted Belle's left hand and pointed to her wedding ring. "This makes you mine."

* * *

Merle had made his way to the main road he had his duffle bag chucked over his shoulder and a gun in his waistband other than that he had nothing. Anger had started to build in Merle. How could he have been stupid enough to believe that a Dixon could have a home?

Merle's throat was dry he shrugged the duffle bag of his shoulder and unzipped it, the pink book caught Merle's eye. Merle picked it up and flicked through the small book he stopped on the last page where the words _help us_ were scribbled. Merle threw the book back in the back and he looked back into the darkness it was going to take a few hours to get back to the girls he pulled the bag back over his shoulder and started running. He wasn't going to let them suffer because he was too stubborn to admit he cared for them.

* * *

Belle left her husband upstairs the conversation had made her feel sick. Anya was sat in the rocking chair on the front porch watching the fires die down one by one. "Anya can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Belle whispered quietly. "Bring your bag."

Anya thought the request was an odd one but she didn't argue she walked into the house and grabbed her bag that sat by the front door. When Anya entered the kitchen Belle was pulling cans out of the cupboard. Anya noticed a few tears roll down her mother's cheek.

"Mom what's wrong?" Anya asked as Belle grabbed the bag of Anya. She started filling it with supplies. "Has dad hurt you again?" Anya wanted to kill her dad for laying a hand on her mother. Her mom was sweet and kind and didn't deserve to be beaten and abused.

"I need you to listen to me okay." Belle gently lifted Anya's face to hers. "I need you to run." Anya shook her head. "Yes. Run find Merle but neither of you come back."

"But mom." Anya squeaked.

Belle kissed her daughters forehead. "But mom nothing. You promise you run and don't look back. I'll be fine." Belle started pushing Anya out of the kitchen and towards the back door. "You have your hunting knife right?"

Anya gave a small nod as tears started to well in her eyes. She would find Merle but she'd convince him to come back and save her mother. "I love you mom." Anya whispered.

"Love you too." Belle whispered as she watched her daughter slip into the night. Belle didn't want to be apart from her daughter but Anya would be safer with Merle than in the company of men who treated women as play things.

* * *

Belle sat in the kitchen she played with the ends of her hair between her fingers. She felt a draft hit her as the back door opened. "Now that's a sin. A pretty lady all on her own." Belle turned to see Dave smiling broadly at her he held a gun in his hand.

Belle just stared blankly at Dave. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Belle muttered she stood up and looked out the back window.

"Just doing my watch shift." Dave replied walking towards Belle.

Belle raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark haired man. "Well shouldn't you be out there watching?" Belle asked rudely.

Dave gave a snort. "Now come on Princess don't be like that." Dave went to grab Belle and she turned around slapping him square in the face. "You fucking bitch." Dave grabbed Belle's arm and she kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch. Dave bent over in pain and Belle ran to the backdoor she pulled it open and sprinted out of the house and in to the woods.

Belle ran as fast as she could she didn't look back but she could hear voices shouting behind her that just made her run faster. The darkness of the woods caused her to stumble several times but she managed to regain her balance. The darkness was disorientating she didn't know where she was going. A low hanging branch caught her in the face and she gave a cry of pain, she could taste blood.

Belle's chest tightened but she willed herself to carry on she didn't want to stop. The woods were so dark that it wasn't until it was too late that Belle noticed the edge of the cliff in front of her she tried to stop but it was useless her body went tumbling down the bank. Her body hit rocks and tree roots on the way down she looked like a rag doll being tossed around. Belle lay unconscious at the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

Merle moved as quick as he could through the dark woods, it was hard work trying not to get turned around. Merle squinted ahead of him at a figure moving towards him at high speed, as the person got closer Merle could see it was Anya. Merle stretched out his arm and grabbed the girl. "Get the fuck off!" Anya grunted as she wildly threw her arms around.

"Does your ma know you talk like that?" As soon as Merle's gruff voice was heard Anya stopped struggling.

"Merle." Anya cried out throwing her arms around the giant man. "You were coming back." Anya wiped away a tear. She knew he was going to come back for them.

Merle gave Anya a small nudge. "Don't get soft on me girl. Where's your Ma?" Merle squinted into the darkness.

Anya hugged her body she'd only just now noticed how cold it was. She gave a shiver. "She sent me to find you and told me not to go back for her."

Anya couldn't see Merle's face properly in the dark she could just about make out a deep scowl on his face. "Well I ain't gonna listen to that bullshit." Merle said firmly. A groan came from the direction Anya had been running and Merle pulled out his hunting knife, he placed his finger to his lips and waited for a moment. A walker came lurching forward and quickly met its demise at the end of Merle's knife. Merle walked slowly forward and Anya followed swiftly behind.

The journey was slower than ever there seemed to be walkers lurking behind every other tree jumping out and grabbing for them. As the couple approached the house they could hear screaming and gunfire. Merle pushed Anya back as he moved forward to see what was happening. A small herd of walkers had started moving towards the house.

"Get everyone away!" Jake's voice could be heard. "Gather what ever you can."

Merle waited and watched as people ran from the house and into an array of vehicles. Merle turned to Anya and pointed to her. "Follow me." Merle and Anya slowly moved towards the remaining vehicle, it was an army jeep. Merle opened the back door. "Remember how you got me girl?" Merle asked nodding to the back seat. Anya nodded and Merle handed her his gun. "I'll be right out here." Merle whispered huskily as Anya laid down in the back of the jeep.

Merle crouched down low by the passenger's side door the night helping to conceal him. He heard the driver's door open and then the sound of Anya. "Where's mom?" The girl yelled forcefully. Anya didn't see this man as her father anymore he was just some stranger to her.

Merle stood up and walked around to the driver's side yanking Jake from the car. He pushed the man tightly against the car door and held a knife to his throat. "Where's Belle?" Merle snarled.

Jake gritted his teeth. "Are you fucking crazy there's geeks everywhere." Jake struggled but Merle was stronger.

Merle pushed the knife closer to Jake's skin a tiny drop of blood dripped down the blade. "I don't know she ran off." Merle could hear the walker's snarls and groans approaching. He tossed Jake to the floor and climbed in the jeep. "Get back here!" Jake bellowed as Merle drove off.

Merle looked at Anya here whole face showed her fear. "Don't worry your Ma's smart we'll stop for the night and sleep in the car then search tomorrow. She can't have got far." Merle tried to sound as confident as he could.

Merle pulled over and stopped turned off the engine. Anya climbed into the front and looked at Merle. An uncomfortable silence filled the car. "What if..."

Merle stopped Anya. "What if nothin' we're gonna find her now go to sleep 'kay." The next thing Anya did took Merle by surprise. She pushed her body close to his and hugged him tightly. Merle placed his right arm around her and let her settle into his body to sleep. Merle knew if they found Belle or not he'd let Anya stay with him, he wasn't going to abandon a kid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012, Brazen Hussy and Straight Edge Queen for your reviews.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

Merle and Anya had been up and tracking at first light. Anya was getting irate every time they found a trail it led to a walker or to another dead end. The morning had quickly flown by and the tracking was done in complete silence neither one of them wanted to say what was on their mind, that Belle may be dead. Merle bent down and pointed to some footprints on the ground. "Looks like someone sprinted through here." He stood up and looked around. "C'mon this way." Merle followed the tracks and stopped at the edge of a small cliff. "Well she ain't grown wings that's for sure." He scoffed.

Anya pushed past Merle and started to carefully climb down the cliff loose rocks and dirt moved under her feet. "You comin' down or you a pussy?" Anya hollered up at Merle as she reached the ground. Anya squinted up at Merle his large figure nearly blocked out the sun.

Merle gave a small playful smile. Anya was sounding more and more like a Dixon as the days went by. "You mind your mouth girl." Merle started the descent down the cliff. "I can still beat you even with one hand."

Merle stood next to Anya the climb down had left both of them covered in dirt and sweat. Anya's blonde hair had become matted with mud and walker blood, she wiped her face with the back of her hand smearing more dirt across her face. "Tracks." She pointed at a mixture of footprints that were scattered on the floor.

Merle bent down and looked around. "Mostly geek tracks." Merle replied. "Looks like there was some sort of struggle here." Merle pointed at the kicked up dirt and broken twigs on the ground.

Anya heard a twig snap and both she and Merle looked up to see a walker stumbling towards them. Anya looked at the beast it had what looked like fresh flesh dangling between its teeth the sickening sight caused Anya to lose her senses. She let out a large scream and ran at the walker. Merle stood up and just watched the girl, she needed to blow off steam and take out her anger on something and as far as Merle was concerned the geek was fair game for the angry girl.

Anya kicked the walker in the stomach the first kick just made it lurch backwards but the second kick sent it tumbling to the floor. "Sick Fuck!" Anya screamed at the rotting monster on the floor. The walker snarled and rolled from side to side on the floor like a turtle on its back. Anya picked up the biggest rock she could find. She sat on the walker's chest using her knees to pin its arms to the floor she let out another pained scream and brought the rock down on it skull. "Sick...son...of...a...bitch." She cried out as she continuously brought the rock down on its head thinking about her mom. What if this foul creature had killed her mom? She'd never see her again, she'd never get to hug her or tell her that she loved her again. It wasn't fair. Anya kept up the assault long after the walker was dead it wasn't until Merle placed his hand on her shoulder she stopped. Anya let the rock fall from her hand and it rolled on to the floor beside her she dipped her head into her hands and sobbed.

At first Merle didn't know what to do he hated emotions and crying women put him on edge but he could see Anya's body sinking down further and further towards the walkers body and he didn't want the kid to accidentally get any blood in her system. He placed his arms under her armpits and pulled her up. "You stop cryin' now you hear." Merle used the sternest tone he could muster but it didn't help Anya carried on crying.

Groans echoed around them and more walkers appeared from behind the trees. The small pack of walkers seemed to snap Anya out of her weeping fit. She pushed her body out of Merle's grip and raised her gun. Anya started taking down each walker not caring that the noise would bring more; she was almost hoping for more she wanted to kill them all. Merle pulled his gun and joined Anya in the onslaught. The last walker fell and Anya looked at Merle. "What now?" Her face was tear stained and muddy Merle thought she looked like a stray dog, the only thing he could really make out were her deep brown eyes.

Merle holstered his gun. "We push on. We ain't got a body we ain't stoppin'" Merle gave Anya a small nudge to move her forward. The couple walked over the dead walkers and Merle stopped in front of the walker Anya had beaten to death. There was nothing that resembled a head or face left to the mindless beast. At first Merle felt a flicker of pride that he'd taught Anya too handle herself but then a small sliver of guilt snuck in. What would Belle say about him turning her child into a ruthless killer? Merle watched Anya slink into the woods, she looked back at Merle her eyes seemed cold and distant it was clear from the expression that Anya really did think her mom was dead.

* * *

Belle felt warm she was in a fair amount of pain but she felt warm and comfortable. "Have you been here all night?" She heard a smooth voice ask.

"Yes I thought she may wake and need something." Another voice replied.

Belle slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times she tried to sit but pain flashed though her body. "Don't rush I'll get the doctor." A small voice said firmly to Belle.

A pair of strong hands helped to prop Belle up and she came face to face with a well groomed handsome man. "You gave us a scare back there." The man smiled.

Belle looked down at her arm it had been placed in a sling and she had a tight bandage placed around the top half of her body. "Where am I?" She asked softly her ribs hurt and she gave a small groan.

"Please don't move you'll hurt yourself. You're safe now. We found you in the woods unconscious. Biters were closing in around you." The man gave a soft laugh. "You seem to have had an affect on Milton that's for sure. He was the one that found you and alerted my men and then he sat here all night with you."

Belle smiled and then the smile faded and was replaced with a look of dread. "Anya." Belle said in a panic. She tried to move from the bed but the searing pain put a stop to her plans. "My daughter Anya, she's out there somewhere."

The man tried to soothe Belle. "It's okay. Tell us where you were staying and I'll take a team to find her. Is there anyone else?" He asked. Two more people joined the room and stopped the conversation. One was a dark haired man with glasses he looked at Belle and gave her a goofy lopsided smile. The man gestures towards the couple. "This is Milton and that's doctor Stevens she'll be looking after you." The man said softly.

Belle gave a small nod. "Merle." Belle said looking up at the man.

The man looked slightly confused. "Your name is Merle." He asked.

"No." Belle couldn't help but smile. "Merle was with my daughter. My name is Belle."

Milton walked towards Belle with a china cup in his hand. "I made tea for you." He smiled as he placed the cup down on the bedside table. "So...is Merle your husband?" Milton asked slowly not looking up at Belle. The other man in the room gave a small smirk.

"No Merle is..." Belle started to try and explain what Merle was to her. How could she explain it too someone when she comprehend it herself. "A good friend." Belle said in an unsure tone.

The man gave a nod. "We'll find your girl and your friend and bring them back to you all I need is their whereabouts. If I got you a map could you show me?" Belle gave a light nod. "Okay I'll leave the doctor to give you a look over. Milton leave Belle alone I'm sure she wants to rest."

Milton gave a child like pout but didn't argue. "Coming Governor." Milton followed the man towards the door. "See you soon Belle. Perhaps when you feel better I can show you around."

Belle smiled weakly all she could think about was getting her daughter back. She started praying that she'd found Merle and that they were both safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012 and Straight Edge Queen.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Rain had started to fall wiping away any form of tracks left on the ground. Merle looked at Anya he was unsure if she was crying or if it was just the rain running down her face but either way it looked like she'd started to give up hope on finding her mother.

"Let's make our way back to the house." Merle grabbed Anya's arm and pulled her in the direction of the house.

Anya dead weighted her body and tried to break Merle's grip. "Are you kiddin' that place will be crawling with geeks not to mention we stole my old man's car and left him for dead. I don't fancy runnin' into him any time soon do you?" Anya snapped.

Merle placed his face close to Anya's. "Listen girl your Ma may have gone back there, as for your dad and the geeks if we see either we kill 'em." Merle's tone seemed cold and harsh but he was trying to get Anya moving and he didn't know what else to do. "Now are ya gonna walk or am I gonna have to drag you through the woods."

Anya huffed and pulled her arm free she walked off in front of Merle rubbing her arm where he had squeezed too hard. She was pretty sure she'd have a bruise there in the morning. As Anya moved through the woods the rain drenched her clothes making her shiver. Whilst searching for her mom Anya had noticed Merle becoming harsher and colder with her and she wasn't sure she liked this version of her friend.

The journey was slow and tiring Anya couldn't remember the last meal she had ate and her body started to fell heavy and achy. Night had started to fall by the time they made it back to the house, the rain had become heavier it stung Anya's skin as it pelted down on her. Merle had moved ahead of her now he raised his hand as he reached the outskirts of the woods Anya could hear unfamiliar voices.

"What the hell." Anya squinted into the shadowy darkness at the group of strange men killing the remaining geeks that roamed around outside the house.

"Scavenge what you can from inside then we'll fan out from here. They can't have gone far." A dark haired man called out.

Merle gritted his teeth and squatted down watching the group of men tear apart the house he'd once called home unaware of the danger creping up behind him.

"Merle!" Anya screamed. Merle turned around and was met with a shovel to the face knocking him out cold.

"I'll get the Governor." The man holding the shovel said to a man who was holding Anya tightly. He was trying to restrain her but it was like trying to hold a fish.

Anya threw her body around violently in his arms trying to get free; she threw her leg back and kicked the man in the crotch. The man cried out in pain and released Anya, she ran over to Merle's body lying on the muddy floor. "Merle...Merle wake up." She whispered.

The man collected himself and Anya pulled Merle's gun from his waistband. "One more move asshole and I'll shoot you." Anya kept one eye on the man and the other on Merle. She had the gun raised at the stranger. The man moved forward. "I mean it I'll shoot." Anya growled.

The man scoffed. "Sweetie I don't think you will." The man's tone was patronising. He moved forward again and Anya shot the man in the shoulder.

The man hit the floor and screamed in pain. "Well she did warn you." A tall brown haired man smirked as he walked towards them. "Are you Anya?" The man asked. "You look like your mother."

Anya pointed the gun at the man fear showed in her face and her hand trembled slightly. "Who are you? Where's my mom?"

"They call me the Governor and your mother is safe and well." The man's tone was somehow relaxing and Anya started to slowly lower the gun. "That's better. Now let's get you both back to Belle." Anya looked at Merle on lying on the floor she wanted to make sure he was okay. The Governor seemed to read the girl's mind. "We'll take him with us too." The Governor nodded to two of his men they walked over too Merle and dragged the man up. "Somebody help Crowley up and get his wound tended by doctor Stevens." Another man rushed forward and pulled the man with a gunshot wound to his feet. The Governor smiled warmly at Anya the pouring rain got in her eyes and she started to squint at the man. "Come along sweetheart let's get you back to your mom and get you safe and warm." He placed a gentle arm around Anya and led her towards the vehicles.

* * *

Belle sat up in the hospital bed she'd just had her dressing changed and had a lovely conversation with doctor Stevens about growing roses. It felt odd to have such a normal conversation.

There was a small knock on the door and Milton entered carrying a tray. "Hello I hope I'm not disturbing you. I've brought you dinner." Milton placed the tray on Belle's lap and sat next to her. "Do you need help...I mean with your arm being in a bandage. Not that I think you need help." Milton pushed his glasses back up his nose as he became more and more flustered.

Belle smiled and picked up a folk in her free hand, the food smelt delicious. "I think I may be okay thank you." Belle took a mouthful of food and groaned in pleasure. "This is amazing."

Milton sat up straight. "Thank you I prepared it myself for you."

"Wow you cook as well you're a regular Jack of all trades." Belle chuckled shovelling another forkful into her mouth.

Milton blushed slightly. "I also came to tell you they've found your daughter and the Governor is bringing her back. They should arrive in the next few hours."

Belle stopped eating and looked at Milton. "And Merle?" She asked hopefully.

Milton gave a little nod. "And him to."

Belle placed her folk on the plate and placed her hand over her face she let out a small sob. Milton took the plate off Belle's lap and placed it on the nightstand; he sat on the bed a rubbed Belle's shoulder softly. "Did you not want him here? We can send him away." Milton wanted the answer to be yes he didn't want too have to compete for Belle's affections.

"No." Belle rubbed her eyes. "No it's not that...it's just that I'm so relived that they're both okay." Belle looked at Milton her cheeks were slightly red partly from crying and partly from embarrassment from crying in front of a virtual stranger. "I'm sorry."

Milton cocked his head. "For what? Crying is a natural response after what you've been through. It's that sort of emotion that shows we're human." Milton placed his hand on Belle's. "If it help at all you look beautiful even when crying." Milton made himself blush.

Belle sniffed and gave a small chuckle it had been a long time since she's been referred to as beautiful, she could get used to it. The door opened and the Governor walked into the room. Milton stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, he looked like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"MOM!" Anya yelled as she ran through the door launching herself at her mom sitting in the bed. Belle hugged her daughter in one arm and breathed a sigh of relief. Merle came in to the room followed by doctor Stevens. Merle nose was bleeding but it looked worse than it was doctor Stevens had already check him over and Merle was lucky not to have a broken nose. Merle looked at Belle sitting up in the bed he watched Anya curl her body tighter to her mother and he felt like he'd finally done something right for once.

Belle smiled. "Hey you." Her tone was light and kind she noticed Merle's was bleeding. "What happened?"

Merle gave a weak half grin. "Nothin' to worry about just had a disagreement with a shovel." Merle pushed past Milton and placed his hand softly on the back of Belle's head. Merle played with Belle's hair. "What about you. They treatin' ya well?"

Belle nodded. "It's like a five star hotel." Belle scrunched her nose and looked over at Anya. "You both stink." Anya grinned she still held her mothers hand tightly she didn't want to let go of her ever again.

The Governor watched the small family together and it made him miss his own. "How about we get you both cleaned up and fed then you can come back and see Belle in the morning." The Governor looked a Milton. "You to Milton, Belle needs rest."

Anya slid off the bed pouting slightly she didn't care that she was dirty and smelly she didn't even care that she was hungry, she just wanted to stay with her mom. "Fine." Anya replied sulkily. "Night mom."

Merle placed his hand on Anya's shoulder and gave her a push. "C'mon girl let's go." Merle turned back to Belle. "Night woman." Merle said softly.

"Night to both of you." Belle watched the couple follow the Governor out of the room and smiled. Belle could see a safe and happy future at Woodbury for them all. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012, Annelisa, FanFicGirl10, Brazen Hussy, Straight Edge Queen and Sun.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Belle stood in the small infirmary, Milton had brought her clean clothes and breakfast as soon as she woke. Belle had managed to pull the light blue dress on but she was struggling to button up the small white cardigan with one hand.

"Ain't easy is it?" Belle turned to see Merle walking towards her. "Takes practice." Merle's large hands made short work of the buttons. "Just thank your lucky stars you'll be healed up soon." Merle stepped back and looked at Belle. The blue dress complemented her pale skin tone and sandy blonde hair and the soft white cardigan made her look like a beautiful porcelain doll. Merle thought every inch of her looked beautiful. "You look like one of those desperate housewives from the TV." Merle snorted playfully.

Belle laughed making her deep brown eyes shine. "I didn't choose it." She placed her hand on the top of Merle's large arm. "I want to thank you for lookin' after Anya." Belle moved onto her tip toes and placed a soft gentle kiss on Merle's rough cheek.

Merle moved away from Belle. He'd seduced and slept with many woman in his time but he'd never let himself get attached to them. Merle had once made the mistake of falling in love when he was in high school. Her name was Sandy Bennett and she was beautiful and flawless. One day Merle collected a large bunch of wildflowers for Sandy and he presented them to her in the middle of the school corridor. Sandy took one look at Merle and his flowers and laughed straight in his face. Merle could still remember her words. _"Why would someone like me go out with a nobody like you Dixon?"_ Ever since that day Merle had learnt not to fall for a woman just use them but Belle made him feel something. She made him feel wanted and needed, not even Merle's own parents made him feel wanted.

"It's alright." Merle mumbled. "Ain't about to let the girl die." Merle gave Belle a small flirty smile as he walked closer towards here. "So you managed to wash yourself alright. Cause y'know I would have helped ya with that." Merle played with the ends of Belle's hair, his eyes had a cheeky spark too them.

Belle tilted her head and smiled. "I managed it just fine." Belle took her good hand and grabbed a fistful of Merle's shirt she pulled him towards her both of them stared deeply into each others eyes. Merle moved his face closer too Belle's. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as she moved her lips close to his.

A knock at the door interrupted the pair. Merle swivelled his head towards the door where Milton stood with a bunch of flowers in his hand and Anya by his side. "Sorry am I interrupting?" Milton asked.

"Yeah you are." Merle snapped at the man.

Milton looked at Merle and then to Belle. "Sorry I just...it's just..." Milton stammered.

Belle walked past Merle and towards Milton. "Don't listen to Merle he's just playing."

Milton looked at Merle the huge redneck certainly didn't look like he was playing he looked deadly serious. "The Governor just asked me to show you around and I brought you these." Milton held out a small bunch of red roses. "They're from Doctor Steven's garden. I remembered you two talking about roses."

Belle took the flowers. "Thank you. They're lovely." Belle kissed Milton's cheek and then kissed Anya's forehead. "You okay?"

Anya pulled an annoyed face at her mother. "They have a school here." Anya griped. "What sort of monster is this Governor? I mean the world ends and I build a utopia in the middle of hell. What shall I do next? Oh I know torture all the kids and make them study math and English!" Anya threw her arms wildly in the air. "It's so unfair! It's madness I tell you!"

Belle laughed at her teenage daughters over reaction. "I think the Governor is just trying to make everybody feel comfortable and familiar things make people feel safe."

Milton placed his hands in his pockets. "And school is cool."

Anya huffed. "Yeah real cool." She replied sarcastically. Anya had decided in the short time she'd spent with Milton she didn't really care for him. She didn't dislike him but she didn't really like him either all he did was talk about her mom and pretend to take an interest in her so he would seem more attractive too Belle.

Merle walked over to Anya and patted her on the back. "How's about you go too school and do as your mom says and I'll take you up on the wall with me."

Anya's eyes lit up with joy she loved spending time with Merle he was like a crazy uncle who had no idea or maybe he just didn't care about safety. "Awesome. Okay c'mon Milty let's get this tour rollin' so I can get this school shit over with." Anya grabbed Merle's hand. "C'mon Merly."

Merle didn't move. "Nah I ain't comin' Governor wants me trained on the wall but you betta not give your mom any lip you hear." Merle pointed at Anya.

Anya smiled and saluted at Merle. "Sir! Yes sir!" She yelled as she marched out of the room like a solider.

* * *

Merle and the Governor walked slowly down the streets of Woodbury side by side.

"We could use a man like you here Merle." The Governor took a quick glance at Merle whose facial features were unreadable. "We can keep you and the girls safe if you work with me too keep Woodbury safe."

Merle nodded he liked the idea of Woodbury it was safe and seemed normal but Merle knew better than most people that there was a price for everything. "And how exactly do I keep Woodbury safe." Both men stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"You kill biters and anything or anyone who poses a threat to Woodbury." The Governor crossed his arms. "It's a small ask for safety and freedom." The Governor unfolded his arms and extended his hand towards Merle.

"And the girls?" Merle wanted to make sure the girls would be cared for no matter what.

"They will be completely safe." The Governor promised. Merle shook the Governor's hand sealing the deal. "Now about the girls." The Governor asked in a curious tone. "Are you and Belle an item because Milton is interested in her and I'd hate for squabbles to break out."

Merle didn't know how to answer. Apart from the two kisses they had shared neither of them had discussed any sort of a relationship. Merle liked Belle but he didn't want to be in love, he didn't want to seem weak. "If she wants Milton she can have him. I ain't her keeper, I don't own her." Merle replied honestly.

The Governor nodded and continued walking. "And Anya is she okay?"

Merle frowned he had no idea what type of question that was. "The bean sprout's a good kid she's as sharp as a tack. I'd want her in my corner if I were in trouble." Merle chuckled at the thought of Anya. "The girl's mouth tends too run off sometimes but she's a good kid. Big heart like her mom."

The couple stopped at the wall. "Well this is where leave you." The Governor waved to a man. "This is Crowley he'll show you the ropes." Crowley was a scruffy looking man who wore a bandana in his sandy blonde hair.

"Hey." Crowley smiled. "Come on up. We got a nice day for it." Merle dragged himself up the ladder and stood up on the wooden platform.

Merle looked over the wall at the deserted ransacked streets in front of him. "So how did one man do this?" Merle was impressed by the Governor's creation.

Crowley shrugged. "Don't know I came here about a month ago and joined the team." Crowley looked at Merle's stump. "What happened?"

"Cut it off." Merle replied bluntly. "Got handcuffed to a roof by some pricks."

Crowley's eyes grew wide in shock. "Shit that's harsh man." Crowley's face turned into a smile. "Hey but at least you got that smoking hot wife and that kid of yours seems cute."

Merle felt a strange tingle of pride swell in his chest. Somebody actually thought he was worthy enough to have a wife and kid. "She ain't my wife." Merle replied. "I met her travelin'."

Crowley pulled his bandana down slightly. "Well if I were you I'd seal the deal on that. Eligible women are few and far between nowadays men already outnumber women here."

A large growl caught Merle's attention two walkers stumbled towards the town's gate. "May I?" Crowley handed the gun to Merle he couldn't wait to see the one handed man try and kill the geeks. Merle steadied the gun on his stump and took aim. The bullet flew through the air and took down the first rotting corpse; Merle then turned his attention to the second walker and killed that one with ease as well. "And that son is how it's done." Merle crowed at gobsmacked Crowley.

Merle turned around and his smug expression soon dropped. Milton was standing on a street corner with Belle, the man held out a cardboard box and Belle peered inside. The sheer joy on Belle's face was plain to see. Merle felt a jealous rage building in him, he'd protected her and Anya and now they'd found safety Belle had found someone else. Merle watched Belle and Milton walked down the street laughing with one another he thought how easy it would be just to shot the geeky man right now.

"Hey another biter." Crowley nudged Merle. "Come on give me the gun." Merle begrudgingly handed over the weapon and went back to keeping watch.

* * *

Belle stood in a kitchen of the small house they had been given she looked out the grimy window at a steady rain that had started to fall. The house was dirty and smelt musty but Belle knew with a few hours of cleaning and a good airing the house would be a fine home for her family. Belle had just picked up a bucket of cleaning supplies when Merle came thundering through the door.

Merle looked at Belle smiling at him. "Have a good day with the king of the nerds?" Merle snapped.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Merle behave." Belle smirked. "He's a good man."

Merle's face was stern and stone like. "Well I didn't mean to pick on ya boyfriend." Merle spat his eyes shone with anger.

Belle tilted her head at first she thought Merle had been joking with her as he always did but she could see from the cold look he wore across his face Merle was serious. "What? Why are you angry with me?" Belle walked towards Merle and he walked away.

Merle felt an unstoppable rage start to build inside him, he roughly grabbed Belle's good wrist in his hand a squeezed it. "WHERE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND WHEN YOU NEEDED PROTECTIN' HUH?" Merle looked at Belle she looked like a frightened rabbit.

"Merle calm down." Belle said softly she could feel her body starting shake slightly. She'd seen Merle in a mood before but this was completely different. Merle looked like some sort of wild animal as he roughly shook her wrist.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU MADE ME CARE FOR YOU WOMAN. THEN YOU DROP ME AS SOON AS LOVER BOY COMES ALONG WITH HIS FLOWERS AND GIFTS!" Merle's face was now red from yelling. Belle's eyes watered a little as Merle gripped Belle's wrist tighter. Merle looked down at his hand clamped tightly around her dainty hand. Merle realised what he was hurting her and released her quickly. He hadn't meant to hurt her he just wanted her too listen to him and understand how much she had hurt him.

"Gifts?" Belle looked confused and then she understood. "Y'know what Merle that's for you." Belle pointed to the cardboard box she kept her tone firm and low she knew if she started shouting then Merle would carry on shouting and nothing would get sorted out. "I asked Milton too help me with a surprise for you." Merle stopped in his tracks. "And if I do end up with someone else whose fault is that? You never tell me how you feel. I don't expect hearts and roses Merle I know that's not but I need something." It was Merle's turn to move towards Belle and Belle stepped back. "I'm goin' for a walk to give you time to cool down."

Belle walked out of the house her body started to tremble as she walked down the street. The cold rain started to soak through her thin dress, she felt numb. How could Merle have been so aggressive towards her she kept thinking about the look in his eyes it was a look of anger and hate. Belle stopped walking she felt like her chest was being crushed she started to sob. Anya would be home soon. Belle knew Merle would never hurt Anya just as she knew he never intentionally meant to cause the angry red mark on her wrist. Belle dipped her head low and let her tears fall.

"Belle." A smooth voice called her name. Belle looked up just as an umbrella was placed over her head. The Governor stood next to her. "Are you okay?" Belle just stood still shivering and soaking. "Come with me I have some of Milton's tea. I'll get you dry and you can tell me all about it." The Governor placed his arm around Belle's back and led her towards his house.

* * *

Anya ran into the silent house slamming the door behind her. "Mom, Merle I'm home." Anya called out. "It's comin' down heavy out there and my teacher needs to see you." Anya threw her coat over the banister. "Somethin' about my attitude. I told her there ain't nothin' wrong with my attitude." Anya walked into the kitchen to see the table and chairs overturned she started to panic. She saw Merle sitting on the floor slumped against a kitchen cupboard; Anya sat next to Merle on the floor and looked at him. Merle looked shattered and lost. "Where's mom?" Anya asked softly.

Merle didn't look at Anya he just stared straight ahead of him. "We had a row." He grunted.

Anya looked around the kitchen furniture sprawled across the room. "So you decided to redecorate." Anya joked trying to diffuse the heavy atmosphere. Anya looked at Merle he didn't smile or joke back. "She'll be back." Anya took Merle's right arm and lifted it up; she curled into Merle's side and let his arm fall around her shoulder. "Dixon's stick together."

Merle face cracked into a smile Anya considered herself a Dixon it made Merle feel surprisingly happy, now all he needed to do was make Belle feel like a Dixon and everything would be fine. "We should tidy up." Merle muttered.

Anya laughed. "Forget that your mess your problem." Anya pulled her body tighter to Merle. The man was her one constant in an ever changing world. Merle had become her best friend, her mentor, her teacher and he had unintentionally become her father figure. The couple sat together on the kitchen floor listening to the rain splatter against the window pane both waiting for the return of Belle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012, Straight Edge Queen, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, Sun and Annelisa. Your reviews make me so happy.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

Belle sat in the Governor's house on a large sofa. The rain thumped against the windows and the wind started howl making Belle shiver. A small fire danced and crackled in the fireplace, warming the small room. The Governor placed a large woollen blanket around Belle's shoulders and poured her a cup of tea.

Belle smiled and pulled the blanket close to her body. "Thank you." Belle turned her head to face the window; she was surprised by how quickly the light was fading.

The Governor sat next to her. He took a sip of tea. "No need to thank me I'm not about to let a lady catch her death in the rain." He gave Belle a soft smile. "Now what's the problem?" His voice was warm almost soothing.

"It's nothin' Merle and I just had a fight." Belle stretched her arm out from under the blanket to pick up her tea cup. The red mark around her wrist caught the Governor's attention.

"Did he do that?" The man asked sternly. "Because if he did I can have him chucked out. I'm not a believer in violence against women and children."

Belle picked up the fine china cup. "It was an accident. Merle has all these emotions but he doesn't know how to show them." Belle took a small sip of tea. The warm liquid worked its way through her body. "He's a good man."

The Governor nodded. "I did ask him about your relationship. He was vague on the matter." He placed his hand gently on Belle's knee. "How would you describe it?" The Governor gave Belle's knee a small squeeze making Belle feel slightly uncomfortable.

Belle pulled her knee away the movement seemed to annoy the Governor. He hadn't had a woman refuse his advances not since he founded Woodbury. "It's complicated." Belle replied honestly.

"I told Merle and I'll tell you. I don't want to be stuck with squabbles over you." The Governor snapped.

Belle scowled at the man. She placed her cup on the table. "I can't control Merle but I will make it clear to anybody who has any interest in any sort of relationship with me. I love Merle and if he wants me I'm his."

The Governor raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. "And if he doesn't want you."

Belle stood up. "Then Anya and I are fine by ourselves." Belle walked towards the door. "I don't need a man I'm capable of lookin' after myself."

The Governor stood up. "Let me walk you home. You know the rules no civilians are allowed out on their own after dark." The Governor picked up his umbrella and opened the door. Belle had made it clear she only had eyes for one man and the Governor had plenty of women who'd happily bed him.

* * *

Merle had been pacing the width of the living room for the last half an hour. Belle had been gone too long for Merle's liking and he was staring to worry, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Merle gave a grunt of frustration and stomped towards the door. He wasn't going to wait any longer, waiting wasn't in his nature. The door opened before Merle reached it and Belle entered the house.

"Belle...I..." Merle shuffled on the spot. He had never been good with words. He had only managed to tell Daryl he loved him twice. The first time was when Daryl was a new born and he had too get up in the middle of the night to feed his baby brother and the second time was when Merle was close to overdosing on drugs and Merle thought he was about to die.

Belle placed her hand on Merle's cheek. "I love you Merle. I love you but I'm frightened." Belle ran her hand softly down Merle's face. "Jake..." Belle started to cry.

"He ain't comin' back." Merle wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "And if he does, he's gonna have to get through me to get you girls."

Belle sniffed. "It's not that. I lost my husband and found you. When I started too get close to you I felt so disgusted in myself. I betrayed my husband." More tears fell. "When Jake returned it was like a punishment for me."

Merle scowled. "You stop cryin' now you hear." Belle's display of emotions made Merle uncomfortable. "I ain't gonna let you stand here and talk shit. You don't need to be punished cause you're punishin' yourself and I ain't gonna put up with it." Merle placed his hand under Belle's sling and gently slipped it off. He let the piece of fabric flutter to the floor. Merle then placed Belle's hand on his nub and slipped of Belle's wedding band, he dropped it on the floor.

Belle looked confused she wiggled her fingers her wrist was still a little tender. "What?"

Merle smiled. "My woman ain't wearin' another mans ring." Merle slowly lowered his damaged arm letting Belle's arm fall to her side. "Your ol' man made his choice. He could have kept you and the kid safe he chose not too. So stop beatin' yourself up there's plenty of people out there who'll do that for ya." Merle leant forward and kissed Belle.

Merle wrapped his damaged arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his. Belle placed her arms on Merle's large strong shoulders her fingers tickled the back of his neck. Belle broke the kiss. "Anya."

"In bed sleepin'." Merle replied moving forward to reconnect with Belle's lips again.

Belle placed her hand over Merle's mouth. "I mean what if we wake her?" Merle huffed, his breath hit Belle's palm.

Merle reached up and pulled her hand away. "We just say I'm givin' you a loud hug." Merle started kissing Belle's neck he was getting impatient.

Belle started to laugh her body vibrated against Merle's. "I'm serious. I need too talk to her first."

Merle stopped kissing Belle's neck and looked her straight in the eyes. Merle wanted nothing more than to take Belle, he wanted her, he needed her but Merle respected Belle more. He had never respected a woman in his life his Ma had been stupid enough to marry her Pa and bring her son's into and abusive life and the women Merle had bedded had either done so for money or drugs. Belle just wanted to do right by her daughter and that was something Merle couldn't argue with.

"Fine." Merle said sulkily. "But you better talk fast because I don't know how much longer I can wait for you woman."

Belle kissed Merle. "I'm sorry." She pulled her body out of Merle's grip. "But I do have somethin' for you." Belle walked over too the cardboard box that sat on the kitchen counter.

Belle walked back over to Merle with a strange object in her hand. "What's that?" Merle asked.

Belle gently took Merle's right arm and slipped the object on to his wrist. "It's a wrist guard." She smiled. "I asked Milton to make it for you. It even has a place for a knife."

Merle looked down at his covered stump and felt ashamed. His jealously had caused them to fight and it was over a gift for him. Merle looked at Belle he didn't know what to say. "I..." Was all he could manage to get out. He wanted to say sorry and tell Belle how he felt but he couldn't.

Belle gave Merle a warm smile. "I know." She replied. "Now it's late. Time for bed." Merle grinned at Belle and gave her a firm open palmed slap on her but as she turned away from him. Belle squealed and then laughed. "Night handsome."

"Night Sugar." Merle replied softly.

* * *

Belle was up early making breakfast when Anya entered the room. Anya silently sat down and watched her mom potter around the kitchen.

"You came home late." Anya sounded like a parent scolding her child. "Merle was worried...I was worried." Anya played with the spoon that sat in front of her. "You can't just go wandering off what if a biter got in and bit you?"

Belle turned around to look at her daughter. She placed a bowl of oatmeal on the table. "I'm sorry Merle and I..."

"Need to sort your shit out." Anya snapped. She was getting fed up of being put in the middle of the warring couple.

Belle looked slightly shocked. "You mind your mouth young lady." Anya rolled her eyes at her mother. "Merle and I sorted everythin' out last night but I need to know how you feel about him." Belle crossed her arms she was nervous. What if Anya didn't want to have Merle as part of the family? Belle didn't want to be put in that situation.

Anya smiled. "You two gettin' together?" Belle gave a small nod and Anya's face lit up. "I think that's a great idea. Merle is tougher than Wolverine from X men and so much cooler" Anya played with the oatmeal in her bowl. "Mom."

Belle smiled at her daughter. "What."

Anya took a deep breath. "My teacher needs to see you today." Anya swiftly stood up. "She needs to talk about my attitude."

"What? Why?" Belle spluttered.

Anya darted towards the door. "Love ya mom." She yelled before running down the busy street. Anya smiled to herself she wondered how long her mom and Merle had to be together before she could claim she was a Dixon.

/

Belle shook her head and dished up another bowl of oatmeal. Like it or not Merle's attitude was rubbing off on Anya. Belle picked up the bowl and made her way to Merle's room.

Belle silently slipped into Merle's room, he was on his back snoring lightly. Belle liked how Merle looked in his sleep. He looked vulnerable and breakable this was a side the beast of a man never showed when he was awake.

Belle placed the oatmeal on the bedside table and climbed on the bed. "What ya doin?" Merle muttered sleepily.

"Sorry." Belle whispered as she straddled Merle. "Anya's gone to school and apparently she's a bigger fan of you than I am." Belle rested her hands either side of Merle's head on the soft pillow and started kissing his chest. "I got you breakfast."

"I ain't decent under these sheets woman." Merle mumbled. "Just so you're aware."

Merle opened one eye and gave a small moan at the woman's lips caressing his chest.

Belle sat up straight. "Well Mr Dixon." Belle purred. "Let's even the playin' field." Belle swiftly pulled off her nightdress leaving her body completely naked on top of Merle.

If Merle wasn't awake he was now. He took a few seconds to look at Belle. He still didn't understand why a kind hearted woman like Belle would willingly give herself to him, but he wasn't going to argue with the fact that she was. Merle placed his right arm around Belle's back, his wrist pressed firmly against her back.

Merle rolled Belle placing his body on top of hers. "Hey." Belle moaned playfully.

Merle placed his forehead on hers and gazed deep into her warm brown eyes. "No girls on top." Merle buried his face into the curve of Belle's neck he took a deep breath inhaling her scent; she smelt freshly mowed grass and roses. Merle started kissing her neck.

Belle ran her hands down Merle's muscular back and gave a whine of impatience. Merle smirked as he placed himself over Belle, he hovered above her. "Please." Belle whispered. "Please Merle I need you."

Those words had a strange affect on Merle _I need you_. No one had ever said that to him before. Merle pulled his head up from Belle's neck her eyes glowed with lust and passion. "Then you got me girl." Merle grunted as he entered her.

Belle let out a groan as Merle worked himself inside her. It had been a long time since she'd had sex and she'd only had the one lover. Merle's rough hand wandered over her body and she felt like she was on fire as Merle thrust deeply into her. "Merle." She gasped digging her nails into his back.

Merle grunted he placed his head back to the curve of her neck. He'd never realised how soft her skin was until now. All he could think of was how good she felt to him. Merle felt Belle's body twitch underneath him she threw her head back and gave a pleasured cry as she came. Merle felt a smug sense of satisfaction as he carried on thrusting inside her. "Fuck." Merle grunted as he released himself into her.

Merle rolled off of Belle and laid in silence he wasn't sure what to do. At this point he'd get up and leave or the woman would, depending on the situation. Belle sat up holding the bed sheets close to her naked body. _"This is it."_ Merle thought. _"She's gonna leave."_ but to Merle's surprise Belle didn't she leant over too the nightstand and picked up the bowl of oatmeal and handed it to Merle.

"Got to look after my man." Belle pushed her body close to Merle.

"Thanks." Merle smiled as he started to eat. He could get used to this life.

Belle gave a contented sigh. "Anya's teacher wants to see us."

Merle frowned he didn't want to talk to some stuck up scholar. "She's your problem." Merle mumbled between mouthfuls.

Belle chuckled. "Yours too now and it's your attitude she picked up mister." Belle took the bowl off Merle and placed it to one side. She straddled Merle again. "I'll make it worth your while." Belle started to place a trail of kisses over Merle's neck and chest.

"Fine." Merle answered huskily. He placed his hand on Belle's waist. Merle knew he wasn't going to win this fight and he started to wonder if he'd ever win another fight with this woman again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Annelisa, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012, Straight Edge Queen and Jonathan Scarecrow. You lovely people are the reason I write thank you all so much.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Winter had passed but the air still held a slight chill to it. Merle sat on the porch smoking, the cold air nipped at his fingers. It was early and the small town had just started to wake up Merle watched people leave their houses and start their days work. Merle took another drag from his cigarette and released the smoke into the air. People waved and smiled at Merle as they passed him. It was something Merle wasn't used to, respect from people but he liked the buzz it gave him it was a bigger high than any drug he'd ever taken.

Anya walked out on to the porch and sat next to Merle. She placed her head on Merle's shoulder. "Merle." Anya said his name in a small whiny tone. Merle knew the teenager was about to ask for something.

"What."

Anya looked at Merle giving the man her best puppy dog look. "Can I go out with you today?" She pleaded.

Merle snorted. "Nope." Anya's bottom lip stuck out as she pouted. "Don't care how much ya pout it ain't happenin'. It's dangerous."

Anya huffed since Merle and her mom had become a couple Merle had become stricter with her and that was something Anya didn't like. "It's not. I'd have you with me and..."

"And no means no. Don't be pushin' me bean sprout I ain't in the mood for ya smart mouth." Merle snapped.

Anya stood up and stamped her foot. Merle glared up at her, letting Anya know she was close to the edge. "You can't tell me what to do." Anya snapped back. "You ain't my pa. You're just my mom's new man."

Merle stood up he towered over Anya. "I ain't your pa but I'm as good as. I'm the one who's been lookin' after your sorry ass and I'm the one who your Ma is with. So you just do what I say."

Anya stormed back into the house nearly knocking Belle over as she entered. Belle cocked her head to the side. Merle just grunted and went to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Belle took hold of Merle's arm and tugged it gently making him face her. "She misses you Merle." Belle pulled her body close to Merle's.

Merle felt his anger ease as Belle softly caressed his cheek with her warm hand. "Yeah right."

Belle placed a small kiss on Merle's lips. "Listen you and her have been inseparable you used to be a little tag team. Now you're either off doing supply runs and scavenging or you're with me."

Merle gave Belle a flirty smile he pulled her hips into his. "Don't see you complain'." Merle went to kiss Belle but she pulled her head back.

"I'm not but all I'm sayin' is she misses you. You may not be her dad but you're her best friend." Belle kissed Merle and he pulled her tighter to his body.

"Sorry to interrupt you both." Milton's nervously cleared his throat. Merle glared at the man. "Merle the Governor is waiting for you."

Merle grunted and Belle placed her head on Merle's chest. "Be there now." Merle let go of Belle and went inside the house. Anya was sprawled out on the sofa her lanky legs dangled over the edge. "Hey kid." Merle barked.

Anya pulled her weight up on to her elbows and looked at Merle. "What?" She snapped.

Merle scowled he seemed to spend half his life scowling. "Now can that attitude girl or I won't talk to the Governor 'bout you comin' out with us next time."

Anya leapt off the sofa. "Really?" She threw her arms around Merle. "Thanks." Anya released Merle and jumped up and down on the spot. "I'm gonna clean my gun and knife ready." She squealed.

"Hey." Merle yelled. Anya stopped and looked at him. "You talk to me that way again and you'll be sorry 'kay?" Anya knew the threat was an empty one but she didn't say anything.

Merle left the house. Milton was talking to Belle looking at her like a love sick teenager. Merle roughly grabbed Belle and kissed her passionately.

Belle slowly pulled away, she knew that Merle was just showing Milton that Belle was his. "Next time why don't you just piss on me?" Belled whispered playfully.

Merle smirked. "Next time I'll just mount ya in front of him." He slapped Belle's butt and walked off.

* * *

Merle drove a Jeep down a deserted road; his mind was completely filled with the conversations of the morning. Merle wasn't Anya's dad that was true enough. Merle didn't want to be a dad, mainly because he didn't want to be like his dad but that didn't mean he wasn't protective of Anya. He couldn't help but feel a little upset and hurt at the idea of Anya not wanting him as a farther. Was he really that bad?

"You okay Merle?" The Governor asked. "Because I need your full attention today."

"I'm good." Merle replied.

A small chuckle came from the back. "What's wrong Dixon, your woman giving you problems?" Crowley joked.

"Hey you should leave him alone." Shupert replied. "He's got two women under one roof. It's like a hormonal time bomb." The men all chuckled.

Merle gave a large grin. "It ain't all bad whilst you boys spend lonely nights on ya own; I get the finest piece of tail in the whole damn apocalypse."

The Governor nodded. "She's a sweetheart that's for sure. Just pull over here we'll walk the rest of the way."

The men exited the Jeep and started walking. They stayed silent and in formation. Merle and the Governor took the front whilst Crowley and Shupert brought up the rear.

They entered the small deserted town; it looked the same as every other nowadays. Cars laid overturned in the roads, shops had been ransacked some of them were even severely damaged by fire and there was the one thing that made it identical to every place in the world, the biters.

A biter stumbled out of a ransacked shop it slowly turned its head in the direction of the men. The biter was missing a large chunk of her face and her left eyeball now dangled out of its eye socket. Merle moved forward and took a good look at the biter. "Well ain't you an ugly skank." Merle teased the creature.

The corpse woman gave a roar and swayed towards Merle. Merle just gave a large booming laugh and sidestepped the creature with ease.

"Merle playtimes over." The Governor called to him.

Merle gave a childlike pout. "C'mon sweetheart ol' Merle gonna have to end our date now." Merle placed his palm flat on the biters forehead and ran his knife through empty eye socket until he felt the blade hit the brain.

"We got a live one." Crowley called out. Merle looked in the direction of the voice to see Crowley dragging a small Asian man out of one of the buildings.

The Governor walked over to the cowering young man. "What's your name son?" The Governor used a light kind tone that instantly put the man at ease.

"Tim." The man replied.

The Governor gave a charming smile. "Do you have a group Tim?"

Tim shook his head. "It's just me and my sister but she's been bit." Tim looked at the floor. "She's real sick."

Merle felt a small amount of sympathy for the man. "Where is she?" Merle walked over to the group and stood by the Governor's side.

"She's in the weapon store." Tim sniffed. "It was the safest place for her to stay while I looked for supplies."

The Governor placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Take us to her son." Tim nodded and led the way.

The group walked through the weapons shop. As soon as Merle entered the deserted place he was met with the familiar smell of damp and death. There wasn't a lot left in the old shop someone had even ripped the shelves off the walls.

Tim led them into a dark store room where a small gas lamp burnt giving the whole room a ghostly glow. A dirty mattress sat in the corner of the room and on the mattress laid a small girl no older than six. The Governor and Merle exchanged glances both had expected the girl to be older. The Governor bent down over the child. He touched her skin her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Who are you?" The small girl asked weakly.

"I'm the Governor what's your name sweetie?" The Governor pushed the girl's hair off her sweaty face.

"Jane. Where's Tim." Jane coughed.

Tim knelt down by his sister. "I'm here Janey."

The Governor took Tim too one side. "The fevers gone to far there's nothing we can do." Tim bit his lip. "We can take you back to Woodbury but your sister is a risk I'm sorry."

Tim nodded sadly and pulled his gun from his waistband. He knew what needed to be done. "Close your eyes Janey." Tim said softly.

"Tim what's going on?" Jane coughed again this time she brought up blood. "Tim?"

Tim lowered his gun and broke down in tears. Merle took the gun off the young man. "Why don't you lot wait outside." Merle nodded to the door. The Governor steered Tim out of the room Crowley and Shupert followed them.

Merle dropped to his knees and looked at the small girl. Her large brown eyes started to water. "I'm going to die aren't I?" She rubbed her eyes with her small hands.

Merle clenched his jaw he stayed emotionless on the outside but inside he was breaking apart. Years of Juvy and Prison had taught him to never show emotion. "I'm sorry. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over real quick." Merle said softly.

Jane sobbed. "I don't want to die." The child's word tore Merle's insides up.

"It's just like sleepin'." Merle tried to soothe her. "And you'll get to see ya family. Now close your eyes."

The small girl closed her eyes tightly and Merle squeezed the trigger the single gunshot echoed all through the town ringing the dinner bell for any biters in the area. Merle wrapped Jane up in the large blanket she had been laying on and picked up her little body. Merle carried Jane out of the shop. He wanted Tim to have the closure he never had with Daryl, he wanted the young man to be able to bury his sister not just leave her as biter bait.

The drive back too Woodbury was a quiet and sombre journey and Merle was glad when it ended. Crowley and Shupert took care of Tim and Jane's body whilst Merle and the Governor unloaded the supplies.

Merle had taken the first box out of the trunk when Anya came running towards him, her blonde hair flowed out behind her. "Hey Merly." She kissed Merle on the cheek and took the box off him. "What ya get me?"

Merle gave Anya a small soft push moving her forward. "Nothin' for you, brats don't get shit."

Anya poked her tongue out. "You do know it's mom's birthday the end of the week don't ya?" Anya walked into the room that was used for sorting supplies and placed the large box on the table.

The Governor walked past Anya and ruffled her hair. "Keeping Merle from his job are we?" The Governor smiled.

Anya smoothed her hair back down and gave the Governor a very Merle-like frown. "I'm helpin." Anya looked back to Merle. "You asked him yet."

The Governor raised his eyebrows and looked at Merle. "Asked me what?"

Merle wanted to slap Anya around the back of the head. The girl had so much mouth and no tact what so ever. Belle always told Merle that he couldn't complain because he was the same.

"Anya wants to go out on a supply run with us." Merle watched the Governor look at Anya he bit his lip and then smiled.

"Well I would like to see your prodigy at work." The Governor placed his hands in his pockets. "How about you tag along with us to collect some biters from the pit tomorrow but only if your mom and Merle agree."

Anya bounced on her heels. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed and ran from the room.

"Merle I want to thank you for what you did for Tim today. It showed great strength." The Governor patted Merle lightly on the back.

Merle shrugged. "Ain't no problem, better get the rest of the supplies in." Merle walked back to the Jeep and started unloading.

* * *

By the time the supplies had been check and stored night had fallen. Merle made his way down the deserted streets his body ached and he was exhausted. He opened the door and walked in he was instantly greeted with the smell of cooking. It didn't matter how early Merle had to get up of how late he returned home Belle would always be there with food for him but for Merle it was less to do with the food and more to do with the gesture. The simple fact that Belle waited for him before she went to bed and made sure he started the day fed and watered showed Merle the most love and kindness he'd ever know.

Belle walked into the living room and kissed Merle on the cheek. "Tough day sweetie." She softly rubbed the back of his neck. "Dinners ready for you." Belle took Merle by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

Merle sat on an old wooden chair and yawned. Belle placed a plate off food in front of him. "Thanks." He mumbled through the yawn.

Belle smiled. "I got you a gift." A wide cheeky grin spread across her face making her eyes dance with mischief. Belle opened a cupboard and produced a bottle of beer.

Merle smiled it was just what he needed after a rough day. Belle went to hand Merle the bottle and he pulled her on to his lap. "Damn woman you'll make someone a good wife one day." Merle chuckled as he kissed her neck.

Belle giggled like a school girl. "I did once."

Merle placed his chin on Belle's shoulder pushing his cheek close to hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Oh yeah what happened." Merle asked playfully.

"He threw me away." Belle softly rubbed Merle's good hand.

"He was a fuckin' fool." Merle nuzzled his face into hers.

Belle giggled again at the feel of Merle's rough stubble on her soft skin. "It's okay because a better man caught me." Belle turned her head, her eyes locked with Merle's they didn't need to exchange anymore words but Belle loved words. "I love you." She gave Merle a swift kiss and broke free from his grip. "Now eat your food."

Merle watched Belle potter around the small kitchen. He felt relaxed and happy the only thing that was missing was Daryl. Merle found himself regretting acting out in anger and leading the biters to the camp but then if he hadn't done that he wouldn't have met Belle and Anya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to OmegaPhaedra, Emberka-2012, Annelisa, FanFicGirl10, Straight Edge Queen and Brazen Hussy.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Anya had barely slept; she was too excited to finally get out of Woodbury with Merle. As soon as the first rays of sunlight came in through her bedroom window she pulled on a pair of jeans and a top and ran towards Merle and her mom's room.

"C'mon get up." Anya sped into the room and started to shake a slumbering Merle. "It's mornin' get up lazy bones."

Merle buried his face further into his pillow. "Fuck off."

"Mooooom." Anya whined. "Merle told me to fuck off." Anya carried on shaking Merle.

Belle sat up and ran her hands over her face. "Anya honey, sweetie, pumpkin. Why don't you go and..."

"Fuck off!" Merle growled.

Belle softly hit Merle's naked back. "No, I was going to say start breakfast."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Fine." She whined. "But we're gonna be late." Anya ran out of the room.

Merle yawned into his pillow and snuggled back into the bed trying to grab a few more moments of peace. Belle softly massaged the back of his neck.

"I'll go do you and the wild child some food." Belle kissed his shoulder and left the warm bed.

Merle listened to the sound of the girls in the kitchen and groaned. He was tired the Governor had him working like a dog for Woodbury's upcoming celebrations and he was becoming exhausted. Merle rolled onto his back and yawned; he climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes. Merle grabbed a knife from his nightstand, he'd noticed that Anya could do with a new knife and he picked one up on a scavenging trip for her. He couldn't wait to give it to her Merle remembered how excited Daryl had been when Merle gave him a new crossbow, Daryl's response to the weapon had given Merle a warm feeling and the older Dixon had loved it.

By the time Merle entered the kitchen a bowl of oatmeal had already been placed at the head of the table for him. Anya sat next to Merle shovelling her oatmeal down her as fast as she could.

Belle pulled a disgusted face at her daughter. "It's a spoon not a shovel and Anya behave today."

Merle finished his breakfast and stood up. "She'll behave if she knows what's good for her." Merle replied. Merle placed the large hunting knife in front of Anya. "Here kid." Merle smiled as Anya's eyes grew wide.

"OMG! Merly I love it so much you are so fantastic and super cool thank you!" Anya had managed to say the whole sentence at high speed complete with a high pitch teenage girl squeal. Merle loved it when Anya still showed signs of being a child, he like the innocence of her.

"C'mon girl let's bag some biters." Merle gave her a nudge. He walked towards the door still trying to figure out what an OMG was.

Anya followed Merle through the town and down a small side street where a small car park stood. The car park used to be used for the old hotel but it was now used for Woodbury's fleet of Jeeps and other vehicles.

The Governor had just finished placing supplies into one of the Jeeps. "Morning you two. Merle, Tim will be joining us today."

Merle just nodded he was surprised the Governor had let Tim on the team so quickly but then again Merle had become the Governor's second in command in a matter of weeks.

"Okay group let's move out." The Governor went in the first Jeep with Merle and Anya. "Are you ready for this Anya? Merle talks a lot about your way with the biters."

Anya smiled she liked the fact that Merle talked about her she felt proud. "Well I learnt from the master."

Merle looked at Anya and gave her a friendly wink. "You'd make a good Dixon girl." Merle genuinely meant the words. Anya had the strength and determination of him yet she had the brains and speed of Daryl.

Anya raised her long legs and placed them on the dashboard. "Well if ya make Mom a Dixon I'd have to be one." Anya raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance at Merle.

Merle's face dropped, he couldn't ask Belle to marry him. First off marriage didn't strictly exist anymore and secondly Belle didn't deserve to be saddled with a man like him. "Don't do marriage." Merle snorted.

Anya pulled her body up straight in the seat and squinted out off the widow. "Hey." Anya's voice was filled with surprise. "Helicopter." Anya pointed to the large metal bird that had started freewheeling through the sky.

The Governor's ice blue eyes stared at the helicopter falling from the sky at an alarming rate. "Merle, follow it." Merle obeyed his orders and turned the Jeep down a small side road. The Governor smiled at Anya. "Good catch Anya; you know I think that you can accompany Merle on more missions." The Governor was impressed by Anya he knew if he could get the young girl used to killing she could well become a super solider for him.

Both the vehicles pulled up and the group jumped out. The helicopter sat on the floor it was nothing more than a mass of twisted metal and smoke now.

"Merle, Anya, search the perimeter. The rest of you come with me too the wreckage." The Governor instructed.

Merle and Anya moved slowly around everything seemed safe. Merle noticed Anya cocking her head and squinting. She looked almost like a hunting dog that had caught the scent of its prey.

"What's up girl?" Merle whispered.

"I can hear something." Anya could hear a strange noise it sounded almost like metal keys jingling. Anya moved slowly towards the noise and then she saw it. A flash of a sword swept through the air and decapitated two biters.

"Another good find." Merle smiled as he pulled his gun from his waistband. Anya mirrored Merle she pulled her gun out and started to tread lightly so not to make any noise.

Merle stood over the two huddled figures and one of the women went to raise her sword.

"Mines a whole lot bigger than yours." Merle said playfully. "Now put your weapons down and turn around." The women started to turn.

Anya heard a biter approaching and with out looking she pulled out her knife and threw her arm backwards the blade struck the walker right in the eye.

"That's it a nice little spin." As the women turned to face them Merle laughed. "Holy shit Blondie...lookin' good." Merle nodded and the blonde woman fainted. "We got live ones here Gov." Merle called out.

The Governor walked over to Merle and looked down at the women. "Well let's get them blindfolded and home."

* * *

Anya had been moved into a Jeep with Tim and Crowley. She sat in the back staring out into the darkness of the night. Anya wanted to be in the other vehicle with Merle and the strangers. The woman with the sword made Anya feel uncomfortable she hadn't said a word just stared at Anya with those pitch black eyes of hers. Anya shuddered and yawned as she absentmindedly played with a hole in the knees of her jeans.

"We're home." Crowley stated as he turned of the ignition. Anya jumped out and made her way over to Merle.

Merle watched Andrea get carried into the infirmary, the mute woman followed. Merle wanted to get in there and question the blonde he wanted to find out about his brother.

He felt Anya reach his side. "Go home." Merle ordered.

Anya looked up at Merle she wanted to stay and learn more. "But..."

"No buts." Merle snapped he didn't want Andrea to know anything about him and his life in Woodbury just yet. Merle wanted the upper hand in the interrogation. "Go home before I make ya."

Anya snorted. "I'd like to see ya..."

Merle roughly grabbed Anya's arm and pulled her on to the main street. The fires burning in the trash cans gave Merle's face a harsh vicious glow that Anya had never seen before.

"Now you listen girl and you listen good. I ain't your pa so don't you think I won't take my belt to you." Anya moved back from Merle it was the first time she'd ever been afraid of him. "When I tell you to do it you best damn well do it. I ain't puttin' up with your temper tantrums. Now get home to ya Ma."

Anya felt like crying. "But Merly..." Anya whimpered.

Merle tried to keep his temper but he couldn't. He had become impatient with waiting for Andrea to wake up and Anya was now bearing the brunt of his temper. "WHAT DID I SAY HUH?" Merle's voice boomed down the empty streets. "YOU GET HOME YOU DAMN INSOLENT BRAT." Merle raised his hand and for the first time ever Anya flinched away. It was that small movement that made Merle stop. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. In one second he'd scared his best friend and the closest thing he'd ever have to a daughter and if Belle ever found out he would end up losing her too.

When Anya realised the blow wasn't coming she stood up straight. She could see the shame and sorrow in Merle's face. "I'm goin'." Anya wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "I was only gonna say I'm worried 'bout you because of that crazy ninja woman but now I don't much care." Anya shoved her hands in her pockets. "You ain't any better than what my dad turned out to be." Anya pulled out her knife, the one that Merle had given her and she threw it down at his feet. "We'll be okay with out you, it's gonna hurt like hell but I don't want you beatin' mom she don't deserve that." Anya turned and walked off tears streamed down her face.

"Anya, wait." Merle called after her.

Merle was just about to follow her when Tim appeared. "Merle the blonde woman's awake."

Merle growled in frustration and turned around. He'd make things right with Anya but for now he needed to find out about his baby brother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Brazen Hussy, Annelisa, FanFicGirl10 and Straight Edge Queen.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

Merle returned home from questioning Andrea. He slowly pushed open the door not knowing what to expect. The house seemed dead. A small light moan caught Merle's attention. Belle lay asleep on the couch Merle smiled; she'd fallen asleep waiting for him.

Merle made his way to Anya's room he softly pushed open the door. He could make out the outline of the slumbering girl. He moved into the room and placed the knife on Anya's nightstand. Merle stood in the silent room for a while and watched Anya sleep; she seemed so peaceful and small. With a heavy sigh of regret, Merle left the room.

Merle slowly walked back to the living room. Belle was now awake and standing in the room the only light was the light of the moon coming through the large window. Belle's hair was a tangled mess and she had a blanket draped over her shoulders. Merle couldn't help but smile she looked like a crazy bag lady.

"I think we need to have a chat." Belle muttered through her yawn.

That sentence put Merle's barriers up, he wasn't ready talk and he certainly wasn't ready to get his heat broken.

"Yeah we do that girl needs some discipline." Merle snapped.

Belle shrugged her blanket off. "I just want to know what happened." Belle moved slowly towards Merle. "Anya came home in tears she went straight to bed and when I asked her what was wrong she just referred to you as King of the jackasses." Belle laughed softly. "Which is a hell of a title I'm not sure how you became king but..."

"I raised my hand to her." Merle looked at the floor his whole body showed the guilt and disgust he felt.

Belle looked shocked. She knew Merle had a temper and Anya was a girl who could push all of Merle's buttons but she never thought Merle would ever hurt Anya.

"What stopped you?" Belle asked.

Merle shrugged. "She looked scared." Merle didn't wait for Belle to say anything else. "I'll get my shit and stay in one of the spare rooms at the hotel. Tell Anya I'm sorry."

Belle grabbed Merle's arm. "Oh no you don't, you think you just get to leave. You raised your hand but you didn't hit her. Merle for god sakes you're not your farther. Now sit down and tell me what happened."

Merle sat down and Belle sat next to him, she took his hand in hers. "We picked up two women in the woods. One of them used to be in our Atlanta group."

"Daryl." Belle whispered placing her other hand on Merle's cheek forcing Merle to look at her. Merle rarely mentioned Daryl; she knew that she needed to tread carefully with this conversation.

"He was still alive at a farmhouse somewhere last she knew." Merle felt his throat tighten. "She said that the Atlanta camp was attacked by biters."

"You know that, you lead them there." Belle gently rubbed the side of Merle's face. "Her sister died...she was a good kid."

"Well she doesn't need to know about that does she." Belle gently kissed Merle on the head. "I'll keep you secret." She gave a tired sigh. "Let's go to bed and tomorrow you and Anya need to have a sit down." Belle stood up and looked down at Merle. "But let me just warn you, if you ever raise a hand to my daughter again you'll end up with two stumps and no nuts."

* * *

_Merle didn't know where he was all he knew was the small dark room smelt of sweat, blood and liquor. _

_"No more!" Daryl's voice made Merle turn around._

_A shadowy figure stood above his baby brother landing blow after blow on his bloody and beaten body. _

_"Noooo!" Daryl sobbed. _

_Merle moved forward again Daryl had never cried out during a beating, he'd leant quickly the more you cry the longer the beatings became. The closer Merle moved to the shadowy figure the more everything started to change. Daryl's cries didn't sound the same anymore they were more high pitched and desperate. _

"_No more please." The shrill screams made Merle fell sick._

_When Merle reached the abuser his whole body became rigid. It was him, Merle was the vicious monster dishing out the violent beating, blood glistened on his knuckles and the cracking of bones could be heard as he landed one sickening blow after another on his brother. Merle looked down at the bleeding mess lying on the floor, he wanted to scream, he wanted to stop himself the person was beating was no longer Daryl it was Anya._

_Anya's body laid on the floor lifeless and bleeding, he'd killed her, he'd killed Anya._

Merle woke up his whole body was dripping with sweat; he took a few deep steady breaths trying to calm himself down. Merle sat up in the bed and looked over at Belle sleeping soundly he placed his hand softly on her face.

"I ain't bein that man honey." Merle whispered. He gathered his clothes and quietly left the room.

Merle stood over Anya's bed he couldn't help but smile the girl was a messy sleeper, her whole body was star fished across her bed and she snored gently.

Merle bent down close to Anya's ear. "Wake up." He hissed. Anya flicked at Merle trying to get rid of the annoyance. "I said wake up." Merle hissed louder.

Anya grunted and slowly opened one eye. "No." Anya snapped. "You know I need a solid sixteen."

"Get up girl before I kick ya teeth in." Merle threw Anya's clothes at her.

A grunt of frustration escaped Anya's lips. "Fine."

Merle left the room letting Anya dress. He leant against the hallway wall trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Dixon men were never good with words they always started and ended conversations with their fists but this time Merle knew he needed to change his tactics if he wanted to keep his new family.

"Bout time." Merle grumbled as a tired Anya walked into the hallway. Anya let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "C'mon kid."

Merle started to walk out of the house Anya watched him she wasn't sure if she should follow or not. Her brain was telling her that following an explosive redneck who nearly hit her wasn't a good idea while her heart told her to follow Merle he'd never willingly hurt her.

Anya walked outside Merle was already sitting on the porch with a cigarette between his fingers. The moonlight shone across Merle's face Anya noticed how old and worn out he looked. Anya sat next too Merle.

Merle took a deep drag from his cigarette and offered it to Anya, she quickly declined. Merle gave a small light laugh.

"Bout today..." Merle looked at Anya and sighed heavily. "I can't promise it won't ever happen again ya know I got a temper." Merle sighed. "I ain't used to women but I'm tryin' y'know." Merle looked back to Anya. "Why didn't ya tell your Ma?"

Anya looked up to the sky and frowned. "I wanted to see if you would." Anya gave a large sigh. "It's just that...well I'm scared you're just goin' to leave us if you find your brother."

Merle hadn't thought about what would happen to his new family when he reunited with his brother. The thought hit him like a freight train. What if he had to choose between Daryl and the girls, how would he choose?

"Well that ain't gonna happen." Merle stubbed out the rest of his cigarette.

Anya played with the hole in her jeans. "But what if you have to choose?" Anya knew Merle prized family above everything else and Daryl was Merle's blood so surely Merle would naturally side with Daryl. "You'd leave us." The thought of losing Merle made Anya start to cry.

The crying teenager instantly made Merle squirm. "Now you stop that now." Merle gave Anya a gentle poke. "Stop it, Dixon's don't cry."

"I'm not a Dixon." Anya sobbed harder.

Merle stood up and looked down at the sobbing teenager, boys were so much easier Daryl never cried or whined. "You're as good as. We good now girl?"

Anya wiped her eyes and nodded she slowly stood up and hugged Merle. "Love you." Anya whispered.

Merle gave a small smile and rubbed the top of Anya's head. "Yeah, yeah now get to bed."

As Anya made her way back into the house the Governor made his way towards Merle.

"I'm glad you're up early Merle, well or late depending how you look at it." The Governor placed his hands in his pockets. "We have the location of the National Guard and I need you by my side."

Merle sighed. "Kay I'll just tell Belle I'm goin' and then..."

"Now Merle." The Governor ordered. Merle gave another short sigh and followed the Governor down the streets of Woodbury. He was sure soon he would have to make a decision but not between Daryl and the girls but between the Governor and the girls and that was an easy choice to make.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks too Annelisa, Emberka-2012, Straight Edge Queen, FanFicGirl10, Brazen Hussy and Mariana Lestrange.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

Merle lay on his stomach in the tall grass. He watched men in army fatigues walk around their armed trucks and talk to each other in hushed tones.

The Governor had told his men to wait until he gave a signal before they started their assault on the unsuspecting men. The sun beat down on Merle's back making him feel uncomfortably hot but he knew he couldn't move. One movement could give away his and his men position.

Merle looked over at Tim the young man started to nervously fidget. "Stay calm boy." Merle hissed softly. Tim locked eyes with Merle and stopped moving there was something reassuring in Merle's eyes that let Tim know everything was going to be alright.

Merle turned his attention back towards the doomed men. It didn't take long for the sound of a smooth engine to approach. Merle knew instantly it was the Governor's car, all the Woodbury vehicles ran perfectly with very little noise. The Governor's voice could be heard. Merle could only hear snippets of the conversation taking place but he could clearly make out the Governor's warm and friendly tone, the man was a master manipulator.

The sound of a gun was heard and the men simultaneously rose to their knees firing a barrage of bullets at the stunned men. The sound of bullets ripping through flesh filled the air as body after body hit the ground. Merle tried his hardest to make every shot a head shot unlike the Governor Merle wanted the execution to be as quick and painless as possible for the men.

The firing ended and Merle got to his feet. He watched the Governor take the fallen soldier's weapon from his dying body. The Governor stood over the dying man with a cold evil sneer on his face it was almost as if he enjoyed the look of suffering and pain etched on the dying mans face. The Governor then used the butt of the gun as a club to bludgeon the man to death.

The men walked over to their Governor each man looked shocked by the bodies around them. It was a new low for all of them.

The Governor's blood splattered face held a small satisfied smile. He turned to face Tim. "Never waste a bullet son." A man darted from behind one of the vehicles and sprinted across the field. The Governor shot the man in the back Merle knew the Governor could have easily made the shot a killer head shot but he had deliberately chosen not to. The Governor handed Tim his knife. "Go put him out his misery son."

Tim's shaking hand took the knife off the Governor and nodded. Tim swallowed hard and made a beeline towards the fallen man.

The Governor looked at the rest of his men. "The rest of you start gathering the weapons and supplies." He then looked at Merle. "It won't be long before Anya will be joining us."

Merle shook his head. "She's just a kid she ain't ready for this yet." There wasn't a lot Merle was sure about but the one thing he was a hundred per cent about was that he wouldn't let Anya get sucked in to the Governor's web of evil.

The Governor gave a soft laugh as he watched his men pick anything of use off the dead bodies. "She seems to be thirteen going on thirty and you've trained her well." The Governor had seen potential in Anya and he wanted to nurture it. He wanted the girl on his team as a solider. "All we need to do is keep her attitude in check."

Merle snorted. "Good luck with that." Merle placed his gun over his shoulder. "Besides Belle won't like it and Belle is one woman you don't wanna get mad." Merle thought back to his initial meeting with Belle. The woman had seemed one hard face cow and she was more than willing to kill Merle if he posed a threat to either Anya or herself, he knew that Belle lurked beneath the surface somewhere and the Governor was yet to meet her.

The Governor smirked he'd been keeping an eye on the small family since they had joined Woodbury and Belle had been nothing but calm and sweet natured, he highly doubted the blonde had any fight in her at all.

* * *

Belle walked down the street of Woodbury the population seemed to be increasing daily. She watched children play in the streets and smiled softly.

"Hi." A voice caught Belle's attention she turned to see a blonde woman standing behind her. "I'm Andrea." The woman introduced herself.

"Belle." Belle smiled at Andrea. "How are you finding it here?"

"Different." Andrea sighed. "Nice. Milton told me you were with Merle." Andrea hadn't believed Milton when he had told her about Merle and his new family the Merle Dixon she remembered was vile and crude, not a doting family man.

Belle nodded. "Yeah he's been amazing and he's so good with Anya." Belle watched Anya walk towards them. "Speak of the devil." Anya stopped by her mother's side. "Anya this is Andrea, she's a friend of Merle's."

"Where's your friend." Anya started looking around trying to find the strange woman.

Andrea looked around. "Michonne, I'm not too sure." Andrea looked back at Anya the girl was now staring at her; it made Andrea feel slightly nervous.

"Is she crazy?" Anya asked bluntly.

The question threw Andrea. "What?"

Anya huffed impatiently. "Is your friend crazy?" Anya asked again this time more slowly it was almost like a mothers speaking to a child.

"Anya." Belle's voice became high pitched.

"What?" Anya looked at her mom. "I want to know if I'm livin in the same place as a loon. What if she loses her shit one day and just attacks us all?" Anya looked genuinely concerned.

Andrea tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "She's not crazy. She just finds it hard to trust."

Anya opened her mouth as the gates were opened and a convoy of vehicles drove in. Belle and Anya exchanged confused looks and made their way towards the oncoming vehicles.

Belle grabbed Anya's arm loosely. "Hang on sweetie." Belle whispered. Something didn't feel right to Belle.

Belle watched the Governor whisper something to Merle. Merle's whole body seemed tight and stressed he caught Belle's eye he twitched his head beckoning Belle.

Belle walked towards the man and followed Merle down a small side street Anya was close behind. Merle finally stopped walking and turned to face the girls.

"You girls need to know somethin'." Merle took a deep breath he wasn't sure how the girls would react to his news about the mass execution. "The National Guard weren't attacked by biters, we killed 'em." Both Anya and Belle just stared blankly at Merle. He'd never felt so ashamed in himself and Merle had done a lot of shameful things in his life.

Anya's face changed to a mixture of disappointment and disgust she folded her arms. "Why?"

Merle's eyes moved from Anya to Belle. Belle didn't look at Merle with any form of hate; her eyes were warm and some what sorrowful. She didn't like the thought of Merle being forced to kill. Merle could be called a lot of things but one thing he wasn't was a cold blooded murderer.

"Governor wanted what they had." Merle folded his arms mirroring Anya's stance. "Look I just need you two to understand what sort of man we're dealin' with that way you can both stay safe. Don't trust too much of what he says and don't let on that you know."

Belle wrapped her arms around Merle's neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're doin what you need too to survive and keep us safe don't you dare for one second think it makes you a bad man Merle Dixon." Belle looked Merle straight in the eyes as she softly rubbed his cheek. "I will stand by you no matter what you need to do to protect us."

Merle took Belle's hand in his and kissed it. "I think ya startin to make me soft woman."

Anya's snorts were heard from behind the couple. "Please, you soft, you're about as soft as a sledge hammer." Anya smiled. "C'mon let's go home I wanna arm wrestle."

* * *

After the tenth rematch of arm wrestling Anya had admitted defeat and made her way to bed. Merle was now sprawled across the small sofa he had his damaged arm tucked behind his head and his large legs dangled lazily off the edge. He shut his eyes and gave a large yawn the day had been long and exhausting.

Merle felt a weight on his hips he gave a small smile he knew instantly it was Belle. Merle opened one eye to see Belle straddled on him her eyes held a mischievous spark as she started to run her hands under his dirty top.

"I was tryin to sleep." Merle pulled his other arm behind his head giving him a better view of the woman on top of him.

Belle gave Merle a flirty grin. "Well just thought with Anya in bed we could have some adult time." Belle winked as she moved her hands further up Merle's top letting them rest on his firm chest. Belle pushed her hips to his and a small groan escaped Merle lips. She bent forward and kissed Merle only to be interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Merle grunted in frustration as Belle dismounted his body. "Hold that thought handsome." She gave Merle a light kiss.

Belle opened the door she stood face to face with the Governor. She placed the politest smile she could muster on her face. "Can I help you?" Belle asked sweetly.

"Is Merle in?" The Governor tried to look in to the house.

Belle looked over at Merle on the sofa, his eyes were closed again he looked so peaceful. She softly pulled the door shut. "He's resting." Belle placed her hand firmly on the doorknob stopping the Governor from entering the house. "So whatever it is can wait until morning."

The Governor placed his hands in his pockets he wasn't used to Belle talking back to him. "Well tomorrow is a big day and I need him now."

Belle stepped forward. "Well I'm telling you Merle needs to rest and I'm not having him disturbed."

The Governor seemed slightly taken aback by Belle's forcefulness. "Well tomorrow is the year anniversary of Woodbury and I assumed..."

Belle was tired and irate all she wanted was to spend time with her family. "You shouldn't assume, when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me." Belle shot back.

The Governor didn't know how to handle Belle's attitude the mild mannered woman had been replaced by a short tempered monster. "Well maybe you're right Merle needs to rest. I'll see him tomorrow."

Belle nodded. "Maybe you'll be kind enough to allow Anya and I breakfast with him tomorrow before you tear him away." She opened the door and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Goodnight."

Belle closed the door leaving a speechless Governor on her porch. Merle was now in a deep sleep on the sofa. Belle ran her hand over his cheek she bent low and placed a small tender kiss on his face. "I'll look after you." She whispered.

Belle picked up an old spare blanket and climbed onto the sofa with Merle. She curled her body tightly to Merle's and draped the blanket over them both. She knew Merle may have the brute strength in their relationship but that didn't mean she couldn't hold her own and protect her family from the Governor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to OmegaPhaedra, Annelisa, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012, Brazen Hussy, Lilone1776 and Cuckoo-4-Cocoa-Puffs.**

**All your reviews are lovely thank you they really do mean a lot to me and thank you for all of you who have said they like my portrayal of Merle. I really do think that he has so many layers I just hope the writers give him time to grow just like they did with Daryl. Thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

The streets of Woodbury were filled with life, laughter and music. The smell of barbecued food filled the air as every citizen of Woodbury celebrated the town's first year anniversary. Merle sat at a picnic table with his girls either side of him eating.

Belle gently massaged the back of Merle's muscular neck the day seemed almost perfect. Merle looked over at Belle and gave the woman a flirty wink before placing another chunk of meat in his mouth. Belle blushed lightly. Merle had a way of making her feel like a teenager again and the man knew it. Merle would often throw Belle flirty winks or whisper smutty suggestions in her ear just to see her blush then laugh at her.

"Hey darlin'." Merle sucked the meat juice off his thumb. "I've just remembered somethin."

"And what's that handsome." Belle removed her hand form the back of Merle's neck and stole some food off his plate.

Merle placed his hand in his pants pocket and rummaged around after a few seconds he pulled out a gold chain with a small heart pendant on it. "Happy birthday."

Anya leant forward and smiled at her mom. "I chose it."

Merle frowned. "Yeah but I killed the biter for it."

Belle looked at Merle and Anya. "Is this from a biter? You brought me a dead woman's jewellery?" Belle held it in the palm of her hand she scrunched up her nose.

"C'mon on now don't be prissy. We went to a lot of effort for that. It's been cleaned." Merle sounded slightly hurt that Belle had pulled a face at his gift.

Belle smiled. "I love it thank you both." Belle placed it around her neck and kissed Merle passionately.

Anya made a gagging noise. "You two really need to stop that. No one wants to see a couple of old people go at it."

Belle couldn't help but laugh as she buried her face into Merle's chest she felt her cheeks start to burn from embarrassment.

Merle turned his head to look at Anya. "Well Tinkerbell if you find that gross you don't wanna know what else I gave your momma as a birthday gift."

Belle went a brilliant shade of red her eyes grew wide in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, she wildly swatted at Merle. "Merle." Belle voice had become shockingly strained and high pitched. Merle let out a large husky laugh.

Anya stood up. "Okay this is just too gross. I'd rather hug a biter than listen to this I'm..." Anya stopped in mid-sentence as she spotted Michonne and Andrea walking towards the gate. "Where are they goin?"

Merle stood up and rushed towards the women he stopped them in their tracks. Belle and Anya watched as Merle ran through a routine of flirty pouting and charming patter with the two women. When the Dixon charm failed Merle went and had a quiet word with Martinez. The gate was opened and it was then Andrea got snared by Merle's routine.

Anya folded her arms and smiled at Merle. "He's such a charmer."

Merle's charm only got him so far Michonne hadn't fallen for the rednecks flirting and the strange woman left. Belle felt a knot build in the pit of her stomach she knew the Governor would send men after Michonne. He couldn't risk her telling other groups, stronger groups about Woodbury. Michonne was a threat too Woodbury and Belle knew how the Governor dealt with threats. Merle closed the gates and nodded at Martinez.

"Gov isn't going to like that." Martinez said as he watched Michonne disappear into the woods.

Merle gave a long heavy sigh. "Yeah well there ain't much I can do about that now." Merle looked back at the girl both of them just stared back at him. "I better go tell the Governor." Merle walked off down the street to find the Governor.

The Governor stood talking to Milton and Crowley just outside Milton's lab. Merle approached the group of men slowly he didn't want to break the news about Michonne leaving Woodbury he knew the Governor would take it out on him.

The Governor raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at Merle. "Well." The Governor knew the two women were due to leave today.

"Andrea is still here but..." Merle looked down at the floor. "Michonne left." Merle looked back up at the Governor his face was nothing more than a blank slate.

The Governor kept his anger hidden from Merle as far as he was concerned it was Merle's job to keep the new women in Woodbury since he found them in the woods. "Then you'll take a group out a first light tomorrow and hunt her down." Merle nodded. "I want her head and sword." The Governor added.

Merle gave a swift nod. "Yes sir."

"Okay, now go back and join your family." The Governor received another nod from Merle as he turned and left the Governor and the other men.

As soon as Merle was out of earshot the Governor looked at Crowley. "You'll go with him tomorrow take Tim and I want Anya to go with you too." The Governor wanted Anya trained up as soon as possible and after Belle's outburst he wanted to show the fiery blonde who was boss.

Milton shook his head. "But isn't that a bit dangerous, she's just a child and Belle..."

The Governor gave Milton a firm look. "She already knows how to kill and I need to know where the girl's loyalties lie. Anya goes and that's final."

Crowley bit his lip he certainly didn't want to be the one to tell Belle the news. "What about Belle."

The Governor placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll deal with Belle." The Governor walked out on to the street a sense of pride swept over him as he looked at his creation. It had been a long hard year but it had been worth every drop of blood that had been shed along the way.

* * *

Night had started to fall when the Governor knocked on Belle's door. Merle had left early to get ready for the arena fight and he had taken Anya with him.

Belle opened the door to the Governor. The man didn't wait for an invite he just pushed passed Belle and entered the small house.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left." The Governor wore a smile that seemed out of place on his face. "I take it you've heard about Michonne." Belle just nodded. "Well she now poses a threat to our community and I'm sending a group out to find her tomorrow."

Belle didn't like where the conversation was heading. "And."

"I want both Merle and Anya to go." The Governor's smile turned to a smirk of satisfaction as he watched Belle's face crumple in horror at the idea of Anya going on the mission.

"No." Belle snapped. "You are not punishing my child for mistakes that Merle has made."

The Governor tilted his head. "It has nothing to do with you or Merle." The man lied. "We all have to pull our weight to keep Woodbury safe."

Belle felt her maternal instinct take hold of her. "And I need to protect my baby you leave her alone."

"Don't you trust Merle to protect Anya?" The Governor thought he had Belle cornered with the question.

Belle stepped right up too the Governor she pushed her face close to his, rage flickered in her eyes. "I trust Merle just fine. I trust him so much that I'll go instead of Anya."

The Governor frowned he knew Belle wouldn't stand a chance against Michonne. Sending Belle would be sending her to her death. "I'm starting to think there's a reason you don't want Anya to leave with Merle. Maybe you're hiding something." The Governor stared deep into Belle's eyes trying to intimated the woman but it wasn't working. "Maybe one of your family is a threat to Woodbury."

That was the last straw for Belle she raised her hand and went to slap the Governor but he was too quick. The Governor grabbed Belle's wrist and squeezed it until she gave a small pained whimper.

"Now calm yourself Belle." The Governor kept his tone low and smooth. "I think you'll find it in everyone's best interest that Anya goes tomorrow."

Belle tried to pull her arm lose but it was impossible the man had such a strong grip on her. She knew the Governor was threatening her family but worse than that she knew he'd follow through with the threat.

"Fine." Belle snarled. "But let me make one thing clear you better watch your back if my baby gets hurt."

The Governor let go of Belle and smiled smugly at his victory. "I think you should tell Merle." The Governor turned around and strutted out of the house.

Belle rubbed her wrist she found the whole situation strange. The Governor had been willing to throw Merle out of Woodbury for hurting her in the same manner. At least with Merle it had been unintentional and Belle knew this but with the Governor it was a pure display of power.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Brazen Hussy, Annelisa, Emberka-2012, FanFicGirl10, OmegaPhaedra, Straight Edge Queen and Mariana Lestrange.**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

Belle listened to the people of Woodbury cheer Merle's name as he strutted around the dirt arena, biters were chained to large stone slabs and the cheering intensified as Merle teased the disgusting creatures. Belle found herself getting drawn into the cheering. Merle had such presence she cheered and smiled as Merle strutted around the arena and exchanged friendly banter with Martinez.

Merle started to preform a one handed push up and Belle felt her whole body burn with desire for the redneck. Anya caught Belle's eye she stood on the edge of the arena her messy blonde hair had been tamed and pulled in to a side braid she wore a pair of shorts and a dirty white vest top Belle smiled in less than a year her baby girl had gone from a little girl to young woman.

Merle knocked Martinez to the arena floor the crowd cheered and Tim blew his whistle signalling foul play by Merle. Anya flipped Tim off showing her disagreement with Tim's call.

"Let em fight." The Governor bellowed, the man's voice made Belle's skin crawl she felt like a fool for trusting him for so long. Tim rolled his eyes and started to loosen the biters chains.

"Go get him Merly." Anya yelled as Martinez kicked Merle in his large chest.

Merle gave a hoot and a laugh he grabbed Martinez. "Let's dance pretty boy." Merle threw the man into the arms of a biter and laughed.

Anya gave a large whoop and pumped her fist in the air whipping the crowed up more. Martinez and Merle threw a few more punches and Martinez hit the floor with a thud. Merle placed his large dusty boot on Martinez's chest and raised his arm in the air.

"UNO!" Merle yelled. "DOS!" The crowed roared. "TRES!" The crowd were all on their feet cheering for their champion.

Merle walked over to Anya and pulled her into the middle of the arena with him. Anya grabbed Merle's hand and raised it in the air making the crowd roar louder. Belle placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled at the couple she couldn't have been prouder if she tried.

* * *

Belle had waited for the last of the people to drip out of the arena. All that were left now was Merle, Anya, Martinez, Tim and Crowley.

Tim and Crowley had started to take the biters back to the holding pen. Crowley held the snare pole whilst Tim drew them forward. Martinez was in the middle of the arena teaching Anya some moves whilst Merle cheered her on.

"Go on killer." Merle yelled playfully. "Take old brownie down."

Belle placed her hand on Merle's back. "Nice show tonight sweetie." She softly rubbed Merle's back making Merle smile. "Can we have a word?"

Merle sensed the tension in Belle's voice and moved to the edge of the arena. "What's wrong?" Merle softly placed his hand behind Belle's head and played with her hair.

Belle sighed. "I had a visit from the Governor today and he wants Anya with you tomorrow."

"No." Merle snapped he wasn't risking Anya's life.

Belle looked like she was about to cry. "He was very forceful on the matter."

"WHAT?!" Merle's outburst made Martinez take his eyes off Anya who managed to land a heavy kick to the man's chest sending him flying to the floor.

Belle grabbed Merle's arm. "Shhh." Belle pleaded with Merle.

Merle pulled his arm away. "Did that fuckin prick hurt ya? Cause if he did I'm about to force feed him my fist."

Belle placed her hands either side of Merle's face. "No listen I'm fine but we need to play him at his own game you understand."

Merle's hard grey eyes became soft as he slowly nodded. "I'll take her and I'll look after her." Merle placed his forehead on Belle's.

"I know you will." Belle gently kissed Merle. "Now let's get home." Belle took Merle's hand.

"C'mon Anya." Merle called. "Leave the poor man to tend his wounds." Merle laughed. "Two Dixon's beat your sorry ass in one night Martinez." Martinez gave a smile as he flipped Merle off.

* * *

The next day Belle stood at the front gate with Merle and Anya. The sun was heavily beating down on the small group Merle used the back of his and to rub the sweat from his brow.

Merle ruffled Anya's hair. "Got everythin' kiddo?" Merle watched Anya as she tapped her gun and knife.

Anya bounced on her heels impatiently. "C'mon can we go hunt the loony tune now? Anya whined impatiently.

Belle was frustrated by her daughters reckless attitude she grabbed Anya's hands. "You listen to me, you do as Merle says don't you give him any mouth. You got it?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yessss, fine, god." Anya pulled her hands away from Belle. "I'm gonna be with Merle and two other fully grown men we'll all be back by dinner."

The Governor's chuckle came from behind them. "Well I'm glad you're ready Anya." The Governor placed his hand on Anya's shoulder Merle glared at him. "I can see your potential for greatness but you know what moms are like they over react at the smallest things."

Merle made a quick grab for Belle who looked like she was about to slap the Governor upside his head. "Calm down baby." Merle whispered in her ear. "He's tryin to rile ya." Belle knew what the Governor was doing but it didn't mean she didn't want to smack that sick smug grin off his face.

Crowley and Tim joined the group at the gate and they all set off on foot.

* * *

The group had been tracking Michonne for the last hour they were now deep in the woods, Merle's body was covered in sweat but he didn't care he was caught up in the thrill of the hunt. Merle knew they were heading towards the red zone making the mission twice as dangerous. The group stopped walking as something strange caught their attention.

Merle squinted down at a strange arrangement of biter body parts. "What the hell?" Merle bent down looking at them.

Anya stood behind Merle her keen mind took little to no time to work out the riddle. "Go back." Anya answered. The men looked at the girl confused. "C'mon it ain't rocket science. Arms make a G the legs make an O and then there's a back." Anya tapped her finger against her. "Think it ain't hard."

Merle stood up and smiled. "That's my girl." Merle laughed huskily he roughly patted Anya on the back. "She's sent us a bitergram." Merle laughed again and clapped his hand on his wrist guard. "Let's go." The group carried on moving through the thick undergrowth of the woods.

Merle watched Anya tilt her head to the side catching a noise her eyes squinted. She looked at Merle and nodded upwards towards the trees. Anya seemed to be enjoying the hunt but Merle knew the girl saw it as a game and Michonne wasn't playing. He could face losing Crowley and Tim but not Anya, the girl was as good as his and he wouldn't lose her he'd already lost his brother he wasn't about to lose Anya as well.

"C'mon Michonne." Merle's husky voice called out. "You might as well give up. There's no way you can take on all four of us armed too the teeth with just your silly sword." Merle hoped by taunting Michonne he'd pull all her attention to him and she'd leave Anya alone.

Michonne jumped down from the trees and stabbed Tim, Crowley went to fire but Michonne was too quick she raised her Katana and sliced his head clean off. Anya stood up against a tree covered in the dead men's blood she looked like a frightened rabbit. Michonne turned to Merle with her sword raised high. Anya's whole body was shaking with shock but she knew she had to act quickly. She raised her gun in her shaking hands and aimed it at Michonne. Anya fired a bullet, the bullet grazed Michonne's hip and the woman ran.

Merle ran over to Anya he placed his hand on the trembling girls face. "You did good girl." Merle tried to soothe her. "Now listen you grazed her and she's runnin hurt, we can finish this together."

Anya looked at Merle and slowly nodded. "I missed an easy shot." She whimpered. Anya was all to aware that she was in too deep she didn't want to be here anymore she wanted to be home with her mom doing normal things.

Merle wiped the blood from Anya's face. "Yeah but next time you won't now you listen to me I need ya to man up now." Merle rubbed her face he knew after today Anya would never be the same she'd never be a little girl anymore. "You're here now and you gotta focus, it's us or her you got that kid?" Anya nodded. "Right c'mon." Merle ran his knife through Tim's head he went to do the same to Crowley.

"No." Anya dropped to her knees. "I'll do it." Anya needed to prove to Merle she was okay; she needed to prove it to herself.

The couple moved slowly through the woods Anya was still shaking she couldn't stop it she kept her eyes firmly on Merle she felt safe with him.

A crack was heard and Michonne lunged forward at Anya. Merle pushed the teenager back and what would have been a death blow became nothing more than a deep cut to Anya's cheek only just missing her eye. Anya yelled in pain grabbing her face whilst Merle scuffled with Michonne. Merle knocked Michonne to the floor he was about to stab her when Michonne head butted him in the nose and kicked him in the crotch. Merle yelled and fell forward landing on top of Michonne. Merle's nose started to pour with blood and his vision became blurred.

Biters had been drawn by all the noise and had started lumbering towards Merle and Michonne. Anya leapt into action plunging her knife deep into the biters brains. Michonne pulled herself off the floor and limped away leaving the couple to fight the biters alone.

The couple stood breathing heavily looking at the dead biters scattered around them. Merle looked at Anya covered in blood and mud. Anya's cheek was bleeding the bright red blood trickled down her face, Merle felt sick'

"Let's go home." Merle wasn't risking Anya anymore he'd rather face the Governor's wrath.

Anya squinted at Merle. "What about Michonne?"

"She's wounded and headin for the red zone she's as good as dead." Merle patted Anya's back. "Let's find a car and leave."

Anya didn't move she wasn't letting Merle get punished for her downfalls. "What about the Governor."

Merle turned back to look at Anya. "We tell him she's dead. We need to keep this together girl, you with me?" Anya ran forward and hugged Merle she started to sob. "Enough now girl." Merle rubbed Anya's back. "Let's go."

It wasn't long until the couple came across a small town Merle looked around his nose was now bleeding so badly that there was blood smeared all over his face.

"You stay here I'll find a car and call ya." Merle told Anya firmly.

"Okay." Anya wrapped her arms around herself and watched Merle jog off.

Anya started to pace back and forth she heard Merle's voice and two other strange voices shouting at him. Anya pulled her gun and slunk forward. She saw Merle with his hands up in surrender and a man and a woman pointing guns at him.

"Not on my watch." Anya muttered she raised her gun and took a shot shattering the car window behind the man.

Anya ran forward to see Merle on the floor holding the girl at gun point. The man came back and Anya raised her gun. "Move and I'll shot." Anya screamed.

Merle glared up at the Korean man. "Now we're goin for a ride."

The man shook his head. "I'm not taking you back to our camp."

Merle pushed the gun tighter to the woman's head. "We're goin somewhere else and you're drivin'. Get in the car Glenn." Merle spat as he pulled the woman to her feet. "Good job Anya I'm proud of ya." Anya smiled and climbed in the passengers side with her gun pointed at the strange man.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Annelisa, Brazen Hussy, OmegaPhaedra, FanFicGirl10 and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

The car ride was silent and tense. Merle still had his gun placed at the woman's head Anya how ever had lowered hers after they had started the journey, she was tired and scared. The Korean man Merle had called Glenn looked over at the miserable girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Merle pointed the gun at Glenn. "You don't talk to her." Merle snarled.

Glenn glanced at Merle in the rear view mirror. "Another smaller person you've found to bully Merle?" Merle was surprised by how much braver Glenn had become before he wouldn't have said boo to a goose.

Anya scowled at Glenn. "He ain't bullyin me." Anya gave Glenn a steely cold stare. "And don't pretend you care about me when you don't, you just want my help." Merle loosened the grip on his gun slightly Anya had said a similar thing to him when they first met.

Glenn gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Rick will come for us."

Merle snorted. "I don't think so he left me..."

"Wait." Anya turned in her seat to look at Merle. "Is this guy from the group who left you in Atlanta?"

"Don't believe what Merle's told you." Glenn said quickly. "Rick did what he had to and we went back..."

Merle snorted. "They went back to save your sorry sneaky ass. They traded guns to save you."

Glenn looked shocked. "How the hell did you know that?"

Merle gave an evil laugh. "Yeah ain't that somethin leave ol' Merle to die and save the damn chink." Merle's eyes were filled with hate. "Daryl should have known better but he's kin so I can forgive him."

Anya had been taking in all the information. "Stop the car." She firmly told Glenn.

Glenn gently applied the brakes keeping his eye on Merle in the back as the car stopped Glenn turned his head. "Maggie are you okay?"

Maggie just nodded as Merle pushed the gun tighter to the side of her head. "What the hell Anya?" Merle looked angrily at Anya.

"I thought they were gonna kill you we could have solved this differently." Anya placed her head in her hands she was exhausted she wished her mom was with her she'd know what to do. "We can't just take them back."

"Yeah I can. I'm gonna make my buddy Glenn here spill everything." Merle growled.

"And what's mom gonna say?" Anya yelled.

Merle sat silently this was the first time he'd thought about Belle. He knew Belle would stand by him but he also knew that she'd look at him with that disappointed look that made him feel like shit.

"Your ma don't gotta know." Merle stated.

Anya's voice cracked and tear filled her eyes. "Great so now you're gonna keep secrets and run to the Governor." Anya sniffed and looked at Glenn. "I'm sorry."

Merle kicked the back of Glenn's seat in temper. "DRIVE." He yelled.

Anya crossed his arms. "Yeah don't wanna make the dog late for his master." Anya touched her cheek and winced in pain she was starting to wish they'd never been taken to Woodbury.

* * *

Belle sat on the front porch she'd spent the morning scrubbing the house it was one of the nervous traits she had the other was baking. When Anya was a baby she'd been taken to hospital with a high fever and they didn't know of she'd make it, Belle had baked so many cookies and cakes she ran out of space in the kitchen. It was all she could do to keep her mind busy.

A familiar figure came running towards the house. Belle jumped up and ran towards her daughter wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Mommy." Anya was sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking.

Belle stood back and looked at her daughter. "Oh sweetie." Belle looked at Anya's bloody and muddy body then she noticed the deep cut on her cheek. "We need to get that stitched." Belle placed her arm over her daughter's shoulder and started walking to the infirmary with Anya.

"Oh mom it was horrible she killed Tim and Crowley and then we found people from Merle's group and he brought them back." Anya sniffed. "I didn't know what to do I was so scared."

Belle gently rubbed Anya's back. "Its okay baby you're safe now. Just don't tell anyone anythin okay I'll sort it all out." Belle hugged her daughter.

The girls entered the infirmary doctor Steven's was busy taking inventory she turned and looked at Anya. "Good lord, come in sit down let's get you sorted." Doctor Steven's started cleaning the wound on Anya's face. "It's going to need stitching."

Belle grabbed Anya's hand she felt anger surge through her. She was angry at herself for not fighting the Governor more, she was angry at the vile man who was hell bent on turning her baby into a killer but most of all she was angry at the woman who'd attack a child.

Belle felt Anya tighten her grip on her hand. "You're very brave baby." Belle soothed.

"There all done." Doctor Stevens looked at Belle. "She was lucky any higher up she would have lost an eye at least this way she's just left with a scar."

The infirmary door flew opened and Merle walked in. "How is she?" Doctor Stevens gasped at the sight of Merle's face.

"Sit Merle let me take a look at you." Doctor Stevens picked up a small first aid kit and moved forward.

Merle pushed her away. "I'm fine woman quit ya fussin'."

Belle gently took the first aid kit off the doctor. "I'll sort him out; could you give us a moment please?" Belle asked softly.

Doctor Stevens looked at Merle who just nodded at the door. "Okay I had to go to the store room and get more gauze anyway." Doctor Stevens left the room.

Belle looked at Merle. "Sit." She instructed. Merle sat and let Belle tend to his wounds. "Anya told me about the people you brought back." Belle started to clean the blood from around Merle's bleeding nose.

Merle's eyes flicked in Anya's direction. "Did she now?"

Belle rummaged through the first aid kit and found a plaster. "Yes she did. Have you told him yet?" Belle gently placed the plaster on Merle's nose before Belle could move her arm Merle gently took hold of her wrist.

"By him do you mean the Governor, you think I'd tell him before you?" Merle kissed Belle's hand.

Belle frowned she knew exactly what Merle was doing he was trying to wiggle out of trouble by using his charm. "No I think your temper got the better of you again, you can't go kidnappin people. Where have you put them?"

Merle let go of Belle's arm. "I put them in an abandoned shed only me, Milton and the Governor know about." Merle's eyes grew cold. "That prick left me for dead and he knows where Daryl is." Merle stood up. "I'm gonna make him talk one way or another."

Belle stood in front of Merle. "No, if you do this you may as well place a bullet in all of our heads." Merle looked confused Belle placed her hands on Merle's chest. "The Governor is goin to want them dead he won't risk Andrea findin them and losin her. They may not talk or worse they could talk and the Governor will kill them all including Daryl."

Merle shook his head. "No, he wouldn't do that he promised that if we found Daryl he'd be okay."

Belle was starting to get frustrated by Merle she balled up her fists and lightly banged them against Merle's chest. "Look at Anya." Belle tone was pleading with Merle. "Look at what he did to my baby." Merle looked over at Anya the teenager was still shaking she looked pale and terrified. Belle pulled Merle's knife from his sheath. "If you go through with telling the Governor and torturing those people then you may as well kill me now." Belle held the knife out to Merle. "You're going to get us killed one way or another it may as well be by your hand."

Merle clenched his jaw Belle had always stood by him before but now she was fighting him. Merle didn't know what to do, he looked over at Anya.

Anya looked at Merle her eyes were puffy and red from where she had been crying. "That girl might have a daddy." Anya whispered. "How would you feel if it was me in there?"

Merle gave a snort and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna tell the Governor Michonne is dead then we'll sort out Glenn and his girl together." Merle left the room slamming the door forcefully behind him.

After Merle left Belle noticed she was still holding Merle's knife she tucked it into her waistband. "We need to start gatherin supplies." Belle ran her finger softly over Anya's cut and helped her off the table.

"You think we're in trouble?" Anya snuggled her body into Belle's side.

Belle wrapped her arm around Anya's shoulders. "We need to be ready to leave if we have to. Secrets never stay secrets for long and if the Governor finds out about Michonne we're all done for."

The girls left the infirmary and walked on to the streets as they passed the Governor's house Merle joined their side. The three of them walked side by side down the street with Anya in the middle.

"How did it go?" Belle asked quietly.

"Went okay told him Crowley and Tim got attacked by a herd and we lost everything." Merle glanced at Anya. "You okay kid?"

Anya grabbed Merle's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm okay, what about those people?"

"I'm gonna let the girl go and tell her to get Daryl to meet me a mile or so out of town." Merle answered.

The trio entered the house and Belle turned to look at Merle. "And what about this Glenn?" Belle folded her arms and looked sternly at Merle.

Merle gave a huff. "When I see my brother I'll hand him over unharmed but I can't do shit until tonight otherwise I'm gonna get caught."

Belle kissed Merle on the cheek. "You're a good man." Belle wrapped her arms around Merle's neck her finger played with the small curls in his short hair.

Merle wrapped his damaged arm around Belle's waist and pulled her body to his. "That ain't a reward for a good man." Merle kissed Belle his good hand found its way to her butt Merle pushed Belle's body tightly to his letting Belle feel the budge in his pants.

Anya pulled a face of disgust at the couple she walked to her room and let her body flop to the bed. Exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

Dusk came too quickly for Merle's liking he sat up in bed watching Belle sleep she laid on her front leaving her bare back on show. Merle ran his hand down her soft skin making Belle sigh in her sleep, he pulled her hair to one side revealing her delicate neck and creamy white shoulders. Merle kissed Belle's bare shoulders and she smiled softly.

Merle got out of the bed and dressed quickly he hoped Belle understood what he was doing for her; he wanted to skin Glenn for leaving him in Atlanta. He took one final look at Belle and then checked on Anya and left.

Merle darted through the deserted streets he used all the alleys keeping out of view. It didn't take long before Merle reached the old wooden huts where the hostages were being held.

Merle slowly pushed open the door and walked in. Maggie was still strapped to the chair she looked up at Merle fear flickered in her eyes as he approached her. Merle placed his blade under the duct tape binding her wrists and cut the woman free.

Merle pulled her to her feet. "Now you listen Bo Peep, I'm gonna make this very clear you're gonna bring Daryl to meet me." Merle rammed a map into Maggie's hands. "If he ain't here by tomorrow night then your boyfriend is gonna be biter food. You got it?"

Maggie swallowed hard trying to hide her fear. "How do I know Glenn's alive?"

Merle roughly grabbed the top of Maggie's arm and dragged her out of the small room; he then pushed her in to the hut next door. Glenn sat tied to a chair he looked up as the door opened.

"Maggie." Glenn tried to move from his chair.

Maggie went to run forward Merle grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "No you don't girl you do what I told ya and your boy will be..." Gunfire cut Merle off mid sentence. "What the fuck." Merle muttered he growled in frustration he pushed Maggie to the ground and left the room making sure to lock the door behind him.

Merle knew he would have to be careful on his return to Glenn and the girl but his main concern was Belle and Anya, he needed to make sure his girls were safe. Merle reached the main street he was greeted by clouds of smoke and people running for cover. Merle darted down into a shop entrance as a barrage of bullets only just missed him as soon as there was a gap between firing Merle jumped out and returned fire. The streets fell silent once more.

Merle made his way to the Governor's house where a group had already formed.

"Terrorist pure and simple." The Governor said as Merle entered the room. "Merle I just sent Haley to get you."

Merle looked around at the group. "Gunfire woke me. Do we know who they are?"

The Governor shook his head. "I don't care who they are I want them taken care of, shoot to kill."

More gunfire was heard and the group darted out on to the street. Merle found himself hiding behind a wall with Martinez and Shupert by his side. He felt like he was taking part in an old western shoot out. Another couple of smoke bombs were launched in their direction and the terrorist were on the move again each group seemed to be firing blindly into the smoke. Merle watched as the men on the wall got killed by the unseen enemy, he caught a glimpse of a man climbing the wall. Merle took a shot and hit the man right in the back.

"Merle!" Andrea's voice echoed in the night. "Philip's been wounded."

"Stay put." Merle called to the rest of the men and he ran towards Andrea's voice.

* * *

Belle and Anya stood in the arena with the rest of Woodbury's population. Belle had been staring nervously at Merle searching his face for some form of answers.

The Governor walked in with a bandage over his eye he looked at Anya and then to Merle. "Tonight was the worst night we've had since the walls went up." The Governor started his speech. "Terrorist came here tonight to take what we have and I don't mind telling you I'm scared because the threat came from inside." The crowd gasped in shock. Merle looked over at Belle she was whispering something in Anya's ear. Anya hugged her mother and disappeared into the crowd. "One of our own led them here, lied to us." A man was pulled into the arena with a bag over his head. "One of the terrorists is Merle's own brother." The bag was torn off to reveal a twitchy looking man.

Belle watched as Merle was striped of his weapons. Merle looked like he was about unleash holy hell on everyone of the men. The Governor circled the Dixon brother's like a shark Belle noticed how every step the Governor took towards Daryl Merle's body would twitch slightly every second Merle kept one eye on the Governor and one eye on Daryl.

The crowd were jeering the men baying for their blood. Belle felt sick it wasn't that long ago the whole of Woodbury were cheering for Merle.

"What should we do with them?" The Governor yelled.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" The crowed chanted.

"Wait." Belle walked into the dusty arena. Merle gave Belle a stern look and a tiny shake of his head. "It wasn't Merle." The crowd stopped screaming all eyes were on Belle. "It was me I led them here."

The crowd started chanting again but this time for Belle's blood a rock flew passed Belle's face narrowly missing her. The Governor grabbed Belle's arm and dragged her towards Merle he threw her at Merle who managed to catch Belle before she hit the floor.

"You should have left with Anya." Merle muttered softly.

Belle stood next to Merle. "We don't leave without you you're our family." Belle was petrified but she sure as hell wasn't going to show it, she stood tall and got ready for the madness that was about to follow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Annelisa, Brazen Hussy, Mariana Lestrange, Emberka-2012, OmegaPhaedra and FanFicGirl10.**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

The Governor circled the three people in the arena. Belle looked over at Daryl the twitchy man looked nothing like her Merle. Merle was a large intimating sight to behold. Merle stood with his shoulders back a sneer on his face and a look in his eye that showed the pure danger hiding below his surface. Daryl moved around in one spot nervously, his breathing was erratic and he was throwing pleading looks at Merle, Belle thought he looked like a wet stray dog.

"What shall I do with them?" The Governor yelled.

"Kill them!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"Fight to the death." Another cried.

The Governor moved towards the trio. "So what should it be?" He smirked. "Maybe the brothers should fight." The crowed cheered. Belle gave a snort. "Oh does Merle's whore have a problem?"

Merle made a noise that sounded like a growl, Belle just raised an eyebrow. "Whore?" Belle crossed her arms. "Funny you call me that because I remember turnin your sorry ass down."

Merle looked over at Belle she wasn't usually the type to run her mouth that was more of Anya's thing. It was then it hit him Anya, where was she?

The Governor walked up to Belle and placed his hand on her cheek. "You would have been better off with me." The Governor moved back into the centre of the arena.

Belle looked at Merle. "We need more time." She whispered.

The Governor nodded signalling for Daryl's hands to be untied. "A fight to the death." The Governor bellowed.

Merle roughly grabbed Daryl. "Make it look good brother." Merle muttered. He punched Daryl in the stomach.

Daryl hit the floor he knew the drill their old man would often make them fight as kids and the boys had come up with many different routines to keep their old man happy. Daryl rolled on the floor Merle gave Daryl a half hearted kick to the ribs. Daryl gave a fake cry of pain and got to his knees he pulled himself to his feet and punched Merle in the face the older Dixon stumbled back. The fight was interrupted by the sound of loud rock music filling the arena followed by a horde of toothless biters stumbling towards the crowd.

The crowd screamed and started to run in all directions. "Stay calm." The Governor yelled.

The guards started to kill the biters. Smoke filled the arena leading to more confusion Daryl punched the man who had his crossbow taking back his weapon. Merle panicked as a biter got close to Belle she pulled Merle's knife from her waistband and plunged it into the biters skull.

Belle ran towards Merle and Daryl. "Where the hell did she get smoke bombs?"

"Who cares run." Merle pushed Daryl forward and grabbed Belle.

They made it on to the main street. Anya whistled to them the young girl was hidden in the shadows of a shop entrance with three bags at her feet.

"What took y'all so long?" Anya handed a bag to Daryl and one to Merle.

Belle looked out on the streets people were running trying to get back to their homes. "Your smoke bombs?" Belle replied.

Anya shook her head. "Ain't mine some crazy dude threw them in."

"Rick." Daryl crocked hoarsely.

Merle grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled Daryl close to his face. "What does that fuckin prick want?"

Belle rubbed Merle's arm. "Baby we got to go." Merle let go of Daryl and looked over at Belle. "C'mon hun not now we can deal with this later."

Merle nodded. "Let's go."

The group moved towards the wall there was only one man on watch Daryl shot him through the head with an arrow and the group started to climb the wall quickly. Merle stood on top of the wall and dropped the bags to the floor he jumped down. Daryl followed Merle then Anya, Belle started to climb down Merle stood below her helping her down the last part of the climb.

Belle turned to face Merle he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her pushing her back against the wall. Belle pulled away noticing the impatient glares from both Anya and Daryl.

"Now's not the time baby." Belle kissed Merle's cheek.

Merle released Belle. "You can't blame a guy for tryin sugar." Merle wanted nothing more than to take Belle right then and there; she had put herself in danger for him no one had ever done that before.

The group entered the woods trying their best to cover their tracks. "Daryl." A voice hissed in the darkness.

"Rick?" Daryl whispered back.

Rick and Glenn came slowly into view with their guns raised. "Are you okay?" Rick looked at the cut on Daryl's cheek.

Daryl nodded and walked towards Rick. "We gotta go it won't take long before they track us."

Glenn pointed his gun at Merle. "He can't come he got us in this mess in the first place."

Daryl looked at Rick. "He's my brother." Daryl pleaded with Rick.

Rick looked at Merle; if looks could kill Rick would have been dead several times over. "I don't want any trouble." Rick had only just noticed Belle and Anya behind Merle. "From any of you."

Merle wanted nothing more than to strangle Rick with his one remaining hand but he wanted to get his girls to safety. "Well of course not officer wouldn't want you to cuff me now would I." Merle's voice dripped with venom.

"Rick." Glenn looked questioningly at his leader.

Rick just turned away and started to move through the woods he owed Daryl to much and the man never asked for anything in return. Rick couldn't refuse Daryl his only surviving family.

The journey back to the prison was hard. Belle took the heavy backpack off Anya when she looked like she was struggling with the weight.

Glenn pointed his gun at the backpacks. "What did you bring?"

Anya smiled. "Just a few necessities I raided the infirmary and took a few things from the armoury." Anya tucked her hair behind her ear. "You'd be amazed what people don't guard when people attack."

For the first time Glenn smiled the group were in need of medical supplies and weapons were always an extra bonus. "You're one smart kid."

Anya gave Glenn a tiny frown. "I ain't a kid I'm turnin fourteen soon." Anya looked over at Glenn. "So you got a girlfriend."

The comment made Glenn stumble he fell forward in to Merle. "What the fuck." Merle turned around and pushed Glenn. "Look where you're fuckin goin." Merle snapped. "Fuckin chink." Merle muttered under his breath.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at his brother. "He's Korean." Daryl corrected Merle.

Merle gave Daryl a heavy shove. "He your fuckin boyfriend or what."

Anya looked at Glenn. "So do ya?"

Glenn went red. "Yeah Maggie the girl I was with." Glenn thought that was the end of the conversation but the Korean was mistaken.

"Well why ain't she here?" Anya whispered.

"She went back home to her family we didn't want to risk too many people." Glenn was aware of Anya staring at him. How she was able to keep her eyes glued to him and not trip baffled Glenn.

"Pftt." Anya snorted. "I wouldn't leave without ya if you were my boyfriend."

The group stopped. "We're here." Rick hissed to the group.

Glenn gave a sight of relief. "Thank god." He was starting to become uncomfortable with Anya's questions.

Anya drew level with Merle and Belle all three of them stared in wonder at the secure prison.

"Wow." Anya muttered. "Do not pass go."

Belle smiled. "Do not collect two hundred dollars." Daryl looked over at the girls and smiled. Trust Merle to pick up with a couple of crazy women.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to OmegaPhaedra, piratejessieswaby, FanFicGirl10, Annelisa, Mariana-Lestrange, Emberka-2012 and Brazen-Hussy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

The group entered the prison and placed the bags on the floor. Merle's presence automatically put Maggie and Michonne on edge. Glenn went straight to Maggie and pulled her into a tight embrace, the farmer's daughter never took her eyes off Merle.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Michonne placed her hand on the handle of her Katana; she lifted the sword slightly ready to strike.

Rick raised his hand signalling for Michonne to stop. "He's okay." Rick knew that bringing Merle back would ruffle some feathers, but he had hoped by now the group trusted his decision.

Michonne's dark brown eyes glared at Merle, the large redneck just gave her a small smirk.

Maggie looked at Rick as if he had lost his mind. "Okay?" Maggie's voice was high pitched. "Okay? The man kidnapped us and tried to hunt down Michonne."

Anya frowned. "Yeah well you wouldn't tell the man where his brother was and she tried to take my damn eye out." Anya pointed at Michonne but kept her body tight to Merle's side, using him as a safety barrier between herself and Michonne.

Michonne moved towards Anya. "You were hunting me. Woodbury is a sick place."

Anya moved back behind Merle. "Hey." Merle waved his stump at Michonne. "You wanna start on someone, you start on me." Merle could sense how uneasy Anya was in Michonne's company.

"With pleasure." Michonne hissed. Once again she went to pull her sword from its sheath.

Rick tried to regain control of the group. "Hey, hey both all of you stop it. We don't need this, not now."

"Says you ya dumb cop." Merle towered over Rick. "You left me chained to a roof and you were gonna leave my brother too."

Rick stood toe to toe with Merle. "I came back. You know you don't have to stay here, you're more than welcome to leave."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't ya. Have me leave and then you don't got to feel guilty about throwin me out." Merle snapped back.

Daryl stood watching the fight between his best friend and his brother. Merle was his blood, he'd been there for Daryl when nobody else was but Rick, he was Daryl's best friend. Rick had brought Daryl into the group, given him a purpose. Daryl felt torn, he felt like a child again, helpless and weak.

Belle had been watching Daryl. The grown man looked so small and sad. "Stop it!" Belle yelled.

Merle turned his head to look at Belle. "What?" Merle snapped.

"All of you stop it." Belle pointed towards Merle and Rick. "You two should be workin together not fightin. Merle there's been plenty of times I've wanted to chain you to somethin and leave you." Merle tilted his head. "You don't give the best first impression baby, hell I wanted to kill you when we first met but now I love the bones of you."

Daryl squinted over at Belle; he found it odd that a woman could say they loved Merle in such a genuine manner. Merle was Daryl's brother and sometimes he found it hard to love Merle.

Merle huffed. "Yeah well you ain't a walk in the park princess."

"No, don't talk, listen." Belle scolded. "You're both sayin you care about Daryl but this fightin ain't helpin him. Now Merle if you can't rub along with Rick then we're gonna have to leave."

Merle and Rick looked at each other. "Well." Merle puffed out his chest, trying to make it seem like the truce was his idea. "Guess it would be stupid to be fightin amongst ourselves when we got the Governor to deal with."

"I agree." Rick held out his hand to Merle.

"Put that away. I ain't gonna beat the snot out of you, don't mean we're friends." Merle looked around the large bleak cell block. "So which rooms mine?"

Rick gave a small shrug. "Which ever one you want, Daryl sleeps on the perch."

Merle picked up one of the bags that sat on the floor. "Yeah well it ain't the first time I've been in a cell, so it don't bother me." Merle whistled at Belle and Anya. "C'mon let's get settled."

Anya smiled as she walked passed Glenn. Maggie noticed the large goofy grin and gave a light chuckle. "How cute she has a crush on you." Maggie whispered to Glenn.

"Great." Glenn sighed. "Now Merle's going to kick my arse."

Michonne watched the trio walk off in search of a cell. "Do you think we can trust them?" She asked Rick.

Rick sighed softly. "We're going to have to."

* * *

Anya had picked a cell a few rooms away from Merle and Belle. She sat on her cot and took a deep breath, all they seemed to do was run and Anya was getting tired of it.

"Hi." Anya looked towards the door a boy stood in the doorway smiling at Anya. "I'm Carl." Anya looked at Carl. He was a grubby looking boy but all the dirt and grime on his face made his brilliant blue eyes stand out.

"Hey I'm Anya." Anya stood up. "What's with the hat?"

Carl looked down at the floor and then squinted up at Anya. "It's my dad's, he gave it to me." Carl shuffled on the spot. It had been along time since he had a person the same age as himself around. "You want me to show you around?" Carl asked coyly.

Anya smiled. Something told her that they were going to be with this group for a long time, so it made sense to grab a friendly hand when one was extended to her. "Sure thing cowboy Carl." Anya looped her arm in Carl's. "So Glenn and Maggie, how serious are they?"

Carl looked perplexed by the question. "Uh, I think they're pretty serious." Anya gave a small pout as Carl led her towards the cellblock door.

Merle frowned as he watched Carl and Anya leave the prison arm in arm. Daryl had started to unload the supplies from the bags.

"So how did you meet them?" Daryl asked. It wasn't like Merle to pick up strays on his journeys.

Merle smiled remembering his first meeting with the girls. His mind raced through the whole year, they'd overcome a lot together. Merle looked at Daryl. He thought that Daryl probably felt the same about this group.

"Met them traveling." Merle didn't feel the need to tell his baby brother how the two girls got the better of him twice.

Daryl nodded. He didn't know what to make of the girls, especially Belle. Daryl knew what Merle was like with women, if they were putting out then Merle would keep them around, and with the world the way it was most women would do what they needed to survive, even if it meant sleeping with a rude, overly aggressive redneck.

"They seem nice." Daryl replied.

Merle gave a large toothy smile. "Fuck, nice ain't the word. Anya is one hell of a girl, damn she'd give you a run for your money and Belle, well she's." Merle tried to find someway to describe Belle. "She's a good woman."

Daryl just gave a light grunt. The girls may have had Merle wrapped around their fingers but it would take a lot more than a pair of pretty eyes and a good rack to win him over. As far as Daryl was concerned until Belle and Anya proved themselves they were still a threat to his family.

"They seem good enough." Daryl muttered.

"Good enough." Merle seemed to take the comment as a kind of insult. "They both risked their necks for you in that arena."

Daryl pulled a few medical supplies out of the bag. "No, they did it for you. Rick came back for me."

Merle ripped the bag from Daryl's hands forcing his brother to look at him. "What ya saying." Merle asked through clenched teeth.

Daryl stood his ground. "All I'm sayin is that those two will be loyal to you. If it came to you or this group they'd choose you."

Merle gave Daryl a hard steely stare. "And you wouldn't."

"I ain't sayin that." Daryl shot back. "All I'm sayin is that..."

"I don't care what ya sayin, I'm tellin ya you disrespect my girls and I'll knock your teeth out." Merle threw the bag at Daryl and picked up the medical supplies off the table. "If you ain't sure you can accept my girls then you won't be wantin this stuff."

"That ain't what I meant." Daryl had forgotten how hard dealing with Merle could be. "I just want to..." Merle wasn't listening he took the medical supplies and walked towards his cell. "Keep the group safe." Daryl muttered to himself.

Merle stormed into the cell with an arm full of supplies. Belle had pulled the two mattresses off the cots and placed them side by side on the floor to create a double bed.

"What the hell woman?" Merle looked down at Belle who was sitting cross legged on the old mattresses.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same. What are you doing with all that?" She motioned to the stuff in his arms.

Merle carelessly placed the items on the floor. "Just teachin Daryl a lesson. Turns out he don't trust you and Anya much."

Belle patted the spot next to her, Merle sat next to Belle. "Well that's sort of a given sweetie. I don't trust him, we need to build trust." Belle got to her knees and moved behind Merle, she started to massage his shoulders. "It's somethin we can work on." Belle leant over Merle's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"You always know what to say sugar." Merle turned to face Belle, her face was dirty and her clothes were torn from the journey. Merle didn't care, she was still beautiful, she was his. "Come on darlin I think we should start christenin our new home."

Belle kissed Merle and placed her forehead on his. "You make this cell more private then we'll talk." Merle pouted his sexy playful pout. "Oh baby, don't pout." Belle kissed Merle again. "I hear the watchtower is pretty nice, maybe after I get cleaned up we can go take a look."

Merle gave a small impatient growl. "You're a pain in my ass woman."

Belle stood up. She played with the curls in Merle's short hair. "Come on now don't be so grumpy, be nice and I'll let you be a pain in my ass." Belle gave Merle a flirty wink and left a speechless Merle sitting on the old dirty mattress.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Annelisa, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, OmegaPhaedra, Emberka-2012 and Mariana Lestrange. **

**I would just like to give a special thanks to Brazen Hussy, over the last week I've had a rough time and she let me vent all my pent up anger on her, it really did help. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

Merle found himself rummaging around the prison supplies that sat on the cellblock table looking for something to cover the bars of his cell door.

"Damn woman wants her privacy." Merle grumbled to himself. "Ain't enough I keep her safe and look after her damn kid."

Daryl walked over to his brother. "What you lookin for?" He picked up some of the clothes that Merle had carelessly tossed to the floor.

"Somethin to cover the damn cell door, apparently her highness wants privacy." Merle grunted.

"She's a right snotty bitch ain't she?" Daryl didn't know why Merle's woman wanted privacy. The rest of the group weren't so fussy.

Merle turned his head to look at Daryl, a large snarl like expression sat on his face. "That's my woman you're talkin about; you mind your damn manners."

Daryl was taken aback by Merle's attitude; his brother had never been attached to one woman before. "Sorry." Daryl muttered. "There are sheets in the laundry room. They should be big enough to cover the cell door."

Merle gave Daryl a firm pat on the back. "Thanks baby brother." With that Merle left Daryl on his own too clear up the mess.

Daryl picked up some of the fallen items and started placing them on the table.

"You need a hand." Anya's voice made Daryl jump; he hadn't even heard her enter the room. Daryl didn't say anything. Anya picked up a pair of pants off the dirty floor. "Well you're the chatty sort ain't ya." Anya teased.

Daryl grunted. "Ain't no reason to talk for the sakes of talkin'."

"Dixon rule?" Anya asked.

Daryl scrunched up his whole face making his eyes nothing more than tiny slits. "What?"

"Dear god man don't squint, you'll get wrinkles." Anya folded the pants and placed them with the rest of the clothes. "Is that a Dixon rule? You see, Merles been givin me a few rules that Dixon's live by and I'm thinkin of writin a book. I'm sure it'll be best seller."

Daryl found it hard not to smile; he tried to fight his twitching mouth muscles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm callin it_. "Dixon's guide to ass stompin and etiquette."_ Just you wait and see I'll be a child star." Anya tilted her head. "You wanna go huntin together sometime?"

Daryl looked over at Anya, the kid was trying to connect with him he couldn't fault her for that. "Can you hunt?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Please I'm the huntin master around these parts."

"Pft, you ain't seen me hunt." Daryl replied back quickly.

Anya placed the last shirt on the table. "Whatever, you're old and I'm young, so I have the upper hand." Daryl scowled. "Wrinkles." Anya pointed her long finger at him.

Daryl scowled harder. "Yeah well I'm still spry enough to whoop your ass. Besides I have Zen."

Anya shrugged. "We can get you some antibiotics for that." Daryl tried to fight his smile again. "Hey Dazza."

"It's Daryl and what?"

"What year we in now?" Anya pulled her messy blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Daryl now looked totally confused. "What?"

"Well I think I'll make a topless man calendar to go with my book, ladies will love it. I'll get all you guys to pose for it and we'll exchange it for supplies." Daryl just stood staring at Anya in disbelief. "I'll call it the hot-pocalypse calendar." Anya looked Daryl up and down. "You can be february cause you got a bow."

Daryl squinted at Anya. "Did Merle give you somethin from his stash?" It was Anya's turn to squint. "Wrinkles." Daryl said mockingly.

"Merle's into drugs? Well that explains a lot of things." Anya rocked on her heels and gave Daryl her best puppy dog pout. "So huntin?" She asked hopefully.

Daryl gently tugged Anya's ponytail. "Don't see why not."

* * *

Merle was feeling incredibly smug with himself. He had located a large sheet and covered the cell door with it, giving Belle the privacy she craved. He was now in search of Belle and the promised reward.

Maggie was pottering around in a small cell that was being used to store the group's medical supplies. "Hey Bo peep you seen my woman?" Merle called to her.

Maggie shrugged. "She was heading to the showers but that was a few minutes ago."

Merle nodded in thanks and walked towards the small shower room. As he got closer Merle could hear the sound of running water.

Merle quietly opened the door and snuck in. He moved towards the cubicle in complete silence and peered into the shower, making sure it was Belle inside and not some other inmate. The last thing Merle needed to do was make a name for himself as the prison's sex pest.

Belle stood naked under a jet of cold water. Merle stood watching her shiver under the icy water. She scrubbed the grime from her milky white skin. Merle felt that all too familiar tightening in his pants as he watched the water trickle down Belle's back and bounce off her perfect arse.

Merle stripped himself quickly and entered the small cubicle. He moved behind Belle wrapping his arms around her waist, his erection poked against her.

"Can I help you with somethin Mr Dixon?" Belle pushed her butt back against Merle. "How's our room lookin?"

Merle's hand found its way to Belle's breast he played with her nipple making her groan. "Put a sheet over the door." He muttered in her ear. "Now about your ass." Merle kissed Belle's wet shoulders and released her from his grasp. "Put your hands against the wall." Merle growled huskily to his lover.

Belle did as she was told. She placed her palms flat against the tiled wall. Belle turned her head to look at Merle standing behind her; the water glistened on his skin. "Like what you see." Belle wiggled her butt at Merle.

Merle gave Belle's butt a firm slap. "Yeah, like it a lot baby." Merle moved his body back to Belle's wrapping his damaged arm around her waist. Merle ran his good hand down her body and entered his finger into Belle. "That's a nice wet pussy darlin. You been thinkin of me whilst showerin?" Merle sucked on Belle's neck.

Belle groaned and pushed back on Merle's hand taking his finger deeper into her body. Merle added another finger; he worked them deep inside her. "Merle." Belle moaned. She threw her head back in pleasure; the cold water sprayed her hot red face. Merle increased the pace of his fingers, Belle bucked her hips into his hand and with a few more skilful movements from Merle Belle came. Merle pulled his fingers out and spread the moisture around Belle's anus.

Belle's eyes grew wide with shock when she realised what Merle was up too. "Merle you're not..."

Merle placed his face close to Belle's ear. "Don't let your mouth write checks that your ass can't cash baby." Merle gave Belle's butt on last smack. "Ready." Merle whispered.

Belle felt nervous, she had never let a man enter her there before but she trusted Merle. Belle pushed her palms flat and hard against the wall to brace herself she took a deep breath and nodded. Merle placed his fingers back inside Belle gently caressing her clitoris, a small moan escapes her lips as Merle's expert fingers moved inside her once again. Belle arched her back and pushed her butt closer to Merle's erection.

Merle took that as a sign that Belle was ready. He guided himself deep into her. "Shit." Belle gasped at the unfamiliar sensation that filled her body, her muscles tightened protesting the intrusion at first. Merle started to move in deep slow motions, Belle's body gave in and accepted Merle. His movements became faster and harder.

"Merle." Belle cried in mixture of pleasure and pain.

"It's okay baby." Merle's grunted as he thrust deeper inside her. Belle moaned again and Merle gave a large grunt before he came.

Belle stood in the same position breathing heavily. Merle kissed Belle's neck. "You okay darlin?" Merle reached over Belle and turned the water off.

Belle just nodded, she turned to face Merle her body shivered from the cold water. "You're a bad influence on me."

Merle walked out of the shower and picked up a towel, he wrapped it around Belle. "Me? I ain't the one who took it up the ass in a prison shower?"

Belle smiled. "So you never dropped the soap when you were inside then?"

Merle took Belle's face in his hand. "You keep sassin' me woman I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Merle kissed Belle and smiled.

Belle smirked. "I'll look forward to it Professor Dixon. Now let's get dried before we catch a cold." Belle kissed Merle she picked up a spare towel and started to tenderly dry Merle's hair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, Lilone1776, Annelisa, Brazen Hussy, OmegaPhaedra, FanFicGirl10 and Mariana Lestrange**

* * *

**Chapter 28.**

The weeks had passed by slowly in the prison. The new small group still wasn't gelling with Rick's own group and it was making life stressful. Fights would often break out between Merle and different cell mates; more often than not it was Merle and Michonne that Rick had to pull apart. Belle was starting to grow weary of playing the constant peace keeper between the two tribes. Anya was the only one of the trio who had any success with bonding; both she and Carl had become a somewhat inseparable duo.

It was early morning when Daryl had decided to take Anya up on the offer of a hunting trip. It was mainly to get Anya out of the prison; the young girl seemed like a mini Merle. If she wasn't trying to flirt with Glenn she was getting Carl into trouble.

The latest escapade of the terrible two, involved trying to make a zip line that ran from the upper level of the prison to the lower level. The plan had completely gone awry. Carl had been midway down the zip line when the rope snapped and the young boy went hurtling to the ground. At the same moment in time Rick and Daryl had entered the room and Carl's body collided with his father. Daryl looked up at the upper level to see Anya hightailing out of the cell block, leaving Carl to face Rick's wrath by himself.

Daryl had tracked the girl down and questioned her, to which her response was_. "Well there's no physical evidence of me bein at the scene of the crime, so no evidence no conviction."_

Daryl had wanted to crack the teenager across the back of the head; instead he decided a hunting trip would be better for both of them. It hadn't been easy for Daryl to convince Belle to let Anya go with him. It was Merle who convinced the blonde to let Anya go. Merle had said it would be a sign of showing trust and he trusted Daryl to protect Anya and if he trusted Daryl so should she.

If Daryl was completely honest he wasn't expecting much from Anya. Even with Merle's training hunting skills were something you were born with, but the young girl surprised Daryl.

As soon as they got into the woods Anya picked up rabbit tracks that led her to a warren. Anya then made herself a snare and placed it at the opening, knowing that a rabbit would soon come in or out and the snare would catch the creature.

The couple has stopped for a quick snack, both of them sat on the dirty ground. Anya rested her back against a tree she eyed up Daryl's crossbow.

"Can I have a go?" She asked hopefully.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. The crossbow was his and his alone. "No" He replied firmly. Anya gave a large pout. "Don't bother with the damn poutin', it won't work."

"Why?" Anya whined.

"Cause I said." Daryl replied he looked over at Anya. "Besides you won't be able to handle it."

Anya was about to reply when she heard something. "Shhh." Anya stood up and silently moved forward.

Anya pressed her body tightly to tree and peered in the direction of the muffled noise. Her eyes widened as she saw three of the Governor's men walking towards them.

Anya ran back towards Daryl. "Hide." Anya hissed. Daryl watched the girl grab a low hanging branch and pull herself quickly into the tree. Daryl followed suit he placed his crossbow on his back and climbed the closest tree.

Three large muscular men passed under Daryl's tree.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" One man asked. "It's not like we're going to find them now, they've been gone for too long. Everyone knows Dixon and the spawn of Satan were our trackers."

"Shut up." Another replied. "The Governor won't rest until he has their heads."

The men carried walking. Daryl gave a small inaudible snort. If the men stopped chatting like a bunch of women and looked down they'd find his and Anya's tracks. He silently thanked god that the men weren't that smart.

Anya deftly swung down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "Well first of all, spawn of Satan, I ain't that bad." Daryl gave a soft snort as he jumped down from the tree. "And second we're screwed."

Daryl squinted. "Only a problem if they find us. C'mon we'll get your rabbits and head back home, Rick needs to know."

Anya gave a nod of agreement and the couple headed for home.

* * *

Belle walked into the empty cell block to the sounds of a baby crying. She walked over to the small baby that was lying in a makeshift crib.

"Hey baby." Belle cooed. "Don't think I remember your name." Belle picked up the baby and noticed writing on the head of the box. "Lil Ass Kicker...well I guess it's a name, Anya was very nearly named Peaches."

The baby settled in Belle's arms as she gently rocked her. "Your so cute, yes you are, aren't you a precious princess."

Belle turned slowly to see Rick standing in the room, he eyed up Belle as if he may attack her at any moment. Belle knew the look; it was a look of a parent protecting their young.

"She was cryin." Belle said softly. "I'm sorry."

Rick walked towards Belle and took the baby from her arms. "Judith, her name is Judith."

Belle smiled. "She's beautiful. I'm sorry about your wife."

Rick looked from the baby in his arms up to Belle. "What do you know about it?"

"I lost my husband...twice." Belle hadn't spoken about Jake since his and Belle's last meeting. "We got separated at the beginning, part of me thought he was dead but I refused to believe it, then I met Merle..." Belle took a deep breath and wiped her eye trying to fight the tears. "He came back, but he was different. He wasn't 'my Jake. For years I played the dutiful wife to him, I made him a home...I gave him a family, and then this...this monster takes his place." Rick's expressions became softer. "I made Anya leave, I knew she'd be safe with Merle and I ran."

Rick placed Judith back in her crib. "And Jake?"

Belle wiped her eyes again. "I don't know I've never really asked, but what I'm saying is losing a husband or wife is hard, especially when you've spent your life with that one person and loved them unconditionally." Belle wrapped her arms around herself. "It's harder when there are little ones involved. You don't get time to morn the loss because you have to stay strong."

Rick sighed he hadn't yet dealt with losing Lori. She was the love of his life even towards the end. He felt like a failure. "How do you move on?" He asked sombrely.

Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You carry on livin, you carry on fightin." Belle caught Rick's eye. "You carry on lovin, don't block out everyone."

Rick looked back at Judith sleeping in her crib. "It's...its hard, it was my fault I wasn't there."

Belle placed her hand on Rick's arm. "You can't be everywhere. Stop blamin yourself, it'll drive you insane."

"What's goin on here then?" Merle's gruff voice made Belle spin around. Merle had been busy cleaning out a cell block of walkers and he was now covered in sweat and dried blood.

"Talkin about children." Belle smiled. "Jealous?" She asked playfully.

Merle waved his hand at Rick. "Please woman I'm twice the man he is." Merle puffed out his chest and winked at Belle.

Hurried footsteps could be heard entering the cell block. Daryl and Anya appeared in the room.

"Rick, the Governor's lookin for us." Daryl's words made Rick's blood run cold. If the Governor found them there would be no hope for his family.

Merle looked over at his brother. "Well we need to get him before he gets us."

Rick shook his head. "No, we need to think about this."

Rick's response seemed to anger Merle. "What's to think about you fuckin prick? If he finds us him and his men are gonna blow through this place and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Rick moved closer to Merle displaying his dominance. "I'm in charge here, what I say goes."

"Well is that so?" Merle snarled. "I ain't takin orders from you, I'm gonna beat your..."

"Merle." Belle butted in firmly. "Ricks right, we can't just wade in. Why go lookin for trouble? I'm pretty sure trouble has our address, so why bring more to our door."

Merle wore a look of betrayal. "What? You takin his side now instead of mine?" Merle pointed at Rick. "You forgotten what he did to me?"

Belle pinched the bridge of her nose. "Merle I'm not sayin that I'm just sayin..."

"That you're takin his side." Merle yelled. "This is somethin I didn't know bout you that you just cling onto the leader of a group."

When Merle's temper flared up Belle usually kept her cool, but this time was different. Belle had been through too much, she was a woman on the edge.

"Really? Really Merle Dixon!" Belle's temper matched Merle's. "You just remember you stayed with Anya and me. You latched on to me not the other way around!"

Merle gave an angered grunt. "I saved your sorry ass!"

"I saved yours." Belle screamed back.

The screaming match had brought the rest of the group into the cell block.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked looking at the waring couple.

Merle glared at Glenn. "I'll tell you what's wrong, the Governor is huntin us and my woman and Officer Friendly think we should ignore it."

"Thats not what I said." Rick interrupted.

"Fuckin sounds like it." Merle barked back. "You lot are just a bunch of pussies and..."

Belle had reached breaking point. "MERLE SHUT UP!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME WOMAN!" Merle roared back.

Anya looked at Daryl; she'd never seen her mom like this.

Daryl stepped towards Merle. "Merle, why don't you go get cleaned up and help Anya and I gut the rabbits."

"Fuck your rabbits." Merle pointed his large finger at Belle. "I've protected you and this is how you repay me. Well you can go and fuck that prick for all I care, cause I'm done with ya." Merle stormed out of the cell block.

"Mom, go talk to him." Anya whined angrily.

Daryl placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. "Relax girl, Merle just needs time to relax your ma ain't done nothin wrong."

Glenn looked around in disbelief; everyone seemed to be focused on Belle and Merle when they were missing the real problem. The Governor was looking for them.

"Rick, we need to put a stop to this." Glenn hated to agree with Merle but he knew the Governor needed to be stopped.

Rick paced the room slightly. "No. You all elected me group leader, I told you once before this is not a democracy."

* * *

Merle had been absent for a few hours and Belle had come to realise he wasn't going to apologise. Belle had hurt Merle, she had sided with his enemy and the older Dixon saw it as a kind of betrayal. Belle gave a heavy sigh and decided to bite the bullet and apologise.

Belle walked carefully around the prison. She didn't like the musty building, it seemed haunted by ghost of the past, but it was safe and that's all that mattered.

Muffled chatter coming from the laundry room caught Belle's attention. She entered to find Carol and Beth talking, both women had their backs turned to Belle.

The young blonde folded a towel. "I mean what does she see in him, he's a...a brute."

Carol shook her head. "Sweetie you'll learn one day that some men just get into your head and you're helpless. I guess Merle is just..."

"Merle is a good man." Belle butted in making both the women jump and turn around.

Beth blushed. "We were just..."

"Talkin shit about my man." Belle wiggled her finger at Beth. "You listen, Merle may be rough around the edges but when push comes to shove he's the one who'll stand by his family."

Beth gave an annoyed pout. "Rick will too and you were yelling at Merle."

"Merle is my man, we can go at it hammer and tongs but we'll always make up. Just cause I chew him out it don't give you lot the right." Belle wasn't about to let anyone verbally attacked Merle.

Carol raised her hands trying to calm the women. "Okay, we all just need to take a few minutes to relax."

Belle didn't need to relax, she'd had enough. "You know what I don't care what you lot think, either of you seen Merle?"

"He came in here for a towel about ten minutes ago. He was heading for a shower." Carol replied.

Belle glared at both the women. "Y'know if we ain't welcome then maybe we should go." Belle stormed out of the laundry room and headed towards the showers.

Belle stood out side the shower room door. She placed her palms against the door. The argument with Beth had made Belle realise that Merle may not have been right about everything but he loved her and Anya.

Belle slunk into the room the sound of water could be heard from the cubicle closest to her. Belle stripped quickly, she ruffled up her hair and padded towards the sound of running water.

Belle moved quickly in to the cubicle. "Hey sexy." Belle's jaw dropped as she realised her mistake. It wasn't Merle in the shower but Daryl.

"What the fuck!" Daryl turned red, his hands shot down cover himself up.

Belle dived out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it tightly around her body. "Holy crap." Belle felt deeply embarrassed, her cheeks were so red she could have been used to stop traffic. "I'm sorry." Belle squirmed with embarrassment as Daryl turned off the water.

"You covered up?" Daryl called out from the cubicle.

"Yeah." Belle replied meekly.

Daryl appeared from out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Belle and Daryl both looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Daryl kept one hand on his towel the other ran through his wet hair. "You're gonna get a name for yourself jumping men in the showers."

Belle didn't think it was possible to turn a deeper shade of red. "I thought Merle was in there." Belle bit he lip. "I wanted to apologise."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Bout the fight? Hell that was Merle's fault he was out of line." Daryl pulled his towel tighter. "You go sayin sorry like that and he's gonna pick a fight over everythin."

Belle gave a shy smile. "Sorry again."

Daryl smirked. "Well I'll take the sorry you don't need to jump me in the shower." Daryl turned his head back to the empty cubicle. "I'm gonna finish my shower so..."

Belle grabbed her clothes. "I will get dressed and go."

Daryl nodded and disappeared back into the shower. He turned the water back on and listened to the shower room door close. Daryl found himself wondering if it was wrong to think of his brother's girl whilst taking care of himself in the shower.

* * *

Anya stood in the watchtower. The setting sun was producing and eerie red glow. She watched a small group of walkers claw at the prison gate trying to get in. Anya sighed and ran her finger over the scar on her face.

"Does it still hurt?" Carl asked as he joined Anya's side.

Anya shook her head. "Nah."

Carl looked at Anya from under his hat. "So why did Michonne do that?" Carl had noticed how Anya tensed up around the woman. "She says you were hunting her." Anya just shrugged. "She doesn't like Merle, my dad." Carl looked at Anya wondering if he should continue. "My dad doesn't like him much."

Anya turned her face to look at Carl. "And I care why? I like Merle, my mom loves him so that's good enough."

Carl played with his fingers he didn't like Anya being angry with him. "Do you think he's right about the Governor?"

Anya nodded. "We need to take him out." Anya sighed. "Otherwise he'll find us."

"We could go just you and me." Carl looked at Anya trying to read her response.

"The group wouldn't agree. Merle and Rick would..."

"Would never know." Carl grabbed Anya's hand. "We can go to Woodbury and be back before anyone even notices." Anya raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're a chicken." Carl teased.

Anya pulled her hand away. "What you talkin about I ain't no chicken, you're the chicken."

"Prove it then." Carl knew he had Anya in the palm of his hand. "We make a great team and you know it."

Anya bit her lip. "Okay we'll do it together." Carl smiled and Anya went back to watching the sunset.

Carl moved his body closer to Anya's, their fingertips brushed together making Carl's stomach flip. Carl slowly and gently held Anya's hand, threading his fingers between hers. If Carl would have been brave enough to look at Anya he would have notice the girl blush.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012, Brazen Hussy, OmegaPhaedra and Annelisa.**

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

Merle had taken the night watch with Axel just to avoid Belle. Merle knew deep down that he needed to fix the rift between them before the small gap turned into an unfixable void, but he couldn't bring himself to apologise.

Axel offered Merle a bottle of water, Merle just shook his head. "You know she's been lookin for you all day, she seems real sorry."

Merle shrugged. "None of your business."

"No it ain't, but it can't be easy for her. I bet she had friends back in that Woodbury." Axel crossed his arms and looked out into the night. "She ain't got friends here just people that don't trust her, it's gotta be hard. You got your brother."

Merle started to think back to Belle's time in Woodbury. She had made a wide circle of friends in the small town. Belle had always been having tea with Milton, talking about gardening with Doctor Stevens or playing poker with Rowan and the other neighbourhood women. Now Belle just sat alone in their cell.

Merle ran his hand through his short hair. "You gonna be okay if I disappear for a few minutes?"

Axel smiled. "Sure thing, maybe take her some flowers."

Merle just gave a light chuckle as he disappeared down the metal staircase. As Merle left the watchtower a pair of familiar figures darting across the prison yard caught his eye.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself.

Merle jogged towards the fence where Anya and Carl were huddled together. Anya had a large bag on her back and was working on untying the fence.

"Keep an eye out." Anya hissed. "And keep quiet."

Carl turned around to see Merle hulking over him. "Uh...Anya..."

Merle grabbed Anya by the backpack and hoisted her backwards.

"What the hell is goin on here?" Merle turned Anya to face him. "And what's in the bag." Before Anya could answer Merle had pulled the bag off Anya's back and opened it.

Anya watched Merle rifle through the backpack of weapons. Merle's face turned from anger to something that Anya thought was upset and fear.

"Merle I can explain everything." Anya didn't like the fact that Merle hadn't spoken usually by now he would be yelling at her. His eyes were firmly glued on the contents of the bag.

Carl pushed his hat up slightly. "We were going to kill the Governor." He said firmly.

Merle looked up from the bag and glared at Carl. "Were ya now?" Merle's jaw clenched tightly. How dare this kid put his Anya in danger. "You wanna put yourself in danger you go right ahead, but you give me one reason why I shouldn't knock your teeth out for putting my kid up to this." Merle dropped the bag and grabbed Carl.

Anya grabbed Merle's arm. "No Merle stop, it was my idea." Anya lied.

Merle let Carl go and stood back. He picked up the bag and handed it to Carl. "Get back inside I need to talk to Anya."

Carl looked at Anya, the girl nodded at him. Carl pulled the bag over his shoulder and walked back towards the prison.

Merle rubbed his face. "What were ya thinkin Tinkerbell?" Anya couldn't look at Merle his large blue eyes were lined with tears. She'd never seen him look like that before. "You'd be killed in an instant, is that somethin you want?"

Anya shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do somethin. You said we needed to kill the Governor before he finds us."

Merle swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall; he couldn't lose Anya or Belle they meant too much to him. "We need a plan, Sheriff Rick and your Ma are right." Admitting Rick was right left a bitter taste in Merle's mouth. "And that's for us to do not you and Grimes junior."

Anya hugged Merle. "I'm sorry Merle. I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Merle rubbed Anya's back and placed his chin on the top of her head. "Hey now girl I'm already proud of you."

Anya buried her body tightly into Merle's. "You called me your kid."

Merle smiled and kissed the top of Anya's head. "Guess I did, now get back inside."

Anya pulled away from Merle. "Will you please talk to mom? She didn't eat tonight and she misses you."

Merle looked up at the night sky and nodded. "C'mon I'll walk in with ya."

Merle and Anya walked side by side. As they walked Merle swung his leg behind him and softly kicked Anya in the butt.

"Hey." Anya playfully pushed Merle.

Merle laughed. "Like that is it?" Merle went to grab Anya but the girl was faster than him. "You betta run."

Anya ran towards the prison laughing with Merle hot on her heels. Once inside the prison Anya gave Merle a final hug.

"Night Merley." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Merle on the cheek.

"Get to bed trouble." Merle gave her a little nudge.

Merle watched the young girl disappear and then he headed towards his cell.

Merle stood in the doorway watching Belle sleep. She slept in just her shirt and underwear, he missed the days that Belle would were sexy lingerie to bed. Merle loved Belle when she was sleeping, not just because she was quiet for once but because she looked peaceful and perfect.

Merle kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Belle. He kissed her on the cheek. Belle gave a small moan. Merle smirked and started kissing her neck.

Belle moved her arm up and rested her hand on Merle's rough cheek. "Baby, do what you want but don't wake me up."

Merle laughed into Belle's neck. "C'mon woman I'm tryin to apologise here."

Belle opened her eyes and sat up. "Really?"

Merle lay on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Thought that would wake ya."

Belle straddled Merle and smiled at him. "I think we were both to blame." Belle kissed Merle. "Aren't you on watch?"

Merle smiled. "I got time for a quickie."

Belle smiled and bit her lip. "I don't do quickies with you." She started to slowly unbuckle Merle's belt, her nimble fingers made swift work of his pants button.

Merle lifted his hips allowing Belle to strip him of his pants. Merle sat up slightly to remove his shirt. He then placed his hands back behind his head.

"Sweet cheeks I'm down to my underwear and you're still wearing clothes."

Belle smiled she played with the buttons of her shirt. "Oh you mean this?" She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to one side. Merle gave a gentle grunt at the sight of Belle in her black underwear.

Belle moved her hand to her back and unclasped her bra and discarded it with her shirt. Belle bucked her hips as she felt Merle's erection in his boxers.

"Now this is a good way to make up." Merle smirked. Belle slowly lifted her body off Merle's she played with the waistband of her panties before slowly slipping them off and adjusting herself back on top of Merle.

Belle sighed in pleasure and ran her hands over Merle's scared chest. All she wanted to do was forget the horrid argument and make her man happy. Belle's hands slowly slid back down Merle's body and rested on the waistband of his boxers. She bent forward and kissed Merle's stomach, she looked up at him her large brown eyes held a mischievous glint.

Merle's erection strained against his boxers. "Don't tease." He growled huskily.

Belle laughed and sat back up, she placed her fingers on the waistband of his boxers, Merle raised his hips and she slipped them off.

Belle positioned herself over Merle once again. She leant forward and kissed Merle's chest. He was so close to entering her, he could feel her heat. Merle moved his hips up slightly but Belle was quicker, she raised her body away from his throbbing manhood and started kissing his neck.

"Fuckin cock tease." Merle growled.

Belle sat her body up, she hovered over Merle. "No you're just impatient and impatient men don't get what they want." Belle gave Merle a smile that could only be described as devilish.

Merle gave an impatient grunt. "C'mon baby." Merle gave Belle his sexy heart stopping pout. "Show ol' Merle you love him."

Belle gave in she wanted Merle as much as he wanted her, she lowered her body on to him taking him deeply inside of her. Merle gave a pleasured moan as he watched Belle shut her eyes and throw her head back in ecstasy. Merle thought she looked stunning, writhing and moving her body in all the ways that drove him crazy with lust. Merle smiled to himself, he wanted to drive her just as wild. Merle placed all his weight on his damaged arm, he used his free hand to brush over her clit, pressing and twisting his fingers into her centre.

Belle's eye's shot open, her toes curled. "Shit, fuck." Was all Belle could manage as she started moving even faster, tightening around him.

"Jesus woman." Merle felt himself getting closer; there was no way in hell he was finishing first. He worked his large rough finger harder. Belle gave a large high pitched moan and came. She was joined by Merle's pleasured grunts.

Belle flopped onto Merle's chest panting heavily.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the prison heard that." Belle pulled a blanket over their bodies.

Merle wrapped his arms around Belle. "I think everyone from here to Woodbury heard us baby." Merle gave a husky laugh, he couldn't see Belle's face but he was pretty sure she was blushing.

* * *

Anya woke up early she pulled on her clothes, wrapped her hair up into a messy high bun and walked towards Carl's cell. As Anya reached the cell door Carl walked out, both teenagers looked at each other neither knew what to say.

Anya took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night."

Carl smiled. "Me too, I thought you were mad at me. You didn't have to take the blame."

Anya shrugged. "I get you into enough trouble. It's about time I took responsibility for something, besides Merle likes me."

Carl shrugged. "I'm not scared of Merle." Carl puffed out his chest.

Anya laughed. "Please everyone is afraid of Merle."

Carl shook his head. "I'm not."

Anya smirked and looked just behind Carl. "Hi Merle."

Carl jumped and spun around to find an empty space behind him. "That's not funny." Carl placed his hand on his chest; his heart was beating so fast it felt like it may explode.

Anya laughed. "Kinda is." Anya moved to Carl's side and planted a small soft kiss on Carl's cheek sending the boy bright red.

Belle came striding towards the couple. "Anya me and you need a chat right now."

Anya knew she was in trouble by her mothers tone. "Crap." She muttered under her breath.

Carl looked at the angry woman walking towards them. "Now she's scarier than Merle. I'll see you later." Carl turned around a walked swiftly away.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Heart of a lion Grimes." Anya yelled sarcastically after him.

Belle stood in front of Anya with her hands on her hips. "Sneakin out, stealin, I raised you better than that."

Anya pouted at Belle. "Sorry."

Belle grabbed Anya's arm. "No, sorry is not good enough young lady. Since we lost your daddy I've let a lot slide with you, well not anymore."

"But mommy." Anya whined.

Belle marched Anya into the cell block, every member of the group stared at the teenager in confusion.

"Oh no young lady, don't mommy me. You are going to apologise to this group and then you're going to help Carol with whatever she needs." Belle scolded.

Anya looked at the floor and took a deep breath. She felt her cheeks start to burn through embarrassment and shame, she prayed that a giant hole would appear and swallow her up. "Last night I stole weapons and tried to sneak out I'm sorry."

Rick tilted his head to the side. "That's reckless behaviour you could have put us and yourself in danger..."

"Dad. I was there to." Carl didn't want Anya taking all the blame for his idea.

Rick looked down at his son. "Then you'll join Anya with Carol." Rick looked over at Belle and nodded. Belle smiled and returned the friendly nod.

Carol smiled at her new slaves. "Okay you two lets see what horror's I can release on you." A wicked playful smile spread across her face. "I think laundry there's plenty of dirty boxers and smelly socks that need scrubbing."

Carl and Anya both groaned and followed Carol out of the cell block.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Mariana-Lestrange, Lilone1776, FanFicGirl10, OmegaPhaedra, Emberka-2012, Brazen Hussy and Annelisa**

* * *

**Chapter 30. **

The whole group except Carl and Anya stood in the cell block huddled over a chalk drawing lay out of Woodbury that had been scrawled on the floor.

Rick squatted down next to Merle. "Everything seems pretty tight, there's no way in."

Merle rubbed his chin. "Night would be easiest to hit him." Merle pointed to a part of the map. "Go over the west wall."

Glenn sighed he walked around the outline on the floor. "This is madness. We can't do this the Governor would have tightened security since you left."

Merle stood up. "You got any better ideas?"

Glenn placed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we just give the Governor what he wants." Glenn eyed up Merle nervously.

Merle started to circle Glenn. "Like my family you mean?"

Belle quickly moved to Merle's side. "I'm sure he didn't mean that honey."

Merle gave a snort. "Sounded like it."

Belle bent down and looked at the drawing. Daryl raised an eyebrow; Belle didn't seem like much of a solider he didn't know how she could help the situation.

Belle looked up at Merle. "Why go over the wall?"

Merle looked confused. "Cause we gotta get in to kill him."

Belle stood up and wrapped her arms around one of Merle's large muscular arms. "Go under."

Rick looked down at the floor and smiled. "The sewers."

Belle nodded. "There's a manhole cover right here that comes up outside our old house. You'd have to find a connecting manhole outside of Woodbury's walls but it could be done."

Merle kissed Belle on the cheek. "Brains and a great rack, God blessed you baby."

Rick stood slowly he ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Tomorrow night we hit him and we hit him hard. Daryl, Merle and Glenn will come with me, the rest of you stay here and keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

Carl and Anya were in the laundry room. Anya was trying her hardest to remove a grass stain from the knee of Daryl's pants.

Anya let out a frustrated groan as she scrubbed the stain. "Good Lord. He has a hole in one knee a grass stain in the other, what the hell is he doin?"

Carl shrugged as he folded a shirt. "It's Daryl, probably fighting some sort of giant ninja squirrel." Anya looked at the grass stain and grinned, she pulled out her knife. "What are doing?" Carl asked.

"Well there's a hole in one knee already." Anya took her knife and cut the offending stain out of Daryl's pants.

"He's going to be mad." Carl warned Anya.

Anya shrugged. "I won't get put on laundry duty again." Anya smiled at Carl.

Carl felt his stomach flip. Every time Anya smiled at him butterflies would form in his stomach. Carl wasn't sure what was going on, or what he should do, but he knew he liked the feeling and he liked Anya.

Anya tilted her head and flicked water at Carl. "Stop starin at me like that." Anya felt self-conscious.

Carl was always giving her odd little looks and she found it off putting. Anya knew she wasn't as pretty as Beth but she didn't think she was hideous looking either. The way Carl kept gawping at her made Anya feel like she was a freak show.

Carl blushed. "Sorry."

Anya flicked more water at Carl. "Why do ya keep lookin at me like that?" Anya looked down into her pan of water. "Is it because of my scar?"

Carl shook his head. "No I don't even notice that anymore." Carl felt his whole face start to burn. "It's just well."

Anya looked up. "Well what?"

Carl took a deep breath and lunged forward with such speed Anya thought he was going to attack her. Anya grabbed the pan of water and threw it over Carl.

Carl stood soaking wet, confused and embarrassed in front of Anya.

"What the hell were you doin?" Anya squealed. "Attackin me like that."

Carl rubbed his eye the soap suds had started to make his blue eyes sting. "I wasn't attacking you." Carl took off his hat and flicked water of it. "I was going to kiss you."

Anya eyes widen in surprise. "Oh Carl...I'm sorry."

Carl gave a huff and placed his hat back on. "It doesn't matter."

To Carl's surprise Anya moved forward and placed her lips softly against his, both teenager pulled away and smiled at each other. It wasn't how and where Anya imagined her first kiss would happen, but she wouldn't choose anyone else to have the kiss with.

Carl smiled. "We should get this mess cleaned up before Carol comes back."

* * *

Belle had started to prepare dinner for the group. Daryl and Merle had been hunting and brought back a couple of rabbits, it wasn't a lot but with a few vegetables and a couple potatoes they would make a fine stew.

Belle had just finished skinning and gutting the first rabbit and was about to move on to the second when Daryl entered.

"Merle said you were good at that." Daryl said examining the freshly prepared rabbit.

Belle smiled. "Well I learnt from the master."

Daryl watched Belle work. "If you hold your knife flat it will be easier to skin."

Belle repositioned her hand and laid the knife flat. "Thank you." Belle glanced at Daryl from the corner of her eye. "Daryl you will look after Merle tomorrow won't you?"

Daryl was a little shocked by the question. No one had ever been worried about Merle before except for Daryl. "Merle's a tough asshole." Daryl replied.

Belle smiled. "Yeah and you and I both know that he's more than just an erratic redneck."

Daryl gave Belle a small genuine smile.

"What's this?" Merle wrapped his arms around Belle's waist. "My brother and girl wisperin in corners." Merle kissed Belle's neck. "What's up baby you after a Dixon three way?" Merle chuckled playfully.

Belle gave a smirk. "Well if you're offerin I won't say no."

Merle roared with laughter and pulled Belle tighter to him. "I don't think my baby brother would know what to do with you sweet heart."

Daryl snorted. "Hey, I've heard all sorts comin out of your cell. I think I could handle her just fine." Daryl smirked at the couple. "The sheet don't make your cell soundproof."

Merle grinned. "Hey it ain't my fault I know how to satisfy my woman."

Belle wiggled from Merle's grasp, she wanted to end the embarrassing conversation quickly. "Okay you two either help or go and annoy someone else please; otherwise dinner will never get done."

"Hey baby brother will you go take over watch from the cop, I'll be there in a second." Merle nodded towards the door.

Daryl looked from Merle then to Belle, he nodded and then left.

Merle wrapped his arms back around Belle he placed his head on her shoulder.

Belle smiled. "First of all I'm never goin to make love to you in the kitchen around food and secondly you have watch duty."

Merle took a deep breath and inhaled Belle's flowery smell. "Well darlin I don't make love, I ain't a girl and watch can wait I need to tell you somethin." Merle stretched out his hand and placed it on top of Belle's stopping the woman from working on the rabbit. "If I don't come back from Woodbury..."

"Merle no I..."

"Shh listen now. If I don't come back you stick with this group you hear?" Merle moved his hand down to his waistband; he pulled out a gun and placed it beside the rabbit. "You keep this."

"No, Merle..."

"Hush now. There are two bullets in there." Merle pulled Belle's body tighter to his. "Now if I don't come back and you and Anya are ever in a real tight spot. The sort of tight spot that there's no escape from, then you use these bullets okay."

Belle couldn't believe her ears. "Merle you're comin back."

Merle chuckled. "You know that for sure huh?"

Belle started working on the rabbit again. "Yes because you're indestructible."

Merle laughed and kissed Belle on the cheek. "Well if you say so sugar. I guess I betta get myself on watch, don't want to be called lazy now do I." Merle let Belle go and slap her butt. "And you need to make my dinner woman."

Belle chuckled. "Get out of here Dixon before I decide to cook us all a nice Merle stew."

Merle looked back one final time to watch Belle pottering around the kitchen area. He smiled to himself and made a silent promise that he'd return home to the prison no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to piratejessieswaby, Annelisa, Mariana Lestrange, FanFicGirl10, Lilone1776, Brazen Hussy, Emberka-2012 and OmegaPhaedra.**

* * *

**Chapter 31.**

"I still don't see why I can't go." Anya whined whilst handing a gun to Merle. "Many hands make light work." Anya didn't want anything to happen to Merle and she knew if she went with him she could make sure he returned safely.

Merle pulled the rifle strap over his shoulder. "Yeah and too many cooks spoil the stew." Merle placed his hand under Anya's chin forcing her to make eye contact. "I'm comin back." Merle placed a soft kiss on Anya's forehead. "I ain't ready to go yet, you hear?" Anya nodded.

Rick walked in with Daryl and Glenn behind him. "You ready to go?" Rick asked.

Merle placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. "Ready when you are."

Rick gave a nod, he still wasn't happy with having Merle with them, but the man knew Woodbury well and they needed his help.

Rick handed Daryl a bag. "Put this with the rest of the stuff in the car." Daryl took the bag and headed out of the cell block. "Glenn go help him."

"But I..." Glenn started to protest.

"Now Glenn." Rick ordered.

Merle knew what was going on, Officer Friendly was about to start a "friendly" chat with him. "Hey Anya go and help your ma." At first Anya didn't move, she stood by Merle's side like a well trained dog. "Now." Merle gave her a heavy handed shove.

Anya slowly walked out of the cell block not once taking her eyes off Rick.

"So what you gonna give a talk about how I need to be a good boy?" Merle snorted.

Rick stood in front of Merle his face was centimetres from Merle's. The last time Rick was this close to Merle he had just cuffed him to a metal pipe.

"Something like that." Rick's eyes were cold and hard. "If this is some sort of game to you, if you've made some sort of deal with this man."

Merle's eyes turned just as cold Rick's. "You think I'd do that to my family? Huh? Is that what you think?"

Rick placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not sure what to think about you." Rick sniffed and looked around. "You and your family." Rick smiled at the ground and shook his head. "You three have everyone split. Half the group want you lot gone; they think we can't trust you. The other half want you to stay, they say we need you." Rick rubbed his chin. "My own son wants you three to stay."

"So what you sayin?" Merle grunted.

Rick looked Merle dead in the eye. "I'm saying this is your chance to prove yourself to the other half of the group."

Merle let out a snort. "I don't got to prove myself to any of you." Merle left the cell block and strode straight into the prison yard.

Belle was the first person he noticed, she stood silently leaning against the prison wall. Belle didn't say anything she just walked over to Merle and kissed him. Merle ran his hand down Belle's back he felt his gun in her waistband and smiled.

Merle placed his face close to Belle's ear and in his low husky tone whispered. "I love you."

Belle closed her eyes and fought away her tears. Merle had never said those words before and she knew that he'd whispered them so softly because they were meant just for her.

"I love you." Belle whispered back.

Merle let go of Belle and walked over to Axel. "Look after them when I'm gone."

Axel nodded. "No problem."

Glenn was growing impatient. "Come on let's move out."

Merle took the back seat of the car with Daryl. He tried his hardest to push the girls from his mind. If he didn't have his mind on the task at hand accidents were bound to happen.

* * *

Anya stood in the watchtower staring at the gate long after the car had gone. Anya had lost one father already; she couldn't cope with another loss.

Carl entered the watchtower and stood next to Anya, he gently took her hand in his. "They'll be back." Carl whispered.

Anya bit her lip. "How can you be sure?" Anya looked at Carl he noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Your dad will look after Glenn and Daryl but who's gonna look after Merle?"

"Daryl will look after Merle." Carl tried to comfort Anya.

More silent tears fell. "What if Daryl has to chose between Rick and Merle?"

Carl moved closer to Anya. "They'll be back." Carl leant forward and gave Anya a soft tender kiss. "And if they aren't I'll look after you."

Anya wrapped her arms around Carl and started to sob.

* * *

The Car glided to a stop a mile outside Woodbury and the men exited the vehicle. No words were exchanged as they started to make the trek through the woods towards the town.

Rick had placed Merle out in front; he didn't trust the man behind him. Merle stopped in the tree line and looked out on the deserted street where a few walkers roamed. The walls of Woodbury were only just visible in the dim light.

"There's a man hole in the middle of the street there." Merle pointed out. "We take out the biters and head down it."

Glenn adjusted his gun on his shoulder. "And what if it's a dead end down there?"

Merle's eyes narrowed. "Then we take the next man hole up."

Glenn snorted. "And end up right in the Governor's house." Glenn muttered.

"Enough." Rick barked. "We take the walkers out and head down into the sewers."

Daryl loaded his crossbow and took down one walker whilst the other men attacked with their knives. Merle ran his blade deep into the final walker's eye.

"Pass me the crowbar." Merle held out his hand to Glenn. "Quick." Glenn handed Merle the crowbar and he lifted the heavy metal cover. "Everyone get in."

Daryl was the first to make the climb. He stood in the sewer with his torch out and his crossbow ready for trouble. Glenn was the next one down, followed by Rick, finally the sound of the cover being pulled across was heard and Merle joined the men.

Rick nodded forward to Merle. "After you."

Merle started to move with a torch in one hand and his bladed hand ready for action. Groans could be heard from ahead.

"Stay here." Merle whispered. He moved quickly and silently forward.

A lone walker stumbled around in the darkness of the sewer; it made a swipe at a passing rat. Merle rushed forward and killed the monster. Merle gave a whistle to the other three men and the journey continued.

* * *

Belle sat at the table in the cell block she had found a pack of playing cards and was trying to take her mind off Merle by playing solitaire.

Maggie had been watching Belle from the upper level of the prison. Hershel hobbled to Maggie's side.

"You know I didn't raise you to be rude." Hershel looked down at Belle. "She hurting and she's alone."

Maggie shrugged. "That's her choice; her man kidnapped me and Glenn."

Hershel sighed. "Merle did that of his own accord, at any point did Belle take part in it."

Maggie looked at her father. "No but Michonne says..."

Hershel shook his head. "Don't listen to others make your own judgements. Belle has cooked for us, cleaned for us and helped care for Judith." Hershel adjusted himself on his crutches. "Those are not actions of a cruel person." Hershel hobbled back towards his cell.

Maggie took a deep breath and made her way to the lower level of the prison. "Can anyone play?" Maggie asked Belle.

Belle smiled. "Sure, do you know how to play poker?"

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Yes! I'll go see if Carol and the others want to join in." It had been ages since Maggie had been involved in a good game of poker. She had tried to play with Glenn but he wasn't any good and Daryl always knew when she was bluffing.

* * *

The men traipsed through the sewers for what felt like hours, they had managed to take four wrong turns and ran into several walkers in the process.

Glenn found himself starting to become nauseated by the smell of rotting flesh and human waste. "This is stupid we should just turn back."

"We keep goin we can't be too far off." Merle steadied his flashlight.

Daryl squinted down the long tunnel. "I told ya the first time we shouldn't have gone left."

Merle stopped and looked up. "This has to be it." He turned off his flashlight and placed it in his waistband. "Give me some light."

Daryl kept his flashlight tracked on Merle. "What do you see?" Daryl hissed as Merle lifted the man hole up slightly.

"It's the right one." Merle whispered. "Gonna need some help shiftin this though."

Daryl handed his flashlight to Rick and started to climb the ladder. He positioned his body behind Merle's and the Dixon boys pushed the man hole out of their way.

Merle dragged his body out of the sewer and pulled his rifle off his shoulder. "Clear." Merle hissed. The other men climbed out of the sewer and joined Merle. It was now pitch black outside, the only lights were the burning torches that lit Woodbury's streets. The man hole had lead them right outside Merle's old house, just like Belle had said.

Merle stood in front of his old house and he felt a strange sadness. This was the house where he and Belle became a family, the house he'd first dropped his barriers to both girls this was the house he couldn't wait to return to everyday. This house was his first real home.

"Merle ya comin?" Daryl hissed.

"Yeah." Merle replied as he jogged towards the waiting trio. They all stood huddled in the shadows of an alley way.

Glenn looked around nervously. "What now?"

"We keep to the back streets." Merle instructed.

"And what about when we get to the Governor's house? What then huh, we just knock?" Glenn found the whole plan flawed.

Merle smiled. "That's exactly what we do." Glenn shook his head. "Listen up boy he ain't goin to be expectin it. We knock on the door he opens it and Daryl shots an arrow through his skull."

"Why don't we just shoot him?" Glenn asked.

Merle placed his hand on his hip. "Arrow is silent, we can sneak back out and they ain't gonna be none the wiser till they find his body. They won't even know who killed him."

Rick had to admit the plan was a good one. "Right let's go."

The men followed Merle; every so often he'd stop and pull his body into the shadows to avoid being seen.

The men stopped outside the Governor's house. Rick, Merle and Glenn kept a look out whilst Daryl slunk up to the door and knocked heavily on it.

Daryl stood to the side of the door his back pressed heavily against the wooden panels of the house. He heard footsteps approach and the door opened. Daryl raised his crossbow as the Governor stepped out on the porch and before the one eyed man knew what was happening, an arrow cracked through his skull. The Governor's body hit the ground with a heavy thud. Daryl pulled his arrow from the man's skull and blended back into the shadows.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. "Right lets head home."

As the men made their way back towards the sewers screams could be heard piercing the night.

"Help somebody help!" A female voice cried.

Merle started to move faster. "We gotta move. Now!" Merle barked.

The men took cover in a dark shop entrance as armed guards passed.

"Go, go, go." Rick hissed after making sure the coast was clear.

The men darted for the sewers. Merle and Daryl removed the manhole cover.

"There they are." A male voice yelled. "Shoot them."

Gunshots echoed around as Daryl and Merle disappeared down into the dark depths of the sewers.

"Everyone okay?" Rick asked.

"Everyone's fine, let's move." Merle groaned.

They ran through the maze of tunnels and quickly found the exit. Rick, Glenn and Daryl climbed out of the sewer with ease. Daryl turned and waited for Merle.

"You okay Merle?" Daryl called down.

"Fine brother." Merle grunted up.

Daryl peered down he noticed Merle slowly dragging himself up the ladder. As Merle reached the top Daryl saw the cause of Merle's slow movements. Merle had a gunshot wound in his right shoulder.

Daryl went to examine it but he got pushed back by Merle. "Not the time or the place brother." Merle grunted. "We need to move and move fast."

This time Rick took the lead with Merle, he kept one eye on Merle and one on the dark road ahead. Finally the car came into view.

"Glenn you drive." Rick instructed.

Rick climbed in the back with Merle. Rick removed Merle's shirt and pulled his wifebeater to one side so he could examine the wound.

"It's a graze." Merle growled as Rick balled up Merle's shirt and held it over the wound.

* * *

Laughter filled the cell block. Carol, Maggie, Anya and Belle were teaching Beth how to play poker. The women had decided to use things to bet with since money was now dead.

Belle looked at the cards in her hand. She picked up her pen and pad and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay Carol, I will see you're day of cooking and raise you a day of Merle." Belle threw the piece of paper into the centre of the table.

Carol arched her eyebrow. "What am I allowed to do with him?" A playful smile spread across her face.

Belle shrugged. "He can do all your odd jobs."

Carol smirked and tried to fight a laugh. "I could do with someone to clean my gutters."

Belle and Maggie roared with laughter whilst Anya and Beth exchanged confused looks. Belle couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard, her cheeks and stomach started to ache.

"Well...let's...see what you got." Carol said trying to catch her breath.

"There back." Carl came running into the cell block so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet.

The women rushed to the yard just in time to see the car pulling up. Daryl leapt out of the passenger's side and opened the back door of the car. Merle pulled himself out his wifebeater was covered in blood.

Belle gasped as she ran to Merle. "Baby are you okay?"

Merle gave a small grunt. "It's worse than it looks it's just a grazed shoulder." Merle winced as Belle removed the shirt to take a look.

"Let's get you to Hershel." Belle dragged Merle along, Anya was right behind them.

Maggie looked at Glenn. "Is it done?"

Glenn nodded. "It's over now." Glenn hugged Maggie tightly.

* * *

Merle sat alone in his and Belle's cell. Hershel had just stitched his shoulder, it hurt like hell. He supposed he should be thankful that it was his right shoulder that got hit not his left.

The sheet on the cell rustled and Belle entered. "How's my brave solider doin?" She sat next to Merle and kissed his shoulder.

Merle smiled. "Well I think I may need at bed bath."

Belle laughed and kissed him. "Here." She handed Merle his gun back.

"What's this for?" Merle placed the gun on the bed beside him.

"It's your gun back, you know our last resort." Belle took Merle's hand and placed it palms up to her. Merle felt Belle place something in his hand and close it. "If we're usin this as a last measure then there should be a bullet for each of our family."

Merle opened his hand to see two bullets sitting in his palm. "But there are two in the gun already."

"I know." Belle replied softly.

It took Merle a few moments but finally it clicked. "You know if this is you tellin me what I think you're tellin me, then it's an original way of doin it sugar."

Belle smiled and kissed him. "Well I guess it is Daddy."

Merle's eyes grew wide and a large grin spread across his face. "Hell that's some news." Merle looked down at the bullets again. "Fuck, good news don't get me wrong but shit. I'm gonna be a daddy."

Belle smiled and stood up. "Yes you are. I've got to start dinner you rest." Before she left Belle turned to Merle. "Oh, and you need to clean Carol's gutters for her."

Belle's laughter echoed down the hallways as Merle sat with a look of confusion and pure joy on his face. Merle Dixon had started the apocalypse with just his baby brother and now he was sitting pretty at the end of the world with a whole new family.

* * *

**So there it is the end of the story thank you all for reading and reviewing. All the reviews meant a lot to me. Thank you, you lovely people.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so Brazen Hussy, OmegaPhaedra and FanFicGirl10 asked for an epilogue to the story and here it is. One of the reasons I didn't do this in the first place was because I knew as soon as I started writing Daddy and Mini Merle I'd want to do a sequel. **

**I saw a photo of Michael Rooker sitting in the bed of a truck reading and I just had to use that image. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Annelisa, Brazen Hussy, OmegaPhaedra, FanFicGirl10, Randi123, piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and Lilone1776.**

* * *

**Epilogue. **

It had been just over two years since the Governor's fall and things were good. The group still had to deal with the horde of dead corpses trying to feast on their flesh as well as the odd looter, but things were peaceful.

Merle sat in the bed of an old disused truck with a book open on his lap. Large wooden crates were stacked up behind him keeping him cool in the heat of the day. Merle let his stump swing lazily off the back of the truck; he let out a yawn and shuffled his body slightly. Merle liked the truck bed it was his. He had claimed it as his little slice of heaven in hell. Merle would often go to the truck bed and bask in the sun with a book and if it rained and Merle wanted peace he'd move the crates and place a sheet of tarpaulin over the truck making it his very own tent. The prison was nice enough but Merle was an outdoors man and he preferred to spend his days out in the fresh air.

Merle lifted his head from his book and looked around the yard. Rick and Daryl stood next to the fence deep in discussion; Judith was trying to get Daryl's attention by handing his baby brother a flower. Merle smiled, Daryl was always the sweet one and it really showed because all the kids loved him. Carl and Anya walked towards Rick and Daryl hand in hand. Merle scowled he didn't like Anya messing with boys, but on the up side Anya was the aggressor in hers and Carl's relationship. Carl worshiped the girl to much to hurt her in anyway.

Merle let out another yawn. The oversized yawn had caught Anya's attention. She kissed Carl on the cheek and trotted over to Merle.

"Restin old man?" Anya mocked playfully. She stepped up into the bed of the truck and sat opposite Merle, her long legs rested next to his.

Merle looked at Anya with pride. The mouthy teenager had been replaced with a strong confident young woman. Anya was now sixteen and with each passing day she looked more and more like Belle. Anya may not have been Merle's blood but the girl was his.

"Wheres your Ma?" Merle asked playfully nudging Anya's leg with his own.

Anya chuckled. "Tryin to stop the phantom menace from destroyin everything."

Merle smiled, it was the smile of a proud man. Merle hadn't done a lot in his life that he could be proud of but creating his son was one of his proudest moments.

Emmett Dixon was born in the middle of the night with a wild storm raging outside. Merle had been by Belle's side throughout the labour and at the end of it he was rewarded by being the first person to hold his son. The little boy was a crying wrinkly pink mess but Merle had loved him form the instant Hershel placed him in his arms. The bond was something that Merle had never felt before it was unbreakable and unconditional love.

Merle still had his hot headed temper but had never used it on his son; he wasn't going to be like his father. Whenever Merle's temper flared Belle would be there with a few soft words and a look that warned him if he carried on he'd be sleeping alone.

Emmett had been a ball of energy since the day he was born. He held his fathers strength and temper. The boy would scream and yell for hours on end, but at the same time he held his mothers kind heart.

"Roar, Roar!" Was all Merle heard before he saw Emmett running as fast as his little legs would carry him towards Daryl and Rick.

The terrible twos had kicked in big style with the little Dixon; he was a one child wrecking crew. If something stood up Emmett made it his mission to knock it down. If someone said "No" Emmett would just take it as a "Yes."

Merle was fascinated by his son. Emmett had golden blonde curls and large clear blue eyes. Even at this young age Emmett was a stocky child. It was clear to see he was going to have Merle's build. Merle found it hard to believe he created such a perfect thing.

Daryl smiled and bent down to greet his nephew. "Hey war machine."

"Roar!" Emmett yelled making Judith jump.

"Emmett, you scared Judy say sorry." Belle's voice called to him. Belle made her way towards the two men. She turned her head and smiled at Merle.

Merle returned the smile, he loved her smile, he loved her smell, hell Merle wasn't a pussy but he'd happily admit he loved the damn woman. Just not out loud and he'd never say it to anyone but Belle.

"Sorry." Emmett kissed Judith on the cheek. Rick looked like he was about to throw up and pass out all in one go.

"It's okay." Judith replied softly, she handed a flower to Emmett.

Emmett examined the flower and then rammed it in his mouth. Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

Daryl laughed at Emmett. "Got the Dixon stomach, you can eat anything."

Emmett held out his hand to a pouting Judith. "More please."

Merle whistled and Emmett looked in his direction. As soon as Emmett saw his father resting in the truck his whole face lit up. Emmett turned and made his way to the truck with Belle behind him.

Belle picked up her son and handed him to Merle. Merle moved the book from his lap and moved up allowing Belle enough room to pull herself up to join him and their children. Merle wrapped his damaged arm around Belle's waist. Emmett sat on Merle's lap; he threw his body at Merle trying to tackle his father.

"What's with the noise?" Merle placed his forehead on Emmett's. "You want a noise contest?"

Emmett smiled revealing the cutest little dimples. The little boys smile was the mirror image of his fathers very own cheeky grin. "Yes daddy." Emmett growled playfully.

Merle laughed, he opened his mouth wide. Belle placed her hand right over Merle's open mouth.

"No thank you, one noisy Dixon is enough." Belle said rather strictly. Merle licked Belle's hand, Belle squealed. She pulled her hand away from Merle's mouth and wiped it on Merle's shirt.

Merle smiled at Emmett. "You're ol' Ma ain't no fun is she." Merle tickled Emmett's chubby stomach. Emmett cackled wildly.

Belle started to softly massage the back of Merle's neck. "Less of the old Mr Dixon."

Anya used her foot to rub her baby brother's back. "Well you are gettin on in age mom." Anya threw her mother a cheeky smile. "But I love you no matter how old you get."

"I don't get older just wiser young lady." Belle smiled softly. "I was wise enough to stick with Merle."

Merle turned his head towards Belle. "Yeah you were sugar." Merle kissed Belle.

Anya pretended to heave. "Gross." She moaned. "And I'll think you'll find I'm the one who pushed you both together. If it wasn't for me Merle would be on the side of the road somewhere and we'd probably be walker bait." Anya sat forward and ruffled Emmett's hair. "What do you think baby brother?"

Emmett picked up the book that Merle had placed beside him. "Read daddy." Emmett pleaded.

Merle picked up his battered copy of _"Of Mice and Men."_ Belle frowned. "Have you not got anythin more child friendly?"

Merle smirked. "Sorry I don't make a habit of readin Dr Seus when I'm alone."

Belle frowned. "Fine."

Emmett moved on to Anya's lap and made himself comfortable. Merle gave a large sigh of satisfaction as he opened the book. Merle started to read to his family in the back of the old truck. The small group were captivated by Merle's husky tone. As he read both Anya and Emmett drifted off to sleep.

Belle smiled. "You happy baby?"

Merle smiled. "Never happier sugar." Merle gave a flirty wink. "Well there is one thing that would make me happier."

Belle placed her hand up Merle's shirt and rubbed his chest. "What's that?"

"If we slipped of to the shower room." Merle chuckled.


End file.
